The Hybrid Series
by timbercat133
Summary: This will be a collection of yaoi stories with the characters from Bleach. there are no underaged readers or Yaoi flamers please.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hybrid Series.**

The Hybrid Series is going to be a series of stories revolving around the Bleach characters being Hybrids.

WARNINGS: In this series you should expect there to be violence, smut, cursing, fingering, rimming, out-of-character-ness, oral sex, fisting, blood play, anal sex, sadism, bondage, rape, and masochism. All of this may or may not be a part of the stories so you are warned. NO UNDERAGED READERS OR YAOI FLAMERS!!!

Key Point; this series will be yaoi and nothing else, so if you don't like guy on guy action then I'm going to have to ask you to leave. However if you do then I hope you enjoy these stories!! :3

Contents:

Chapter 1; list of contents.

Chapter 2 Aizen X Ichigo

Chapter3 Shiro X Ichigo

Chapter4 Nnoitra X Shinji

Chapter 5 Byakuya X Renji

Chapter 6 Grimmjow X Ulquiorra

Chapter 7 Gin X Ichigo

Chapter 8 Renji X Starrk

Chapter 9 Byakuya X Shiro X Ichigo

Chapter 10 Chad X Ishida

Chapter 11 Ichigo X Hitsugaya

Chapter 12 Grimmjow X Starrk

Chapter 13 Nnoitra X T

Chapter 14 Shinji X Nnoitra

Chapter 15 Renji X Ichigo

Chapter 16 Muramasa x Ichigo

Chapter 17 Aizen X Ichigo

Chapter 18 Ichigo X Ulquiorra

Chapter 19 Nnoitra X Ulquiorra

Chapter 20 Shinji X Aizen

Chapter 21 Renji X Byakuya X Ichigo

Chapter 22 Nnoitra X Szayel X T

Chapter 23 Shirosaki X Ichigo

Chapter 24 Gin X Aizen

Chapter 25 Byakuya X Starrk X Renji

Chapter 26 Aizen X Grimmjow

Chapter 27 Kon X Ichigo

Chapter 28 Mayuri X Ichigo

Chapter 29 Ulquiorra X Ichigo

Chapter 30 Grimmjow X Starrk x Ichigo

Chapter 31 Ichigo X Grimmjow X Renji

Chapter 32 Byakuya X Shiro

Chapter 33 Renji X Grimmjow

Chapter 34 Kenpachi X Byakuya

Chapter 35 Ikkaku X Ichigo

Chapter 36 Gin x Hitsugaya

Chapter 37 Chad X Ishida

Chapter 38 Ichigo X Shiro X Ishida

Chapter 39 Il Forte X Szayel

Chapter 40 Byakuya X Shiro X Renji X Ichigo

These are the pairings I have thought of so far, there will be more so don't worry. If there are any pairings you want please send me a message and I will write that pairing for you. :3


	2. Mate and Master

|Pairing Aizen X Ichigo **Mate and Master**

So here is the first chapter of my new series, The Hybrid Series. Just to clear things up, yes they are hybrids or humanoids if you will. So this means that at least one character from each pairing will be a type of hybrid. Please no flaming. If you don't like yaoi or hybrid and human sex, then please leave now.

Disclaimer; I don't own Bleach or its characters and I make no profit from writing this. I simply like to make others happy.

Warnings; there will be sex, mild swearing, and fluff. No underage readers!!

Aizen Sōsuke was a wolf hybrid who had a love for cute things. As an Alpha, this wasn't acceptable. An Alpha wasn't allowed to love or like cute things, he was suppose to enforce his dominance to all and at times and sometimes he had to be cruel, even considered evil to others. Aizen himself didn't believe he should have to act like this simple because he was an Alpha, he may act like this but he hated every minute of it.

He thought he would never find a mate who would be both cute and powerful enough to with stand the pressure of being his mate. That is till he met one Kurosaki Ichigo, a human boy, the most beautiful human boy he had ever seen.

Aizen first met him at a place called "Kurosaki Clinic" when he had gotten into a fight with another Alpha in a different pack. The doctor there was very eccentric and hyper, but he still managed to bandage him up without hurting him further. Suddenly the phone ran so he went to answer it, when he came back he told the wolf Hybrid he had to leave to pick up his daughters but that his son would look after him till he returned. With that he left with a dopey look on his face, even going so far as to SKIP out of the room. Before he left completely he spun around and said:

"You can stay till you build up your strength and your wounds are healed." After that he left, leaving Aizen to sit in wonder.

Soon after, an orange haired boy walked in. He had on a pair of skinny jeans that hugged his ass and legs tightly, his shirt was a very lose blue and black long sleeved shirt that hung loosely on his frame. He looked so CUTE! Aizen had been stunned at the human boy's beauty, never before had he seen someone so beautiful. He wanted to both ravish him and treasure him all at the same.

He had immediately started to charm the boy with all he had, for whatever reason he wanted this boy. His blush when Aizen had complimented him was the cutest thing Aizen had ever seen. By the time his father and sisters returned they had a new pet for their oldest son.

It had been three years since Ichigo had adopted Aizen as his pet. He and Aizen were also what the Hybrids called mates, which was the equivalent of being married. Aizen was happy, more happy than he'd ever been in his whole life. He'd finally gotten a mate who was adorable (though he would never say this to Ichigo) and powerful enough to stand up to Aizen's other pack mates who said otherwise.

Aizen waited impatiently for his mate to come home, sitting on their couch his dark brown tail twitching in aggravation, he hated the fact that Ichigo had to go to college. His ears flattened back in frustration, he hated the fact that he couldn't see his mate till school was out. Aizen's ears perked up at the sound of a key turning a lock and the front door opening. He jumped off the couch, tail wagging, ears perked, to the front door into the arms of his cute mate.

Ichigo's laughter rang in Aizen's ears, he breathed in deeply taking in Ichigo's distinct scent. Vanilla, cinnamon, and something distinctly Ichigo filled his senses. A low grumble rose from his throat as Ichigo scratched his ear lovingly.

"Was my pet good today?" Aizen rubbed his head against Ichigo, loving that he was Ichigo's pet.

"Yes, Master." Ichigo hummed low in his throat, pleased his pet knew just who he belonged to.

"Did you do all I asked?" (Ichigo had asked him to clean house, do dishes, and fold the laundry

Chuckle. "Yes. I did everything you asked Master." Ichigo rubbed his ears harder for a second then wrapped his arms around Aizen's neck laughing as his pet's tail wagged furiously behind him. Aizen circled his mate and masters waist bringing him even closer. Ichigo stood up on his toes, bringing his mouth to Aizen's ear.

"Then how about I reward my favourite pet, hmm?" (He had, after all, made him do all the house work with the threat of no sex for a month.)

Aizen shivered when Ichigo's breath tickled one of his furry pointed ears (as well as the meaning in his Master's words.) He responded by turning his head to kiss Ichigo's full pink lips, with his tongue running over them silently asking for entry. He plundered Ichigo's mouth when it opened. Coffee mixed with the taste of strawberries lingered in his mate's mouth. He smiled, thinking of Ichigo eating the strawberries while drinking coffee while on his lunch break.

A small annoyed bit to his bottom lip caused Aizen's smile to turn into a leaches smirk with Ichigo grumbling in response. Coxing Ichigo's own tongue into his mouth Aizen sucked pulling a moan from him. They twirled their tongues against each other, in and out of their mouths in a forbidden, heated tango.

Ichigo squawked when Aizen lifted him up to massage the back of his thighs. Ichigo wrapped his legs around his waist. Aizen's hands moved from his thighs to his ass, squeezing him sensually while they kissed. Parting to breath, Aizen hoisted him up more walking though the apartment to their bedroom. The motion caused their arousals to rub against each other almost making Aizen drop him. Ichigo put his face into Aizen's neck, moaning his name as they rocked together in the motion of Aizen's steps. Finally they reached the destination, the bedroom.

Aizen flung Ichigo onto the bed smiling at the yell of alarm as he climbed onto the bed after him, growling low in his chest with his tail wagging behind him in anticipation. He loved how valuable Ichigo looked on the bed panting slightly eying Aizen threw his lashes. He climbed atop of Ichigo, pinning his hands above his head, smirking at the glare given to him. Kissing him briefly on the lips, he nipped along his mate's jaw, moving to lick and nip at his neck, giving a pleased hum when Ichigo tilted his head to give him more room. After a few minutes of sucking on Ichigo's neck, he released his hold on Ichigo's arms to lift up his shirt

"Keep your hands there Master." When Ichigo nodded, Aizen slipped his hands under Ichigo's shirt, caressing the smooth skin underneath watching as his mate squirmed under his touch. He pulled the shirt off, throwing it over his shoulder not caring where it landed. Continuing his exploration of Ichigo's chest, he rubbed the dusty nipples, watching as they hardened under his fingers. He pulled and twisted them, listening to his Master/Mates whimpers and soft cries. He rubbed them slowly before ducking his head down to lap at one perk nipple.

"Ahh! A-Aizen!" Ichigo arched his back off the bed, moaning as Aizen licked and sucked at his nipple, he cried out when Aizen pinched his other nipple. Aizen rotated from licking and sucking to pinching and rubbing between his mate's two nipples.

By now Ichigo was flushed and panting from Aizen's menstruations, jolts of pleasure had him crying out his pet's name. Ichigo looked down at his pet, seeing his tongue flick out across his nipple sending another jolt of pleasure to his brain as well as a moan from his lips. He saw the dark brown ears of his hybrid perk at his breathily moan he couldn't stop the small chuckle. He soon laughed when he saw the equally dark tail give away his pets pleasure. He smiled.

"Aizen pet?" Dark brown eyes flicked up towards him, questioning. "You're not letting me reward you." He scolded a scowl on his face. Aizen's ears perked up, stopping his menstruations, he leaned up till he was level with Ichigo's face.

"And what reward is that Master?" Ichigo smiled, putting his hand on Aizen's chest, he gently pushed him off. Once Ichigo could sit up he grabbed Aizen's shoulders and abruptly flipped him over, successfully pinning him to the mattress while Ichigo straddled Aizen.

Aizen gazed up at his Master loving the heated look he was given. He didn't much like to be pinned down but if Ichigo was the one to pin him complete with a lustful gaze and sexy body he would be glad to be pinned. Ichigo smirked, slowly unbuttoning Aizen's shirt, displaying his hard chest for his tea brown eyes to look at. Aizen a body like a god, his brown hair was slicked back, giving him a predatory look. With dark brown pointed ears and furry tail he was very good looking. And he was all Ichigo's.

Once the shirt was off, and he had explored Aizen's chest, Ichigo got to work on Aizen's belt and pants. With his pet's help they removed Aizen's pants and boxers, freeing his 9 inch erection to Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo blushed when he caught site of the erection. He didn't know why but he blushed every time. Not that Aizen really minded. (He thought it was cute.)

Aizen groaned low in his throat when his erection was stroked by Ichigo's slightly callused hand. After a minute or two Ichigo pulled away despite Aizen's protest, he leaned forward, biting Aizen's dark brown fuzzy ear, ignoring the deep growl he got.

"Here's part of your reward." With that Ichigo crawled back down Aizen's body till he reached his erection suddenly swallowing it till he reached the base. He had to place his hands on Aizen's hips to stop him thrusting when Ichigo gagged. Once he could breathe again Ichigo began to give the best blow job he could. Licking the base a few times he then kissed his way up till he reached the tip which by now was leaking pre-cum. Ichigo licked it up, lapping at the head, sucking lightly before sucking him again.

Aizen was grunting from the pleasure induced on him slowly thrusting into the hot mouth of his mate trying not to gag him. He was about to cum when Ichigo pulled off, grinning at Aizen's unhappy growl.

"Master." He growled, low in his throat.

"Just be patient. I promise you'll like it."

When he didn't receive a reply, he got off Aizen to pull off the remainder of his own clothes. Reaching over to the night table he opened the top draw and pulling out a bottle of mint scented lube. Returning to the bed, Ichigo re-straddled Aizen, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Here's the rest of your reward, Pet."

He then opened the cape and poured some of it onto his fingers. Reaching behind himself he rubbed them over his entrance slowly pushing one inside. He moaned lowly at the stretch of slow penetration. He thrust the single finger in and out of himself trying to stretch himself enough for the second. Pushing it in he gasped at the added stretch. Relaxing his lower muscles he continued to thrust the two fingers in and out. Eventually he added a third and forth pumping them in and out. When he had relaxed enough he wiggled them around, trying to find the bundle of nerves that would send a jolt of intense pleasure through his system. Ichigo was beginning to become frustrated when his fingers suddenly hit his hot spot. Arching his back Ichigo moaned thrusting the four fingers into that special spot.

A primal growl from the body underneath him alerted Ichigo of Aizen's presence. Looking into his eyes, Ichigo saw the same lust and love he was sure he had in his own eyes. The heated look Aizen gave him, causing a shiver to go up his spine. Aizen's impatience was apparent when he grabbed onto Ichigo's hips and thrust up, accidently hitting Ichigo's hand. Ichigo cried out when his prostate was hit in reaction.

"You're so *_pant_* impatient *_pant_* how do you *_pant_* expect me *_ugh_* to reward you *_ahh_* when *_ohh_* you *_haa_* do **that**!!!" Aizen smirked up at Ichigo still thrusting his hips up hitting his Master's hand, causing him to hit his own prostate.

Watching his Master and Mate finger himself was an amazing sight. He loved the look on Ichigo's face when he was in pleasure. His sun-kissed shin was slick with perspiration making his orange hair stick to his forehead. Lust and love was what Aizen saw when he looked up at his Mates eyes. The red blush decorating his cheeks completed the look. Overall he was beautiful.

All of a sudden, Ichigo pulled his fingers out, grabbing the bottle of lube and slicked up Aizen. Leaning towards Aizen, he whispered into one pointed brown ear.

"I'm so hot for you right now. *Pant* here's the rest of your reward. Pet." With that Ichigo kissed him passionately, rubbing their tongues together as he sank down on Aizen. Ichigo whimpered into the kiss as Aizen slipped pass his first ring before he sank down the rest of the way, not letting himself adjust.

Aizen panted, gripping Ichigo's hips so he wouldn't thrust up too soon. Slowly Ichigo relaxed and raised himself up then lowering himself back down. A soft cry was swallowed by Aizen in a kiss when he brushed against his mates sweet spot. The painfully slow pace continued, raising their pleasure and causing them to slowly make their way to orgasm at a painstakingly slow pace. They stopped several times to prolong their pleasure but Ichigo's gasps, moans, and whimpers were eating away at Aizen's almost non-existent patience.

Finally when a well placed thrust had Ichigo crying out his name, Aizen's patience snapped and he pulled out of his mate before flipping him over, with Aizen on top. Ichigo cried out in surprise when Aizen suddenly pulled out and at the sudden change in position.

"Get on your knees Mate. NOW!" he growled out watching Ichigo shiver in resonce to his dominance. Ichigo rolled himself over with his chest pressed against the sheets with his ass in the air. He shuddered when Aizen grabbed his hips roughly, holding him in place. When he tried to look behind himself, Aizen growled in warning. Once Aizen was sure his Master wouldn't move he lowered his head to lick a trail down Ichigo's back to the puckered entrance, lapping at it slowly. Pushing in his tongue, Aizen was rewarded with a chocked out moan. Thrusting his tongue back in, Aizen listened to the soft cries and whimpers pouring out of Ichigo's mouth.

Ignoring the half hearted protest when he pulled away, Aizen took in the image his mate made. Flushed and panting, Ichigo looked over his shoulder up at Aizen. He shuddered at the heated, lustful look he was given.

"Tell me what you want."

Panting he was slow to respond. "You know *_pant_* what I *_pant_* want."

"Yes, but I want to hear you say it." He smirked.

"B-bastard.!"

*Smack!*

"Ahh!"

*Smack!*

"Gah!"

*SMACK!*

"Ugh."

*SMACK!*

"Ah-ugh-uhhhhhh!" Ichigo arched his back, thrusting his ass into Aizen's hand.

"Tell me."

Ichigo panted for breathe, his ass throbbing from the resent spanking just given to him. He loved it when Aizen was dominant like this. Since Ichigo got pleasure from pain, he and Aizen were perfect for one another. His pleasure induced pain was something Aizen indulged in frequently. Hoping his voice wouldn't stutter, he decided to tell Aizen exactly what he wanted.

"I want you to fuck me. I want you to push your cock into me and pound me into the mattress till I can't think. I want your hot cock in me deep and fast. Please, please! Fuck me hard Aizen-sama!!!" Ichigo knew that if he said that he would get the reaction he so desired.

The only warning Ichigo got was four fingers, two on each side, spreading him open before Aizen finally thrust into him.

"A-ahhhhhh!!"

Ichigo's body bucked against Aizen's as he was filled from behind. He didn't have time to adjust to the 9 inch, hard length inside him before a fats and harsh pace had him crying out when his prostate was struck. When sharp claws pricked his skin where Aizen held him, Ichigo looked behind him to see that Aizen's ears and tail had grown slightly longer. His eyes took on a yellow tinge and fangs grew longer. He was releasing some of his hybrid power that sometimes caused him to change slightly. However that wasn't all that grew.

Ichigo gasped when the hard length inside him grew longer and wider. Now it continued to strike Ichigo's prostate harder and with the added girth, some pain was added heightening his pleasure. It wouldn't be long now before they came if their frantic pase was anything to go by.

"*_pan_t* H-harder....faster...*_pant_*...ahh! Ai~zen!"

"Ichigo!" was growled out along with panted curses.

Aizen couldn't take much more, so he grabbed his mate's arousal, jerking him fast. All it took was a few seconds and well placed thrusts to make his mate cum hard with a cry of rapture.

"**A-ahh!! Ahhhhhhh, AI~ZEN-SAMA~AH. AH. AHHHHHHHHH!!!!"**

The tightening of Ichigo's ass due to his explosive orgasm drew Aizen to his own. Leaning forward he whispered two words into Ichigo's ear, before he bit down on Ichigo's mating mark.

"_My mate." _

Aizen rode out his orgasm, thrusting three more times into Ichigo's relaxed ass before cumming. He collapsed onto his mates panting form. They lay there trying to catch their breath, when Aizen rolled off Ichigo to lie beside him.

Ichigo sighed in content, nuzzling into Aizen's chest, he slowly came down from his sex induced high. Lifting his hand up he scratched the dark brown ear of his Hybrid, laughing at the purr-like growl he received.

"Did you like your reward?"

"Yes I did." came the chuckled reply.

A few minutes of silence passed as Ichigo stroked his pets brown ear, loving how silky the fuzzy fur was and how it felt between his fingers.

"Ichigo?"

"Yah?"

"Do you remember when we first met?" the hand stroking his ear stopped and Aizen had to try not to whine. That would be un-Alpha like.

"Yes." Chuckle. "How could I ever?" Ichigo continued stroking the ear. "I walked into the clinic expecting another patient when I lay my eyes on a handsome, sinister, hybrid. You then started to charm your way into my good graces and before I knew it I was in love."

"Hmm. Your my perfect mate."

He laughed at the dark blush on Ichigo's face. Ichigo lightly smacked him on the arm.

"Shut up." He mumbled.

"You're so cute!!"

Ichigo growled at him. Aizen laughed at the look on his face along with the blush.

"So cute!!"

"So must not ever want sex again."

....

....

"I love you mate."

Chuckle.

"I love you too, pet."

AND I'M DONE!!!

Ta-da! Here's the first chapter of my series I hope you all like it. Please no flames or not so nice comments they will be deleted. *Sigh* 12 pages this story was. I'm so tired.

PLEASE RATE AND COMMENT!!!! :3


	3. Home, Family, and Mates

Hay everyone! Here's a new chapter for the Hybrid Series, hope ya like!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its Characters, Tite Kubo dose

HOME, FAMILY AND MATES

Being a hybrid on the streets wasn't easy, some thought life was a walk in the park, that it was simple and safe. It wasn't. You never knew when your next meal was going to be or where you were going to sleep. 'Safe' wasn't even a word to be used in the same sentence as street. One could get jumped at any time making fights a common thing between hybrids on the street. Plus there was always the possibility to get caught by the Hybrid Police Force, or as some people (and hybrids) called it, the H.P.F.

If a Hybrid was ever caught by the H.P.F it meant trouble. Sometimes you could be adopted or if you just happened to be lucky escape. But when a Hybrid wasn't adopted or couldn't escape in time, they would be sold to the fight pits. Not a place one wanted to be. It was far worse than being on the streets. On the streets you could be somewhat free to do whatever; in fight pits you had no freedom. You were free when you died.

Shiro was just glad he hadn't been picked up by the H.P.F. Sure he had to fight occasionally and he never knew when his next meal was or he was too cold or he didn't always have a place to sleep but hay. It was better than the pits.

Shiro waited till the bus was slower before jumping to the ground from his perch on the top of the bus. A few days ago, he had decided to leave the town he'd been staying in to move to a different one. Part of his decision was because he was almost caught by the famous H.P.F. So he waited till a transit bus had stopped at a red light and jumped onto the roof and hitched a ride to a town called Karakura. Walking around he saw some other Hybrids, but most were accompanied by a human owner.

He knew he was receiving strange looks, but he'd stopped caring years ago. Most of his fights started because of his different looks. It was all caused by the fact that he was a Samoyed Hybrid. Shiro's ears and tail were white (but right know they were grey because of dirt.) but that wasn't the problem.

He was also an albino. Being pure white wasn't something a person liked all the time. The only part of him that wasn't white was his eyes and tongue. For reason his tongue was blue while his eyes where gold on black instead of gold on white. Looking like he did caused a lot of strange looks and fights.

Ignoring everyone else, Shiro ducked into a dark ally, feeling better in the shadows where he was hidden. Ha managed to find some food without causing a fight even though it wasn't really enough. The other Hybrids he'd encountered didn't even bat an eye at his presence not that Shiro minded. If they avoided him, great!

At the moment he was looking for a place to sleep for the night that was relatively secluded and 'safe', ugh! While looking around for a spot that wasn't taken or claimed, Shiro caught an amazing scent that smelled very much like stake. Oh, he loved stake! Following the scent, he climbed over a fence into the back yard of a simple looking house, the wonderful smell was coming from inside.

Sigh.

He had hoped that the stake would be cooking on a barbeque outside that he could easily steal. Huffing he was about to leave when the sound of a sliding glass door being opened stopped him in his tracks. SHIT!

"Oh, Hello!" surprise was written all over the girl's face who was standing in front of her. She had short brownish strawberry blond hair that was held back by cute pink clips to stop her bangs from getting in her face. She wore a light pink dress with red flowers decorating the hem. She looked about nine or twelve. The girl stared at him for a few moments, taking in the color of his skin, ears, tail, and his odd eyes. Shiro waited for the scream to come from her like it did when most children saw his eyes, but it never came. Instead she smiled kindly at him, making him feel both surprised and wary of her.

"Are you hungry?" The question startled and confused him. When he didn't answer, she continued. "You like stake? We have extra if you want some." Again when he didn't respond, she held out her small hand. "Come inside."

Shiro didn't know why he did it, but he took her hand and next thing he knew, Shiro was sitting at a dining table with a plate in front of him. When the little girl called for dinner, two people entered the room. Both had black hair and a similar feature except one was a man and the other a girl. Shiro guessed the man was the father of the two girls since he looked too old to be a brother. Twin expressions of surprise shone on their faces, neither expecting to see the white hybrid at their dining table.

"Yuzu, who's this?" the black haired girl eyes Shiro as she walked over to the table, no longer frozen in shock.

"He's a Hybrid that was in our yard and he looked hungry so I asked him if he wanted some dinner."

"So you let a stray hybrid into our house to feed and you don't even know his name or where he's from?" the black haired girl looked like she was going to hit something at the blonds stupidity.

"Yup!" Shiro saw the small twitch at the corner of the black haired girl's eye as she glared at the blond before muttering "whatever" and sat down.

The man, who had stood frozen in the doorway suddenly walked forward with a goofy look on his face (Shiro swore he saw sparkles and rainbows behind him) and pulled Shiro into a big hug effectively crushing him. Trying to bring some air into his lungs he missed the amused look on the black haired girl face.

"YUZU MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER, YOU ARE SO KIND! YOUR MOTHER WOULD BE SO PROUD OF YOU FOR! HE'S FREE TO EAT ALL HE WANTS! OH YUZU I'M SO PROUD OF YOU~!"

Suddenly Shiro was released from the death grip and placed back into his chair. Bringing sweet oxygen into his lungs he stared at the man like he was crazy.

"Don't worry, he's always like that." Shiro looked at the black haired girl. "By the way I'm Karin and that's Yuzu and the idiot who tried to kill you with affection is our dad, Isshin."

Isshin flailed his arms around. "Karin you're so mean to Daddy~!"

"Oh, shut up, sit down and eat will ya?"

Finally having enough air to speak Shiro turned to Karin. "Wait, you said that was affection?" disbelief on his face.

"Yup." Karin nodded, serving herself some food. Looking at Yuzu she smiled and started to put food on his plate. Shiro didn't know why but he wanted to know why they were doing this, usually he didn't care.

"Wait." Placing his hand over Yuzu's he stopped her from putting the food on his plate. "Why are ya doin' this? It's not like ya know meh."

Yuzu frowned at what Shiro said. "Because you looked hungry, and we had more than enough food."

"So?" Shiro glanced at the others. "Why should any of ya care? I'm just another street hybrid. Doesn't matter."

Horror washed over Yuzu's face. "You mean you don't have a home or a family?"

"N-no." Shiro was confused at why Yuzu seemed to care. Even Karin looked concerned. Wiping her head around to look at her father Yuzu pleaded at him: "Daddy, do you think he could stay with us? We have an extra room that we don't use, he could sleep in there. Please dad, please?"

If Shiro was shocked before he was bewildered now. Her question had given him hope, hope he shouldn't indulge in. Too much was on the line to be disappointed again. I looked over at Isshin, silently hopping her would say yes. He closed his eyes to think, frowning, and then when he re-opened his eyes, he was smiling.

"Well we do have an extra room we don't use, plus we have more than enough money so I don't see why he shouldn't be able to stay." Smiling he looked at his daughters seeing twin expressions of happiness and approval, when he looked at the Hybrids sitting across from him he frowned at the expression on said hybrid's face. He looked as though he didn't believe him and was waiting for him to say: 'kidding!'

Shiro couldn't believe it. He wanted to but couldn't. Isshin had agreed to let him stay with them and they didn't even know his name. He knew he looked shocked, but that was what he was feeling. "Are ya serious? I can really stay with ya?"

Karin snorted. "Sure. We've always wanted a pet, and you don't look like you're going to pee all over the floor either, so bonus for us."

Shiro glared at Karin, but seeing her teasing smile he smirked in amusement. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad having a family and who knows, he might actually like them. "Thanks."

Yuzu smiled, serving them their food laughing at her father's dramatic speech to Masaki (yes, the poster) that they know had a new pet and that he was strong (Shiro sent him flying into the wall after another hug) Lying in his new bed, Shiro thought on how glad he was that he'd left the previous town for this one. Otherwise he wouldn't have met Yuzu and her family.

2 Months Later

It had been two months since Shiro had been adopted into the Kurosaki family. He'd never been happier in his life. Everyday he'd wake up the twins and help Yuzu with breakfast, slowly learning how to cook. Then he'd walk the girls to school before returning home to help Isshin out at the clinic. Around 2:30, Shiro would leave again to go pick the girls up, when they got home; he's play soccer with Karin and Yuzu before helping out with dinner. Shiro would do the dishes with Karin then he'd sit and 'help' them with homework. Shiro hadn't been to school for very long but he did know the basics and was learning fast through helping out the girls. After that they'd all watch some T.V then go to bed. Sometimes when Yuzu would have bad dreams she'd crawl into his bed and stay till morning. Not that Shiro really minded.

One day when Shiro was kicking the ball around with Yuzu and Karin, Isshin came running into the yard, barley missing the ball which was kicked at him.

"Guess what?"

Rolling his eyes Shiro decided to take the bait. "What goat-face?"

"I have just returned from the pet store and I've brought home a friend for Shiro to play with!" he grinned, walking over to Shiro and hugging him. (Shiro didn't get away in time) "Now you can have a playmate, Shiro-chan!"

Besides not being able to breathe, Shiro was horrified. Here's why. Every Hybrid knew that if you're a street Hybrid who's taken in, and the family buys a new trained educated Hybrid, most families kick the old hybrid out for the new one.

Karin looked at Shiro with worry when Isshin finally let him go. Yuzu, jumping with joy, followed her dad back inside. Shiro stayed rooted to the spot while Karin followed her sister inside. What would happen now? Would they kick him out, or would he be able to stay? Shiro walked into the house somberly slowly turning the corner. He didn't look up when he finally entered the room. His white ears were flat against his head while his tail was curled around his leg.

"Shiro?" He looked up at the sound of his voice. "This is Ichigo."

Isshin pointed to the new Hybrid, Shiro decided to glance at him. Looking at the new Hybrid Shiro felt all the bitterness and doubt disappear. Only to be replaced by awe and lust. Bright orange hair caught his attention first. A lean fit form with tanned skin awed him. Finally, looking at his face, he noted how similar they looked. Tea-brown eyes locked with his own golden-black ones. The two hybrids stared at each other, neither breaking the gaze.

"Ichigo?" The orange haired hybrid broke the gaze to look at Isshin. "This is Shiro, the one I was talking about. You'll be sharing a room with him."

"SHIRO!"

Ichigo was beyond pissed. The albino had once again written 'strawberry' on another one of Ichigo's plain white tee shirts with red sharpie. The albino's practical jokes were really getting on his nerves. Ichigo glared at the offending shirt in his grasp, thinking of how he was going to wash the red out of this shirt. All the others had turned pink in the wash, much to Ichigo's displeasure. Besides the many lewd comments and pranks that the white hybrid played on him, Ichigo thought that he was overall a nice person to be around. He was surprisingly gentle when playing with the twins and never yelled at them. Well, except for when he and Karin got into verbal battles, which she usually won.

Thinking about the albino hybrid, Ichigo wondered what his fur felt like. It was so white, like fresh snow in December. Ichigo had been tempted to run his fingers through the white tresses many times. Shiro had always seemed to tempt him and his instincts. He remembered the first night Yuzu came into their room crying because she'd had a bad dream. Ichigo not knowing what to do thought that he should get her some water and send her back to bed, but the Shiro pulled the covers away from him and scooted over some, silently inviting Yuzu over. She crawled into bed with him and soon fell back asleep with Shiro stroking her back while he slept.

The sound of the door being opened brought Ichigo out of his thoughts and back to the present. Shiro came walking in with the same smirk on his face as all the other times. "What's wrong carrot-top?"

The corner of Ichigo's eye twitched in annoyance to the nick-name. Holding up the newly rewind tee-shirt; he fixed the Samoyed with his best glare. "Was this really necessary to do?"

A toothy grin was his answer. "Damn it Shiro. Will you stop wrecking my shirts already? I'm running out of white shirts!"

"Aww, I thought ya liked it." The albino said with mock hurt. "Besides tha' hurts ma feelings tha ya don't like it. Strawberry."

"Don't call me that." Ichigo snarled.

"Strawberry."

Growl.

"St-ra-ber-ry!"

"That's it!"

Ichigo rushed the albino Samoyed, tackling him to the floor scratching and biting at him. The other hybrid bit back, not letting Ichigo get the upper hand. Rolling them over Shiro pinned Ichigo's hands to the floor, while leaning away slightly so as to avoid getting bitten again.

"Calm down, Ichi."

Struggling Ichigo bared his teeth at him. "Get off!"

"No."

He growled, struggling again. "Shiro just get off will you?"

The Samoyed seemed thoughtful for a moment. For a second Ichigo thought that he might let him up, but when Shiro flashed him a grin Ichigo's small shred of hope deflated.

Picking the orange haired hybrid up, not caring about the loud protests, he carried him over to his bed, dumping him down and then jumping on him again. Flipping him over, he pinned Ichigo down with his body. The other hybrid struggled again, not liking that he was being pinned by the albino with his face pressed into the mattress.

The struggles underneath him finally stopped after some time, drawing Shiro's attention to his panting captive. Sliding back to sit on Ichigo's thighs getting conferrable then placed his hands on Ichigo's back and started to rub the tensed muscles. He watched as the orange tail that was stiff before; relax then swishing back and forth in happiness. When Shiro continued to rub and kneed his back, Ichigo allowed his body to relax, groaning softly at the attention being played to his sore back. Shiro smiled when he saw how relaxed Ichigo was becoming. Little did Ichigo know, but Shiro had a crush on the cute strawberry. The only reason he played the jokes on him was because he loved to see him flustered and angry. Calling him the cute pet names was like the icing on the cake. As much as Ichigo was enjoying the back rub, he felt a tightening in his lower belly that he couldn't place. When Shiro's skilled hands went lower to massage his lower back, pushing his hips into the mattress some more, Ichigo realized with horror what the feeling was. He was hard! Ichigo felt his cheeks coloring in embarrassment. Trying to will away his erection he tried to think of something that would repulse him, but all he could think of right now was how good Shiro's hands felt against him. He wanted to whimper in desperation, but he knew that would alert the other to his predicament. Suddenly Shiro's hands stopped what they were doing causing Ichigo's eyes to widen in horror. 'Shit'.

"Hay Ichigo?"

"Y-yah?"

"Is something wrong?"

Gulping, Ichigo answered hesitantly. "N-no. Why?"

"Ya got all still all of a sudden. Ya ok?"

"Yah, I'm fine!"

Pause. "Want me tuh get off?"

"NO!" If Shiro got off he might find out about his 'problem'.

Shiro narrowed his eyes, something wasn't right. Whenever he tried to cuddle Ichigo in the past, he would struggle and yell at him till he let go or got off. He also noticed that Ichigo's orange ears where pressed against his head, almost disappearing into the orange mess. Gently, Shiro placed his hands underneath Ichigo to attempt to flip him over so he could see what was wrong with him.

"N-no!" Ichigo couldn't let Shiro find out. The idea of the Samoyed laughing at him and hating him was too painful for the orange haired hybrid.

When Shiro had tried to lift Ichigo up, his hand brushed against the front of Ichigo's jeans, he froze. Neither of them moved Ichigo's cheeks burned in humiliation, he was horrified at his reaction to the massage and Shiro's gentle hands. Ichigo had actually liked the Samoyed not that he was going admit that to Shiro, but he secretly liked Shiro to the point of watching the white haired hybrid in all he did. He may like the Samoyed but he didn't want the other to find out about his affections like this. If possible his ears flattened against his head even more while his tail curled protectively against his leg and closed his eyes, lowering his head in shame.

"Ichigo?" his eyes snapped open at his name. He gulped.

"Why are you hard?" The shock was evident in his voice making Ichigo's blush darken. "S-sorry, I…I didn't…..I'm sorry." Shiro's ears perked at the apology.

"For what?" Ya didn't do anything wrong." Surprised Ichigo looked over his shoulder at Shiro. "B-but I thought….you froze so…I."

Shiro watched in amusement when Ichigo continued to struggle with his words, He felt the orange tail twitch from where it was curled around Ichigo's leg making Ichigo's embarrassment apparent. Slowly, Shiro shifted so he was lying flush against Ichigo, laying his head on Ichigo's shoulder listening as his breath hitched. "Did ya think I didn't like it?"

With that said Shiro thrust his hips forward and against Ichigo's ass, grinding into him so Ichigo could feel Shiro's own erection. Again Shiro heard Ichigo's gasp. Ichigo could feel every part of Shiro's body pressed against him, the cloth covered erection Shiro had pressed into his ass, making him squirm slightly but not entirely to get away.

"Ya feel that?" He nodded; a small gasp escaped his lips when he was suddenly flipped over onto his back. Shiro lay down on top of Ichigo again; grinding his erection into Ichigo's causing them both to groan at the feeling. Ichigo felt a small bit of fear enter his system when Shiro looked down at him with lust and hunger. Ichigo had seen that look before. Aizen had worn that exact same look right before he raped Ichigo. At the time Ichigo had never been in a relationship before, and Aizen made him feel safe and loved. He would hold him and cuddle him at night. Aizen always stopped before when Ichigo would protest, but after three months of Ichigo refusing to submit to him, Ichigo guessed he got impatient, because the next time they got intimate Aizen didn't stop. All through the ordeal, Aizen whispered sweet nothings into his ear trying to make him feel better, but when you had a hard cock shoved up you're unprepared virgin ass and where told to relax, just you try and do that.

Shiro saw the fear seem into Ichigo's eyes. He didn't like that, Ichigo had no reason to fear him, he wasn't going to do anything Ichigo told him not to. Leaning his head down onto Ichigo's shoulder again, he voiced his question that he had wanted to ask the orange haired hybrid for a long time.

"Be my mate? He whispered into Ichigo's ear, hoping Ichigo wouldn't reject him.

Shocked by Shiro's question, it took a few seconds for Ichigo's brain to kick in again. "W-what?"

Shiro chuckled. "I'm asking ya to be my mate baka strawberry,"

Ichigo scowled at the name: "Don't call me that!" Again he started to struggle. Shiro frowned; getting Ichigo angry hadn't been his goal. Getting Ichigo naked and aroused, now that was his goal. Shiro pinned Ichigo's arms above his head while gently thrusting against him again, grinning at the sharp intake of breath. Ichigo momentarily stopped his struggles in favor of rubbing back against him. They both moaned at the pleasure coiling in their stomachs.

"So will ya be my mate?" Ichigo opened his eyes not realizing he had closed them to look at Shiro, blushing at the heated look he was given. Licking his lips he answered.

"I-if I say no, will you force me?" he whispered, fearing the answer. He felt the other tense. He wanted to shy away from the look Shiro gave him. "What do ya mean? Will I…rape ya?" Ichigo shut his eyes, turning his head away, hoping Shiro wouldn't take offence; he just wanted to know if he would. Suddenly Shiro was off him. Ichigo opened his eyes in surprise not expecting the other hybrid to do that.

Shiro felt like shit. Ichigo though he would rape him if he didn't say yes? Shiro turned from were he was sitting on the bed to look at Ichigo. Maybe he had been raped before and was still scared? Shiro thought that could be a possibility. No one knew what Ichigo's past was like not even Isshin. Shiro moved closer again. "Ichigo, have you ever had sex before?"

Ichigo visible flinched at the question obviously not wanting to answer him. As much as Ichigo didn't want Shiro to find out, he also wanted to tell him. "I- I've had sex, but I didn't like it. The person I was with at the time didn't stop when I asked him to one time. I was in so much pain; I didn't know that sex was supposed to feel like that. He said it didn't."

Shiro saw the sad look on the others face. He felt angered at the fact that Ichigo had been basically raped. Gently he shifted closer to the other, and placed his arms around him. "I would never do that to you."

Ichigo leaned into the embrace, nuzzling against the other, loving the touch.

"An' sex isn't suppose ta be painful. It feel's amazing." he grinned at the blush on Ichigo's face. He watched as the redhead squirmed, a dark blush on his beautiful face. "So will ya be ma'h mate?"

Ichigo shivered, Shiro's voice tickling his ear, making it twitch in response. He couldn't believe his response to the other hybrid. Without even trying he was able to inspire such passion in him. Ichigo found himself agreeing right away. His ears flipped forward in response to Shiro's happy growl.

Gently Shiro leaned his mate-to-be onto the bed beneath them, mindful of his tail. Leaning down he pressed his lips to Ichigo's gently working his lips against the berry's, groaning when Ichigo responded. After a few seconds Shiro hesitantly Swiped his tongue over Ichigo's lips, hoping the other would open up to him. Ichigo made a sound in the back of his throat at the action, opening his mouth to the prodding tongue, moaning as it rubbed against his own. The kiss, which had started out innocent turned passionate as their tongues tangled together.

Shiro gently pulled Ichigo's tongue into his mouth and began sucking on it, delighted in the moan Ichigo let out. While sucking on Ichigo's tongue, Shiro mover his hands up to the two fluffy ears, and gently rubbing them. While secretly loving the feel of the soft fur against his fingertips. He felt them twitch in his touch, smirking as Ichigo gave an aggravated huff.

Pulling away from the kiss, Ichigo reached his hands up and stroked the white furry ears on Shiro's head. The soft fur felt amazing against his hand. Shiro chuckled at Ichigo's attention to his white ears, not wanting to be out-done he leaned up and licked one orange ear, smiling at the gasp. Giving it another lick he nibbled at it, loving the breathless sigh Ichigo gave in response.

Ichigo shuddered at the nip, feeling his cock stir at the feeling it brought to him. When Shiro started leaving his ears with affectionate licks and nips, Ichigo soon turned to a mass of goo, unable to think or move. All he could do was at this point was heavy gasping and let out a multitude of sighs at the affectionate attention.

Giving the orange ears one last lick each, Shiro moved back down Ichigo's body till he was above his lips. Kissing him softly he rubbed up and down Ichigo's sides. The slight moan that came from those sinful lips spurred Shiro on more. Passing one last kiss on the berry's lips, Shiro put his plan into motion.

"Ichigo?"

*pant* "Y-yah?"

"I need ya tuh take off yer clothes so we can continue." While waiting for his words to reach Ichigo's mush brain, he slowly lifted his shirt up to his chest.

When Shiro's words did reach the gooey mass called Ichigo's brain, he blushed at the meaning that would have. He still couldn't believe the object of his affections was kissing and touching him, let alone seeing him naked. When he felt Shiro's hands on his bare chest rubbing his nipples he choked in surprise. He hadn't felt Shiro move at all. Looking to the side Ichigo nodded.

Grinning, Shiro lifted the shirt higher; after Ichigo raised his arms he lifted the garment over his head, mindful of the sensitive ears. Tossing the shirt over his shoulder, Shiro locked eyes with the blushing teen under him. Not breaking the eye contact, he went to undo Ichigo's pants slowly so as to not scare him. Once they were undone, Shiro had him stand up while he sat on the bed. Looking into Ichigo's shy gaze he pulled the pants down on the slim hips, stopping only when Ichigo whined in protest. Once he was sure he wouldn't protest, Shiro pulled the jeans off, still not looking away from the brown eyes. He couldn't help but laugh at Ichigo's blushing face when he did that. The teen was so cute!

Ichigo squirmed when Shiro started laughing. He knew it was stupid to blush but he couldn't help it. Especially with the dirty thoughts that were running through his head. But when Shiro looked down at Ichigo's body all thoughts left in favor of watching his reaction.

Shiro had never seen a more beautiful body in his entire life. Ichigo's chest was smooth and free of blemishes as far as he could see. His nipples were a nice brown color that went nicely with the rest of the sun kissed skin. Ichigo's stomach muscles were well toned as was all his muscles, not an inch of fat was on Ichigo's body. Lowering his gaze he saw the black boxers and the obvious erection held within them. To top it all off the teen had amazingly long legs that Shiro thought would look great around his waist as he pounded into the berry. a movement behind the teen brought Shiro's attention to the orange tail there, swaying back and forth nervously. Grinning he reached out to touch said tail.

Ichigo gasped out when Shiro grabbed his tail, shuddering as it was stroked. He whimpered when Shiro tightened his grip. "S-Shiro."

"Yah?"

T-...takeyourclothesofftoo."

Pausing in what he was doing, Shiro looked up into the blushing face of the one who'd spoken.

"T-take of y-your c-cl-clothes t-too...P-please?" Ichigo looked away horrified that he'd stuttered. Shiro would think him a fool!

"Ok."

"H-huh?"

Shiro stood up and began stripping out of his clothes, not at all worried. When he was done and only stood in his boxers he let Ichigo take his time and look. Maybe even touch.

To say Ichigo was impressed with Shiro's body was an understatement. He had to try not to let his jaw hit the floor. Shiro was lean and his body toned. Underneath the ivory skin were tight muscles the moved in turn with their owner. Hesitant Ichigo reached out to tough the toned chest, ready to take his hand away the moment Shiro told him to.

Shiro was warmer than he looked surprisingly. Ichigo pressed his hand firmly against his chest once he was sure Shiro wouldn't protest. Underneath his palm Ichigo could feel the steady beating of Shiro's heart. Looking up Ichigo saw Shiro gazing at him through half lidded eyes. He lifted his own hand and placed it onto Ichigo's chest mimicking Ichigo's, placing it over his heart. Both felt each other's heart speed up. Pulling away Shiro pulled down his boxers and kicked them away. He almost felt the blush that spread across Ichigo's face when he looked down. Shiro was by no means small.

He felt Shiro's hands on his hips, silently asking if it was ok for him to pull Ichigo's boxers off him. Nodding, Ichigo watched as Shiro pulled away the reminder of his clothes. While Shiro was quite big, Ichigo wasn't small nor big. To Shiro it really didn't matter.

Gently he pulled the other towards the bed. Lying down he pulled Ichigo on top of him, both groaning as their arousals slid together. Looking up at Ichigo, Shiro couldn't help but feel nervous. Ichigo himself felt scared and nervous. He knew that Shiro wouldn't hurt him like Aizen had. At least he hoped Shiro wouldn't. From what he knew about sex between males was that at first it was painful, but it was suposse to get better. Or at least that was what he was told.

Shiro and Ichigo began to share a series of slow kisses, each one becoming more passionate than the last. The feeling of their tongues twirling together was addictive. Soon the kisses turned wet as the hybrids began petting at each other's body. Quickly Shiro grasped ahold of Ichigo's erection, stroking it. Ichigo cried out at the sudden pleasure, breaking the kiss in favor of thrusting into Shiro's hand, moaning at the pleasured sensation.

"S-Shiro!"

"Yah?"

"Ugh...this f-feels good."

Shiro smirked at Ichigo's words, tightening the hold on him. "Ya want tuh cum?" he whispered into the orange ears.

Ichigo mewled at Shiro's choice of words, wanting, no needing to cum. "Y_-yes_~!"

Shiro chuckled as Ichigo tried to thrust into his hand, making the sweetest sounds. "I'll make ya cum so sweet."

A gasp left Ichigo's mouth before he could stop it. Shiro's words affecting him more than they should. Oh he hoped that the albino's words were true.

The pleasure Ichigo was feeling was beyond what he'd ever felt before. Even when he had been with Aizen, he'd felt pleasure from the man when they had fooled around (never having sex of course) However it was nothing compared to this. Shiro made him feel things he hadn't before.

A cry left the berry's lips as a wet heat engulfed his cock. Ichigo arched his back off the bed when he felt his cock being sucked inside that wet hot heat. Looking down, Ichigo saw the top of Shiro's head bob up and down in his lap. The mouth around him started to suck harder bringing out harsh cries from Ichigo. Tangling his hands into Shiro's hair, he tried to get the Samoyed to take more of him into that hot mouth. He whined when Shiro chuckled around him, pulling away ignoring his cries of protest.

Licking his lips, Shiro smirked at the site Ichigo made. Flushed and panting. "Can't let ya cum too soon."

Gently, Shiro lifted Ichigo's legs up placing them onto his shoulders, as he lay down. Leaning forward he kissed Ichigo's erection, licking him lightly when the hybrid mewled in pleasure. Slowly, as not to scare him, Shiro licked his way down to Ichigo's entrance lapping at it. He rubbed Ichigo's thighs when he jerked in Shiro's grasp. After making sure the red head wouldn't move, he licked at Ichigo again, smirking at the gasp it drew. He swirled around the entrance getting it wet before pushing his finger into him.

The reaction was immediate. Ichigo tensed and cried out in surprise. Shiro shushed him, placing kisses along his thighs, a silent apology for not warning him. When Ichigo once again relaxed, Shiro started to move the finger in and out, careful not to hurt Ichigo.

He couldn't explain the feeling Shiro inflicted on him, the finger inside him pulled in and out making him squirm. When a second figure entered him he felt the twinge of pain. Soon the feeling passed leaving Ichigo feeling slightly full. When Shiro started to move his fingers around, the discomfort rose again, making Ichigo wince. The light kisses against his thighs helped.

Ichigo was tight! Shiro could only imagine how he would feel around him. He knew he was causing Ichigo some discomfort, but it was necessary if he didn't want to hurt Ichigo. Trailing light kisses against his thighs, Shiro gently and slowly pushed in a third finger, stopping when Ichigo hissed in pain.

"M'sorry Ichigo, but I have ta do this."

"I-it's ok…..just…s-slow down…it…h-hurts.!" A pained cry left Ichigo when the fingers inside him started to move around. Shiro winced when Ichigo let out a choked sob. Trying to help, he lapped at Ichigo's flagging erection trying to make the other feel pleasure to help him with the pain. He felt the passage around his fingers start to relax and Ichigo's arousal harden. Opening his mouth, Shiro brought the hot length back inside his mouth, sucking hard in hopes of getting Ichigo to relax.

The mouth over him felt amazing. It sucked him in, then let go only to repeat. A tongue licked him from base to tip, swirling around the slit before lightly sucking on the head then taking it back in. Ichigo started to thrust into Shiro's mouth wanting more of the pleasure. Suddenly something inside him was touched by Shiro's fingers making Ichigo's body arch and shudder at the intense sensation.

"A-auhhhh!"

"Found it."

Panting, Ichigo looked down at the hybrid in between his legs. "Found what?" 

"Yer prostate" To emphasize his words he pushed up against it again watching as Ichigo panted in pleasure. He began shallow thrusts into Ichigo while sucking on his cock, listening to the moans and cries he let out. When he started to thrust back against Shiro's fingers, he figured the red head was ready.

"Ichigo."

"Mmmmm…wh-what?"

'Are ya ready for this?"

The redhead paused, thinking about Shiro's words. After a few seconds, he nodded his head trying not to let Shiro see his blush. He didn't know what to expect from this act, but if it felt anything like what Shiro had just done for him now, he would gladly agree to the act.

Shiro placed light kisses along Ichigo's chest, sucking on his neck leaving a few hickeys in his wake. Placing a kiss to each, he pulled Ichigo towards him and sealed his lips over the redheads.

"Shiro?"

"Hmmmm?"

"T-this won't hurt too much will it?"

Looking down at his mate-to-be, Shiro saw the uneasy look Ichigo was giving him. "I won't hurt you any more than I have to Ichi."

With a nod, Ichigo wrapped his arms around Shiro, hoping he was right. Once the albino was slicked up he pressed his erection towards Ichigo trying not to scare him. Both hybrids froze and looked at each other. Not breaking eye contact, Shiro pressed forward. It took a while, but eventually Shiro's hips were pressed against Ichigo, leaving them both panting at the feeling of being so close.

Ichigo panted at the feeling of being so full. Shiro was above him, eyes closed and shaking slightly trying not to thrust into Ichigo and hurt him.

"Shi, mo…move…please."

"Ugghh."

Pulling out slightly, Shiro slowly thrust back in. The pace was slow and deep, neither talking, only wanting to enjoy the feel of the other against their skin. When Shiro finally struck Ichigo prostate again, Ichigo thrust back against Shiro hard. Fully intending for him to take him harder. The pace turned harsher after that, the wanton cries from Ichigo driving Shiro closer to the end. The sweet torture against his sweet spot was driving him crazy, sadly it wasn't enough. He wanted more.

"Shi, stop."

At first, the words didn't register with Shiro's muddled brain, but when Ichigo asked again, he stopped, abet reluctantly, but still.

"What, Ichi."

"P-pull out."

"Huh?"

Ichigo was scarlet, trying to work up the courage to ask his question. "Pull out….I want to try something."

Confused but curious, Shiro pulled out, kissing Ichigo when he winced. Sitting back on his heels, Shiro looked back to his mate while trying not to spread his legs and take him again.

"Now what, Ichi?"

At Shiro's soft words, Ichigo rolled onto his stomach. From there he raised himself to his knees, blushing at the heated look he felt on his sweaty form. Placing his hands against his chest, Ichigo flicked his tail towards his face, flushing at the thought of what he was about to do. Opening his mouth Ichigo liked at the smooth appendage, taking it into his mouth to suck on. Soon the velvet fur was moist with his saliva. A heavy blush was on his face and he could hear his mate groaning behind him. Pulling his tail away, Ichigo moved it towards his already stretched entrance, gently circling around it.

He had always wanted to do this, but had been too self-conscious and scared to ever attempt to do what he was about to. Ichigo felt the heated gaze Shiro had follow Ichigo's tail as it circled around his stretched, pink entrance. Slowly, Ichigo pushed his tail into himself, letting out a small huff and sigh when it finally slipped inside. The slicked velvet fur tickled him, causing Ichigo to squirm at the sensation. Pushing more inside himself Ichigo tried to slow his breathing down and concentrate on thrusting his slicked tail in and out of his hot entrance. The first time he pulled his tail away from himself, Ichigo gasped and shivered at the feeling of his ass muscles constricting around his sensitive tail as well as the tickling feeling of the fur on his tail retreating.

Ichigo let off a series of heavy pants and moans as he continued to pull the appendage away from himself till only the tip remained inside. Letting out a deep breath, Ichigo spread his legs more and thrust his tail back inside himself as hard as he could.

"Kyaah~ aahhhh~!"

Ichigo keened and panted as he struck his prostate, enjoying the feeling it brought. After that first thrust, he continued the pull and push motions with his orange tail, crying out every time he hit his own prostate. The throbbing in his erection was brought to Ichigo's attention when it brushed against the mattress when he thrust his hips down. Wrapping a slick hand around his arousal, Ichigo began to jerk himself in time with his tail thrusts, slowly bringing himself closer to climax.

A deep groan from behind startled Ichigo out of his lust induced state. Looking over his shoulder and stilling the jerks to himself as well as the thrusts into himself, Ichigo locked eyes with a hot, lust filled gaze. Shiro's eyes were so aroused that his eyes looked black. He hadn't moved from his spot and was pleasuring himself in time with the tail entering Ichigo's body. Seeing this, Ichigo stopped all his movements, shivering at the deep groan of disappointment from the white hybrid.

Swallowing, Shiro reluctantly removed his hand from his own member. When he spoke, his voice was deep and husked: "Why' ya stop?"

Ichigo shuddered at the sound, whining when he also wanted to know why; it had felt so good, pleasuring himself under Shiro's hot gaze and getting lost in his pleasure. Oh how he wanted to lose himself again, lose himself and then reach nirvana in a white hot climax.

Ichigo was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed Shiro move and lean down till he felt a wet lick on the stretched skin surrounding his tail. Ichigo let out a squeal, jerking the appendage in surprise, his squeal turning into a deep moan. The licks continued lapping at his entrance, till the blue tongue of his not-yet-mate entered him too.

'Uhg!' Ichigo laid his head down on the pillow, gasping in pleasure at the feel of not only his own tail, but also Shiro's wet tongue. For a few minutes Shiro continued to rim Ichigo, lapping around his tail and inside, listening to the soft cries he gave off. As much as Shiro wanted to continue, he couldn't last much longer, and if he was correct, neither could Ichigo. He pulled away, smiling at the whine he got in reaction.

"We need tah finish this Ichi, I can't take much more." Shiro's voiced was strained from holding back his pleasure for so long. Nodding Ichigo slowly pulled his tail out, shuddering at the sensation, and biting his lip to stop himself from thrusting it back in. Once the orange appendage was free, Ichigo turned over onto his back panting softly. Locking eyes with Shiro, Ichigo spread his legs to make room for Shiro's hips so they could continue.

Before Shiro restarted their seductive dance again, he took a moment to enjoy the view Ichigo made. His orange ears were pushed forward in pleasure, twitching ever so often. A deep blush colored the other's face bringing out his natural freckles that dotted the bridge of his nose. Trailing his gaze down Ichigo's boy, Shiro licked his lips at the sight of Ichigo's swollen nipples that still had saliva traces on them, watching as that blush stained chest rose and fell in deep breaths in an attempt to control the labored breathing. Sweat glistened on the tanned body so much like his own, trails of it going down the hot body into dark orange curls. Glancing down at the other's man hood, Shiro watched the hot length pulse with each beat of the others heart. Saw it twitch in anticipation. The orange tail had curled around Ichigo's left leg, bringing Shiro's gaze down towards the slightly stretched entrance he so wanted to be in at that moment. It still had his saliva leaking out of it in small trails, slowly dripping onto the bedspread.

The legs on either side of him raised higher, curling around Shiro's waist in obvious invitation. Grinning, Shiro moved forward till his own pale length was pushed up against Ichigo's hole, both groaning at the contact. With deliberate slowness, he pressed into him letting out a breath as Ichigo's head fell back onto the pillow. Once the head was in, Shiro stopped moving altogether, instead leaning down on top of Ichigo till they were pressed together.

When Ichigo had spread his legs for Shiro, he couldn't help but notice how handsome the other was. Shiro's face held a tinge of pink to it, bringing out his white complexion and inverted eyes. Eyes that were so glazed by pleasure and want they shone. Shiro's white ears stood erect upon his head, giving a twitch at every sound. Those ears where just about the softest thing Ichigo had ever touched before, the white fur was as soft as they looked. However those fangs were not.

Ichigo could see the pointed teeth resting against Shiro's bottom lip, a blue tongue swiping over them every few seconds. Ichigo wondered what those sharp objects would feel like when they pierced his skin. Ichigo gave a shudder at the thought. Ichigo watched as Shiro's hard muscles flexed with each movement, sweat trickling down hard abs towards the hard length of the other. The white curls that framed Shiro's manhood looked about as soft as his ears, but what they framed was anything but at the moment. Shiro's cock was tinged pink in arousal, with beads of pre-come running down its sides. Shiro was a good two inches longer than Ichigo's own six inch cock. It had defiantly felt big inside him.

Not even realizing what he was doing, Ichigo raised his legs and curled the around Shiro's waist, wanting that length inside him. When Shiro had pushed inside, Ichigo couldn't keep his head up, so he leaned it back onto the pillow. He noticed Shiro stop and was about to ask what was wrong when he laid his body on top of Ichigo's.

They just lay there for a few moments, enjoying the others close body. With the same slowness as before, Shiro pushed the rest of his length back inside Ichigo, then slowly pulled back out. Steadily they built as pace of push and pull, rocking against each other.

"Ahh, …Shiro, more..please~."

Grunt, "Hold on Ichi."

Shiro lifted one tan leg up onto his shoulder, pleased with the others flexibility. Raising to his knees, Shiro increased the pace while trying to hold out his orgasm. When Ichigo's cries of passion turned more animalistic, he knew the end was near. Leaning forwards he captured the orange haired hybrids lips, mindful of the elongated fags. Without warning Shiro pounded into the other, pulling back to grip at the slick length.

Ichigo couldn't take it much more. The hand upon him and the hot arousal pounding into him were quickly sending him over the edge. Ichigo knew neither of them could take the sweet torture anymore, so he let his instincts take over. Baring his neck to the dominating hybrid, Ichigo placed his hands near his head and looked straight at the other. Swallowing the access fluid in his mouth, Ichigo said the words he knew would finish them both.

"Mark me, my Mate, mark me now!"

When Shiro heard those words, any part of his resistance to giving in to his instincts vanished. With a roar, he shot forward burying his fangs into the soft flesh of Ichigo's neck. He thrust as hard as he could, as fast as he could, till he felt the muscled around him shudder and squeeze. A sharp cry from Ichigo sounded his pleasure as he rode his orgasm, bucking into Shiro's hand and back onto his length. The coil holding Shiro's pleasure back snapped and he too followed his mate to nirvana, growling into the shoulder of his mate as he thrust into him riding out his harsh orgasm.

For the next few minutes all that was heard was their panting breaths. Ichigo was the first to move, wrapping his arms around Shiro's white form, running them up and down his back. Shiro arched his back in response, lifting his head with a groan.

"Wow, thought I went blind there."

Ichigo laughed at his words, "Me too. I've never felt that before. It was intense" Chuckling, Shiro licked at the mating mark, soothing the agitated flesh.

"Shiro?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you pull out? It feels weird." Ichigo blushed at his own words, scowling at Shiro's laugh.

"Sorry, Ichi. Can't do tha' for a bit."

"Huh? Why?"

Snickering, Shiro leaned up on his elbows. "Cause we're knotted fer a bit."

"K-knotted? What do you mean?"

Shaking his head, Shiro grabbed the others hand and brought it down its owners body till it reached his entrance. Carefully as not to hurt the other, he traced their fingers around the swelled knot that was inside and that stretched the skin.

"It's normal, but it'll take a bit fer it tah go down. Sorry should hav' warned ya."

Nodding in understanding, Ichigo entwined their fingers, bringing their hands up to their chests. Ichigo lightly wrapped his legs around Shiro, but they both groaned at the movement.

"Ichi, don' move like tha, ok."

'Uhg, yah ok.'

Shiro laid his forehead against Ichigo's, breathing in his mates scent. "Yah hav' no idea how long I wan'ted tah do tha."

"How long?" Ichigo hated that his voice sounded as timid as he felt.

"Since tha day I saw yah.'

Startled, Ichigo looked into the others eyes, "You did?"

Shiro nodded. "Then why didn't you say anything? Or do anything?"

"I din't cause of tha girls, though' yah wouldn't like tha."

Ichigo smiled, 'That makes sense." Wait a second, "Oh my god, Shiro! What if they heard us!"

Shiro laughed, "They left this mornin'. It's just you an' me."

Relaxing at Shiro's words, Ichigo snuggled against him, curling his tail around Shiro's fluffy one. Slowly, they both drifted off to sleep, curled around the other in happiness, glad they had what they always wanted, a home, family, and a mate. It was all any hybrid could ask for.

Wow, haven't written anything in almost a year! This took me a few days to complete, had to re-write some things I wasn't happy with. So hear you are a new chapter in this series. I don't know when I'm going to update my other stories, but I'll have them updated soon. The next chapter for this series will be a Nnoitra and Shinji pairing. Urahara and Aizen make a bet in collage that one of their children must marry the other, what will Nnoitra and Shinji do?

I love feedback, and sorry once more. If ya review I become motivated to finish writing. Ja ne!


	4. Ocean Eyes

I'm back

*See's angry faces* wait don't kill me! I haven't told you the good news! *cringes*

So uhm, I finished the third part of the Hybrid Series. Tee-hee. And I also have a game plan for the rest of the chapters and their pairings. Lawl.

Ok so I have some bad news, but don't freak out. I won't be continuing Panther's Cub, King of the Hollows, or my other Fic's, besides Club Life for a long while. I need to write out what I want to happen next. If anyone wants to help me come up with ideas I'm open to hear them.

Also Club Life is being re-written and shit so be prepared for it to be far more raunchy than before. I'm still working out who's with who, but the main characters will still be Ichigo, Shiro, Renji and Rukia. Oh, sad fact I look like Rukia. O.o I know I shit a brick wall when that was pointed out. So I don't really like here some much but I still have a place for her in my sick twisted mind. HAHAHAH.

I'll also be starting a new Series to be posted when I have more done for this one. It'll be called the Shuffle Series and will be yaoi mostly. I don't know why but I seriously can't for the life of me write normal sex between opposite genders. It don't come out right. O.o

So anyway onward with the awesomeness!

LAWL

Shinji Hiroko hated his father right now. Because of that stupid man, Shinji had been promised to one of his father's friends children. The man's name was Aizen Sosuke, he and Shinji's father; Urahara Kisuke had been close friends during their time at collage. Shinji's problem had first started in collage, way before he was even born when Aizen and his father had been drinking an amazing amount of alcohol and had made many outrageous bets based on their academic grades on many of their projects for several classes.

One of these rather idiotic bets that Urahara made with Aizen was the promising to marry one of their future children off to the other based on who received the highest mark at the end of their science class. The winner by one percent was Aizen. Now, twenty one years later, Shinji: 18, was currently sitting in a black Rolls Royce, driving to Aizen Sosuke's current estate.

As he sat in the expensive car, Shinji milled over all his worries and problems as of late.

One: he was only 18 and was now expected to be 'married' off.

Two: Aizen had 10 children, most with different mothers and only two girls.

Three: Shinji didn't exactly want to be parried or 'married' off to anyone.

And lastly, Shinji Hiroko was a hybrid, specifically an Egyptian Maui.

It was a lot to take in and a lot to decide over. He didn't really know if he wanted to go through with this. Urahara was his father and Shinji was expected to listen to what his father said, but there were instances when Shinji felt that didn't matter. This happened to be one of those instances. Shinji knew that if he wanted to run away he could, he was fast like his mother.

At the thought of his mother Shinji smiled. He remembered all those times they would play tag together, of the hours they played games, baked meals for Shinji's father, and of all the fond memories he held of the woman. She'd been a loving and kind mother, who was strict with Shinji when he'd done something he shouldn't have. She'd had sleek, hip length black hair and electric blue eyes that were both soft and electrifyingly intelligent.

When Shinji had been born, he'd had his father's golden hair, but instead of his father's curly hair, he had his mother's straight hair. Shinji also had his beloved mothers blue eyes against Urahara's grey ones. At night when Shinji's mother would put him to bed, she would always braid his hair while she'd tell him a story. However, Shinji's favorite part of the night time ritual was when she'd hum him to sleep with a lullaby, which was called Pan's Labyrinth lullaby. Then she would kiss him goodnight saying, "Night, my little Pharaoh."

Her death had affected Shinji the most.

"Are we there yet?" Shinji asked, trying to forget painful memories.

"No not yet, Hiroko-sama, we will be in ten minutes." replied the driver, while looking a Shinji through the rearview mirror.

Shinji seeped further into the seat, groaning at how long the drive was. He wished he could have had some form of company other than the driver: someone to share his misery and boredom. Preferably his cousin Hiyori Sarugaki, she'd at least keep him preoccupied. Shinji's ears drooped on his head at the thought of Hiyori. Who knew when he'd see her again, if he'd see her again? They'd always been joined at the hip causing trouble and mayhem where ever they went. When Shinji had been told of his father's bet, he thought at first it was a joke Hiyori and him had come up with. But after some convincing, Shinji had found it wasn't a prank at all. All Shinji had ever hoped to have in a mate seemed like a fantasy now, in light of recent events.

"Hiroko-sama, we're here." Shinji blinked out of his rather depressing thoughts, noticing the scenery change.

They pulled into a driveway that was surrounded by dense forest. The driveway distance wasn't long, and when the main house came into view, Shinji couldn't stop the gasp of shock. He'd known Aizen was a wealthy man, but the sheer size of the house and yard was staggering. Once Shinji had gotten over his initial shock, he began looking in more detail at the yard work and the house itself. All in the entire place was very beautiful, the yard well groomed, grass the perfect length, bushes nicely trimmed. The house was a sight to see, nothing seemed out of order. The windows of the mansion were all clean and nothing to blemish the outside of the building at all.

The driver had stopped the car in front of the main steps to the house, getting out walking around to open Shinji's door. Shinji noted that even the gravel was perfectly grated. The driver had opened the trunk and was in the process of pulling out Shinji's luggage when a man in a blue kimono stepped out of the house. When he got closer, Shinji could see that the man wasn't just a man, he was a hybrid like himself. However, instead of a feline, the man appeared to be a fox or something; he had violet hair and pale skin. Shinji wondered fleetingly why the man's eyes were closed, perhaps he couldn't see.

"Hiya, you must be Shinji, Kisuke's son right?" the man asked, "I'm Gin Ichimaru, been expecting ya for some time now."

"Oh yes, I'm Shinji." Gin's smile was a tad creepy, but then again who was he to judge. Shinji had been told he too had a fairly creepy smile, not to mention laugh at times. Shinji tried not to let his slight discomfort be noticed, but he knew the other could see the way his golden tail and ears twitched now and then.

"Shall we go inside and get you settled then?" Gin asked, trying not to smile too much, even if Shinji was a bit obvious about his discomfort towards him, he'd warm up to the upset feline in no time.

"Oh, ok.' Shinji answered lamely.

Gin motioned to the driver to bring the luggage with him as they walked up to the mansion. Shinji again couldn't stop the small gasp as they entered. It was even more impressive and beautiful from the inside than even the outside. It had a Victorian feel to it, old in make but new in renovations and furniture. Shinji loved these types of homes, they reminded him so much of the house he and his mother had when she was still alive. The interior was clean and well-kept as the outside and the yard. Everything appeared to have its spot.

"Beautiful, isn't it? Aizen-sama likes old styled house. He grew up in one." Gin was amused by the look of awe and happiness. The teen obviously loved old styled houses.

Gin gave Shinji a small tour of the house while the fox hybrid showed the 'cat' hybrid where his quarters would be. Shinji showed such awe and excitement at everything he saw. Gin was happy to note that Shinji indeed had something in common with his own powerful mate. As Gin watched Shinji enjoy the tour, he took further note of the feline's likes and dislikes when it came to decor. Again it was mostly similar to Aizen's. The things he didn't seem to approve of where Gin's decorating insistence. Amusing.

"This will be yer quarters while yer here, least until ya' move in with yer' mate." Gin smiled, at Shinji opening a conversation topic the other might not be so fond of. He had a hunch Shinji didn't like the arranged mating or 'marriage' as some called it. As he predicted Shinji gave an unimpressed snort.

"Ya' don't wan' tuh move rooms tuh' be with yer' intended?" Gin's question rewarded a glare and the feline's posture changed completely. Before he's been relaxed from the tour, but at Gin's inquiries it quickly changed to defensive and agitated, if the bristled tail was anything to go by.

"If this is my room, do you mind if I have some time to myself?" Shinji asked through gritted teeth. Gin, not wanting to make matters worse agreed, letting the feline have his solitude without fuss. Before Shinji disappeared inside completely, Gin reminded him of the evening plans.

"Just so you know, we're all havin' dinner 'round five 'fifteen, ok. I'll come get ya' then 'kay?"

With Shinji's assurance that he'd be ready by then, Gin left him to unpack and rest both his mental and physical wellbeing.

Shinji began unpacking his belongings as soon as he was left to his own defenses. The room was quite grand and flourished, with pine wood as the floorboards. Cream colorings were used for all his living room furnishings. The actual bedroom was a rich gold and red color scheme that continued into the bathroom with tints of blue for the towels and face clothes. Overall, Shinji was very happy with the room and didn't like the thought of having to leave it anytime soon.

While he finished his unpacking, Shinji thought of how he would be given to one of Aizen's children. As much as he didn't want to believe this was happening, Shinji knew he'd have to accept this as his reality. There wasn't anything he could really do and Shinji wouldn't go back on his word. He could only hope for an acceptable mate.

With that thought in mind, Shinji finished and entered the bedroom to take a short nap before getting ready for the dreaded dinner later that evening.

Shinji watched as Gin snickered in front of him, apparently not caring if Shinji could hear him or not. It wasn't funny! Gin had come to collect Shinji for dinner, and he'd been sleeping, and apparently drooling while doing so. Wasn't his fault, the bed was simply too damn comfy.

As they walked Shinji started to fidget with his dress shirt. While he'd never been one to really wear fancy attire that didn't mean he couldn't look nice. It was a nice cream color so it went nicely with his gray slacks and he had simple sneakers (he refused to wear dress shoes) and a whit, red and brown tie that was loosely tied around his neck. Overall, Shinji thought he looked cleaned up for a dinner, but at the same time not too formal. Shinji may be gay, but he did have some 'straight' guy views. There were simply certain things Shinji just couldn't wear without being hideously drunk.

While Shinji and Gin were walking to the dining room, Shinji noticed that Gin seemed to be staring at him from the corner of his eye, maybe the fox thought he was hot or something. Not that Shinji didn't think he was attractive, but the fox was rumored to be Aizen's mate. Those rumor of course coming from Shinji's own father whom he had gotten shit-faced-couldn't-even-tell-where-his-fucking-hat-was drunk shortly before he left. Sure it wasn't something a normal good young adult would do, but when it came to Shinji's dad, there was nothing even remotely normal about the guy. He wore clogs and a stupid stripped hat all the time and the annoying fan of his. Shinji swore on his grave that someday that fan and hat would pay for all the teasing it got him in school. Oh they'd pay.

Being so caught up in his own thoughts and planning's of future revenge on his father's belongings, Shinji hadn't noticed they had arrived until a light tap on his shoulder averted his attention. As nervous a Shinji had been a few minutes ago , he found that now he wasn't. Although he had a hunch it had something to do with the revenge and murder thought directed towards his father, who'd gotten him into this in the first place, the bastard!

The door to the dinner room was opened and Shinji's life turned to shit. And it only took an hour.

He wasn't sure where the strength came from; maybe his mother's soft personality or his father's laid back attitude and refusal to be openly violent. Whoever Shinji got his new found strength from, it didn't seem to matter. He was seconds from flipping the whole god damn table upside down and evoke marshal law on them all. Shinji had fucking walked into a bloody family with multiple mental problem, he was positive.

Aizen seemed to have a god complex and sate at the front of the table, with Gin sitting beside him. He wore a constant condescending smirk all the time and had a 'I'm so much better than you" snobbish voice. It was driving Shinji to insanity just listening to the man give a speech before dinner about Shinji joining the family.

He didn't really know who he was betrothed to but Shinji sincerely hoped it wasn't to someone who already had a mate. Some of Aizen's kids already did have mates. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Szayel were already mated, leaving Yammy, Harribell, Luppi, Cirucci, Nelliel, Starrk and Nnoitra.

Shinji hoped that Yammy wasn't his intended. He was stupid and didn't seem to have manners at all. Even the most basic table manners like eating with YOUR DAMN MOUTH CLOSED! It drove Shinji up the wall when people did that. His stupid cousin Hiyori exploited that fact many times. And he wasn't all that bright.

Harribell was a beautiful woman with ample breasts and beautiful skin, but Shinji wasn't all that interested in her. He accepted her beauty and his own mild attraction, but it wasn't the love or I-want-to-fuck-you kind of attraction. It was more of an omg-your-so-beautiful-can-I-stare-at-you? Plus she held an all of air about her, like she didn't want anyone to really see her, which could explain why she wore a sweater that covered half her face.

Luppi confused Shinji to no end. Shinji didn't know if Luppi was a girl or a guy. This fact turned Shinji off right away. If even Shinji couldn't tell, then he could only imagine what other people must think. No, Shinji would not be promised to anyone who didn't even know if they we're male or female. It was just plain creepy. Plus Luppi seemed to be more focused on Grimmjow than anything else. Shinji had the distinct feeling Luppi had some un-sibling like feelings for the hybrid male.

Looking to his left, Shinji saw Cirucci leaning over the table for another bread stick. Shinji felt a shiver of disgust go down his spin. Her tits were just hanging there! Sure if a woman has bigger breasts that's mildly understandable, but Cirucci couldn't have even have had size B. Shinji couldn't help but notice that she didn't seem to be wearing a bra either, making her exposed boobs even more creepy. If her way of slutish dress didn't suffice to make Shinji want to run, it would be her terrible personality. She wined and acted like a stereotypically dumb, slut, blonde chic. Not happening. Ever.

Nelliel however was well mannered and as beautiful as her sister Harribell, plus she was built similar to her. But without the same color skin or hair. She had a beautiful body there was no doubt about it. Shinji would have been attracted to her if it wasn't for one flaw. She was unusually childish. She spoke like a three years old and had an overly childish nature about her. Over all she was a child in a woman's body. Shinji didn't have the patience for that.

Starrk was handsome, and had some facial hair. He looked intelligent and strong. Shinji could already tell the man was a wolf hybrid. His slightly rugged appearance had given that fact away, plus the way he eat his meat did too. It wasn't raw meat but it wasn't medium rare either. But when Shinji studied him some more he found the fatal flaw that could make being his mate a hassle. He looked like he could fall sleep at any moment.

Finally that last available spawn of Aizen was a male named Nnoitra. He was freakishly tall, more than even his father and Grimmjow, who looked like a basketball player who moonlighted as a cage fighter mind you, but wasn't as tall a Yammy, who was the stupid giant. He had a piano grin much like Shinji did himself, but Nnoitra's was much more sinister. He was also a cat hybrid, but a different breed. He was more wild looking. Shinji didn't see anything wrong with the tall skinny smiling man, but that changed rather quickly.

Before Shinji mentioned there was family problems he'd walked in on. Well he wasn't kidding.

Here's the thing, Aizen had been quite the player when he was younger, sleeping around and shit. So failing to ware protection he'd spawned ten children. All with different mothers. Yah, mind fuck huh?

So obviously the spawn's of Aizen didn't exactly see eye to eye. In fact Shinji was curious as to how they were all still alive. Starrk was the oldest of Aizen's children, and then came (in this order) Nelliel, Harribell, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Cirucci, Szayel, Luppi, and then Yammy.

Here's who got along. Harribell and Nelliel got along together nicely. Starrk, Ulquiorra and Harribell went together swimmingly. Grimmjow and Nelliel had a good bond, and Grimmjow surprisingly got along with Szayel and Ulquiorra seemed to put up with Yammy.

Now here's who didn't get along. Starrk hated Yammy for some reason; it might have had something to do with Starrk being the oldest and Yammy being the youngest. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra granted on each other's nerves, each not liking the others attitude. Yammy hated Grimmjow and Szayel with a passion, the other two repaying the feelings in full. Cirucci and Luppi couldn't stand the other. Which was weird considering they both acted like sluts. Starrk also couldn't stand the two sluts. Nnoitra didn't like Grimmjow very much, but the females of his family, well Nnoitra hated them. Despised them in fact. Shinji thought it had something to do with him feeling emasculate by them.

Needless to say dinner was more than interesting. Insults, crud words, snide remarks, threats, violence, and mild food throwing was the main entertainment for the night. As well as the terrible manners that circulated mainly with the males.

Shinji had been placed between Cirucci and Luppi. Yammy sat on Luppi's other side and Szayel sat on Criucci's other side with Aizen at the head of the table with Gin at his side. On Gin's other side Harribell sat; Grimmjow beside her and on his other side Nelliel sat putting the big man between the two women. Ulquiorra sat beside Nelliel and Nnoitra beside him. Finally Starrk brought up the end of the table.

So overall no one sat beside people they didn't like(except Shinji that is) but that didn't stop the siblings from bickering like it was going out of style.

So Cirucci and Luppi had started to bicker or as Shinji liked to call it, Bitch fight. And oh god was it annoying; Shinji could have slapped them purple. They were arguing over the most ironic thing, who was the biggest slut.

Oh yes. That's what they we're bickering about. Of all things.

"Least I don't hang my tits out for all the world to see."

"At least I have tits! You're flat as a board."

"And you're a lousy lay!"

"At least I can get a lay, no one would fuck you!"

"Cause I'm not the biggest pussy around?"

"Cause you're a bitch!"

And on they went, screaming at each other with Shinji right beside them. Joy. Across the table Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were having a disagreement about who was stronger. Yammy was bickering with Starrk who shot the giant death glares worthy of Hiyori. Szayel and Harribell seemed to be fighting about money or some shit like that, and finally Nnoitra was insulting Nelliel who returned the remarks with chilliness comebacks. The noise was deafening.

Shinji could feel a headache beginning. It was starting behind his eyes like always. Glancing around again in displeasure, Shinji locked eyes with the fox hybrid. Gin was smiling knowingly. Shinji felt a pang of sympathy for the hybrid for putting up with the bullshit in this so called family. Shinji rolled his eyes, Gin letting out a small chuckle in response. At least they could both see how dysfunctional these people where. They officially had something in common.

"Slut!"

"Bitch!"

"**Whore!"**

"**Hag!"**

"**Cunt!"**

Snap- went Shinji's patience. He'd had enough of this. Slamming his hands down on the table Shinji rounded on the two sitting beside him, standing up in fury.

"You're both trashy cunt sluts! You'd fuck a dog if it'd pay you whores two cents!" Rounding on Yammy who was still munching away while the rest of the table had gone silent, "You have the manners of a restarted three year old and the brain of an ameba! You're a stupid giant pig!"

He looked down to Szayel and Harribell next, "For fuck sakes money isn't the only thing in the world you know, just cause the other spent more on a birthday present doesn't mean you need to try and out fight the other with insults! Get over it!"

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, "We don't care who's the strongest, and neither should you. If you're so bent on fighting about it al least physically fight instead of having a pissing contest neither of you is going to win."

Starrk, "I know the ugly giant is stupid but for fuck sakes stop fucking encouraging him by trying to get him to understand things well beyond his brain capacity! You can't teach him anything without beating it into him! And put some effort into things instead of lazing about glaring your displeasure."

Nnoitra and Nelliel, "She's a woman whoopee! Just because she doesn't have a penis doesn't mean you can just act like she's less than what she is fuckwad! And stand up for yourself instead of letting him walk all over you! Stop being such a god damn child all the time!"

And Finally, **"CRAP, DAMN, FUCKING SHIT, GO TO FAMILY COUNCELING FOR JUDAS SAKE! EVEN MY FAMILY AND I DON'T HAVE THIS MANY BULLSHIT PROBLEMS! JEASUS FUCKIN H CHRIST JACK SHIT FRACKING CRAPBATTLE! GGAAAHHHH!"**

With that Shinji sat back down outburst done.

Silence. Shinji could feel the shocked eyes on him but couldn't bring himself to care. After having one outburst on people, he usually was pretty calm afterwards. Shinji didn't really see the point in getting overly mad when he didn't have to. Unlike his cousin Hiyori, Shinji had some restraint when it came to his 'bitch fits' as she called them. Once he got what he needed to say off his chest, Shinji didn't need to say another word in anger.

The silence around the table was interesting however. Apparently this family had never had anyone call out their ridiculous, pointless fights and flaws so, violently. With a look of boredom and slight distain, Shinji looked around the table at its occupants.

"Yes?"

Nothing, not a sound. You could have dropped a pin and it would have sounded like a fucking bomb went off. Just as Shinji started thinking it might have been a bad idea to say what he did, the sound of a chuckle echoed in the otherwise silent room. After that first sound all hell broke loose.

Everyone, with the exception of the two sluts and Yammy, started laughing hysterically. Loud laughter filled the once silent dining hall, replacing the somber, shocked mood with a more lightened and amusing one. Shinji frowned when some of the table's occupants had to hold their middles due to their laughter. Once the sound died down Aizen finally broke the semi silence.

"Well, Hiroko-san, I believe you will fit right in with our 'family'. In fact I'll say you belong here with those choice of words. I don't believe I've ever heard it put that way before." This time the smile Aizen wore wasn't a fake condescending one but rather a real smile. Huh, maybe he wasn't a complete asshole, but then again Shinji had been wrong before. He had thought his own father would never do to him what he did and look where Shinji was now.

"Fuck!" shouted Grimmjow, wiping his eyes with his fingers, still chuckling. "You're a fucking riot. Glad your joining the family. Diners gonna be a lot more interesting with you around."

"I agree." Harribell looked at Shinji with mirth in her eyes.

"Your so funny Shinji-kun!" Nelliel was still laughing slightly.

There were agreements all around (except from the three mentioned before) and Shinji felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment. He didn't really like being the center of attention. It unnerved him to no end.

"Glad your all so amused.' He commented dryly. After that everyone managed to get back to eating, thank god, and Shinji could finally hear himself think.

Out of the corner of his eye Shinji could see Cirucci glaring daggers at him, as well as Luppi when he glanced over discreetly. Only Yammy seemed not to really care anymore. Well if the two wanted to be bitchy about it, who was Shinji to give them shit? Let them have a bitch fit, might do them some good to have their asses handed to them. He certainly wouldn't mind in the slightest.

After everyone had finished eating, Shinji realized he still didn't know which of Aizen's spawns he was 'promised' to. Hopefully it wasn't one of the bitches or Yammy, other than that Shinji could live with it. Otherwise he'd have to commit murder and become a convict, but it would be better than having to be matted to one of them. After all Shinji didn't want to be completely unhappy with his life.

When he was about to ask the dreaded question, Aizen cleared his throat bring the spotlight and everyone's attention to him. Well mostly everyone's attention, some people couldn't seem to give a shit if he was talking, mainly Grimmjow and Nnoitra. Yammy looked as though if you tried to eplain things to him that were beyond his though process that he would simple give you a blank stare and start drooling. Starrk was only paying Aizen half attention, and resting his head in his hand seeming to want to fall asleep more than anything.

"I suppose you were all wondering why Hiroko-san is here. Some of you may know and some of you may not. For a few years now, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Szayel have been happily mated and I am very proud of that.'; he paused for dramatic effect giving said children of his smiles that seemed genuine enough. "But I am slightly disappointed that the rest of my children haven't seemed to want to have mates. I understand if no one interests you and that's fine, I won't press the matter too much. However I would like to remind you that entire having a mate can be very fulfilling."

Shinji hated to say it, but Aizen did make a good point. It didn't mean he had to like it though.

"That being said I'm happy we had the chance to have dinner as I know some of you have very busy lives and I hope you'll all feel free to join Gin and I again. Off you go."

Wait. A. Fucking. Minute.

He wasn't going to tell Shinji who he was being forced to put up with for the rest of his life? What the fuck, he needed to know this shit!

"Oh and Shinji do you think you could stay a moment?" Aizen said, just as Shinji was raising from his chair.

"Sure." Once the door closed it was just Shinji and Aizen sitting in the room. Gin having left with the others.

"I take it your wondering who you've been 'betrothed' to?"

Shinji made a face, "Ya think?"

Aizen chuckled, "I'm surprised you haven't asked sooner. I would have thought that during your rant earlier you would have brought up the fact, but you didn't. although the rant itself was very entertaining. I haven't seen spirit like yours since I was younger."

Shinji shifted in his seat, "So, who am I 'mated' to?"

"No need to sound so happy Hiroko-san."

Oh that was it! "why in the world would I be happy? I've been basically sold by my own father to be a bitch to one of your children who I might add all need a good smack in the face by the way. I don't even like half your spawns and I'm supposed to be mated to one of them! It's fucking bullshit and it sucks. My life's been taken away from me and I'm not even 20 yet. So excuse me for not being 'overjoyed'."

"Well I suppose I can accept that, after all I would think there were other ambitions you had planned for your life." Aizen paused to take a sip from his drink, not seeing Shinji's unhappy look. "Perhaps you would like to know who it is you'll be mated to?"

Shinji shifted in his seat, uncomfortable with the topic, but he couldn't see a way around it. "Yes, I guess so."

At that moment the doors opened again revealing Gin and a figure behind him. At first Shinji thought it was Starrk, but when said figure walked out from behind the fox hybrid, Shinji thought he'd shit out a brick wall complete with graphite. It was Nnoitra.

It had been six months since Shinji had had dinner with Aizen and his children and in those six months Shinji had come to a few conclusions and facts about his new family members.

Grimmjow's mate was called Ichigo and was fun to rile up. Ulquiorra's mate, Orihime was as busty as his sisters but more soft and gentle. She was also pregnant and due in two weeks. Szayel's mate was a sewing freak who was just as fun as Ichigo to rile up. Ishida made it all the more fun with his witty comebacks.

Although Yammy wasn't too bright and didn't have very good manners, he was an alright man to be around. Shinji found himself liking the giant and spending time with him on walks with his dog when Ulquiorra was busy with Orihime and getting ready for their baby. Yammy in fact was so excited about being an uncle that he'd gone out shopping, Shinji tagging alone, and bought so many toys that even Ulquiorra's eyes widened in shock when he'd seen the bags of stuff.

Nelliel ended up buying most of the toddler clothes, her and Harribell going out to get them. Shinji had given them his opinion on all the clothes before they'd been given to the couple. Nelliel also surprisingly was a great singer, a fact Shinji had come across one morning when he'd woken up earlier than he'd meant to. She'd been singing a song in a foreign language, but it still sounded beautiful. After talking to her about it, she'd ended up going to an agent and was currently writing songs for her next single.

Harribell had taken up playing the cello, Shinji helping when he could. He'd taken violin lessons as a child and knew how to read the notes. They had ended up going out to concerts together and Shinji felt as though 'Bell had finally warmed up to him. Before she'd been rather distant, but was so comfortable with him now that she'd told him about her being gay and having a crush on a girl who worked at the music store. Tatsuki was her name and Shinji thought it cute that the two women were so different. Bell being girly and womanly while Tatsuki was very boyish and rough. It was very entertaining to see them interact that was for sure.

Even Starrk had found love. Or the beginnings to it anyway. A monkey hybrid named Renji worked for Byakuya Kuchiki, a business associate of Aizen who'd come by for dinner a few times. What an asshole Renji's boss was. Renji himself was a bit crude but funny as hell. Starrk had even stayed awake the whole night and engaged in a conversation. Shinji had taken the preverbal bull by the horns and invited Renji over for lunch, leaving him with Starrk once the man knew he was there. Starrk, although a lazy man offered to help Shinji when he offered to paint the baby's room for Orihime. Together they'd made the woman very happy and were later crushed in her breasts when she'd gone to give them hugs.

Even Gin and Aizen had grown on him. Gin had proven to be the best for getting prank idea's from. He was a star jester next to Aizen. Shinji was never bored when talking with the man either. He'd joined in watching a movie about Romeo and Juliet when Ichigo and Ishida had come over. They ended up becoming prone figures on the floor, twitching and having drool coming out their mouths from some of Gin's comments. Shinji's face hurt from laughing so hard.

Aizen was fun to talk with too. He had some ridiculous theories on the universe. While he had a God Complex, he didn't actually believe in god himself. In fact Aizen was convinced that they were a cup of tea or the leg of a chair. This was due to the fact that basic atomic structure was a nucleus with electrons spinning around the protons and neutrons in the middle. Well he had argued that the sun was similar to the nucleus in an atom and that all the planets were the electrons circulating around it, hence they were a cup of tea or a leg of a chair.

"Something dead simple." He'd said in a serious tone. When Shinji had tried to argue with that statement, Aizen had blown him right out of the water on how it was possible. And Shinji was starting to believe him. Here's how he did it;

In ponds there were small organism who were nothing more than a row of teeth, fins and an asshole. (Shinji almost killed himself laughing when he'd heard this comment) They were so small and had no idea that we existed because we were too big. Well the universe was also too big for us to see and comprehend. Therefore we were a cup of tea, a leg of a chair. Shinji had very interesting conversations with the man over the past six months.

He'd even seen glimpses of how much the two men loved one another. Those moments Shinji would catch them engaging in tender moments were treasured memories, much like the ones he had of his own parents before his mother died. Those moments made Shinji's heart flutter at the shows of affection and pure love.

Anyway.

Cirucci and Luppi still didn't like him and tried multiple times to humiliate him, like the time they stole all his clothes and shoes; replacing them with woman's clothes and high heels. What they didn't count on was that Shinji had already worn woman's clothes before and knew how to walk and dance in heels. Shinji had taken great pleasure in their shocked faces when he'd come down to the weekly family diner dressed in drag and not even batting an eyelash. He'd even braided his hair and added a bow to the end of his tail for effect.

He'd never gotten so many amused looks in one sitting. It was the lustful one that made Shinji hyper aware of himself. Nnoitra wasn't how Shinji thought he'd be. It was similar to the saying Shinji had used on rather annoying people he'd met.

"You are not as bad as people say…..your much, much worse."

Well that saying was completely justified when it came to Nnoitra. His siblings had told Shinji that his 'mate' was a horn dog, but Shinji had thought they were just exaggerating. They weren't.

Nnoitra had been just as shocked as Shinji'd been when they were told they'd be mated. Nnoitra had not believed his father, thinking it was all an elaborate hoax or joke. Shinji had been shocked into silence. He hadn't even been really ready to hear that, but now that he did Shinji wanted nothing more than to run away and never come back. The situation was much more real now.

After the shock and disbelieve had worn off, Nnoitra had tried to relentlessly get into Shinji's pants. Day and night, every time Shinji saw the man he'd have to deal with the suggestive innuendo and crass attempts at seduction.

Shinji was at the end of his rope. Here's why.

Nnoitra, as terrible as he was, could be described none the less as sexy. Sure he was freakishly tall and skinny; he had a rugged sexy look to him. In fact it made it increasingly hard for Shinji to say no to the guy.

Not only was Nnoitra hot as hell, he was well endowed. How did Shinji know? Well Nnoitra had tried to shower and bathe with him (he'd been kicked out and now Shinji locked his bathroom door as well as his bedroom door. Just in case) plus Nnoitra had grinded into Shinji on several occasions when he managed to pin Shinji to a wall, before the blonde had escaped. And Shinji was impressed. He'd been imagining how that length would feel inside him for some time now, what it'd taste like before he shake himself out of those thoughts.

Finally Shinji was sex deprived. He wasn't a virgin, thankfully, but he didn't sleep around either. Only four people had the honor of sharing Shinji's bed and that was it. So now Shinji was very well acquainted with his own hand. The hard-on's that Nnoitra had given him could hammer nails into wood. (lol, wood)

It wasn't fair. Nnoitra could smell the frustration Shinji had and hadn't been helping, only amplifying it. God all Shinji wanted to do was kneel before the man and ask him to fuck him. But he couldn't.

Shinji wasn't ready for that yet. He'd finally accepted that he and Nnoitra where mates for life, but he certainly wasn't ready to 'seal the deal' yet. He didn't believe Nnoitra even cared for him.

As sappy as it sounded, Shinji wanted a mate who loved him. His mother had told him that he should look for, "someone who'll defend you and stand behind you when you need support. Your mate should notice the real you and not who you show people. Mates need to know how the other is feeling without asking and know just how to cure the worst depressions and problems. You need someone who'll love you the way you are, my little Pharaoh."

His mother's words meant a lot, and so far Shinji didn't think Nnoitra could do this. Sure they'd spent time together, at Aizen's insistence. Bastard. These dates weren't terrible, but rather enjoyable. Nnoitra was a little different when you caught him alone. He was less crude and more sincere. Shinji felt like Nnoitra and him could work, but Nnoitra would need to put more into 'them' for it to happen. The man's lewd comments towards Shinji actually made him feel good. Weird but true. Plus it was kind of hot to hear the dirty talk Nnoitra would whisper just loud enough for Shinji to hear.

"Hay sexy." Speak of the devil.

Shinji turned to look at Nnoitra, finding the hybrid to be leaning on the wall next to the bookcase. Aizen had a beautiful library by the way; it was one of Shinji's favorite places. "What do you want?"

"Can't I come to see my bitch once in a while?" Nnoitra sneered.

Shinji snorted, "I'm not your bitch you vulgar bear-fucker."

"Assface."

"Butt-Butler."

Cock-coordinator."

Dirty anal licker."

A snort. "Elephants cunt."

"Fuck wit."

"Gooch bag."

"Hand Shandy."

"Imbisil."

"Jerk Off."

"Kermit the Frog."

"Lamer.'

"Monkey Fucker."

"Noob"

"Ogre."

"Prick Print."

"Quail Balls."

"Retard."

"Shit Shifter."

"Testicle Twister."

"Uvula."

"Vagina sucker."

"Wanker Whore."

"Yellow Hooker."

"Xenia Skank."

"Zucle-berry phroof."

"What the fuck is a Zucle-berry?" Nnoitra said, "And I'm not a yellow hooker, bitch."

Shinji snorted again, "I don't fucking know, and you're a yellow hooker cause you try to sell yourself to me every chance you get."

Nnoitra slowly walked over, noticing how Shinji straightened his back, tail twitching with nerves. Once he was right next to him, Nnoitra leaned down liking how Shinji leaned towards him, not aware he was doing so. "Well it's hard not to when you're so sizzling in that shirt. Kinda hang off your shoulder a little huh?"

Shinji immediately tried to pull the shirt back over his exposed shoulder but he matter what he didn't it didn't work. Nnoitra narrowed his eye on the exposed skin, wanting to know if it was as soft and creamy as it looked. For months now he'd wanted to mate with the blonde hair man. But so far all his advances weren't getting him anywhere. He knew the other felt arousal when he was around or when he brushed against him, but for some reason Shinji always said no when he tried to take things further than casual touches.

Without thinking he put his knee on the couch and lowered himself down until his head was next to the exposed flesh. He grabbed the fabric in one hand, pulling it away more and sealed his mouth over Shinji's shoulder.

The reaction was immediate. Shinji left out a whining sound, ears flicking forward and tail coming up to curl around Nnoitra's wrist. He shuddered and the smell of Shinji's lust hit Nnoitra's sensitive noes, his own ears perking with interest. He slowly opened his mouth and lapped at Shinji's skin, groaning at the feel and taste. It was indeed soft and Shinji's taste was a mix between honey and chocolate. Fuck, he loved it. He continued to suck on Shinji's shoulder, swiping his tongue along the flesh that taunted him.

Nnoitra loved the sounds that came from Shinji's mouth. He wanted to lower himself over Shinji but knew that Shinji wouldn't take that well. Instead he took one last taste and removed his mouth. Leaning back he looked into Shinji's eyes and saw the glazed look he had. Slowly he pulled the shirt back up, and moved to stand back up.

Amazingly he was prevented by Shinji's tail, as it tightened around his wrist.

"Wait." Was the soft command. When Shinji didn't say anything else, Nnoitra moved to his other side and sat down next to him. His hand was released and he put his arm back around the blonde letting it rest behind Shinji's head.

"Why did you do that?"

Nnoitra shrugged his shoulders. "Cause I wanted tuh."

"That's it?" Shinji asked in surprise.

Nnoitra looked at him with his good eye. "Do I need a reason?"

Shinji thought about that for a moment. No he didn't but still, it confused Shinji. They lapsed into silence, sitting beside each other. Shinji could feel the heat of Nnoitra's body and wanted to cuddle up next to him. Fuck, he thought. I shouldn't be thinking that.

He wouldn't demy that Nnoitra's mouth on his shoulder had felt amazing. In fact Shinji's thin restraint was almost broken in that moment. He wanted to know what it felt like to have that mouth on other part of his body. He shuddered again.

Without warning, Shinji found an arm around him, pressed into a warm body and the musk of Nnoitra filling his senses. When Shinji looked at him in question, confused at why Nnoitra had done that and if there was any sexual meaning to it. Nnoitra only grunted.

"Ya looked cold." Simple.

Shinji decided he'd play up to that moving closer to him and bringing his book back into view. "Don't get any idea's you sex crazed ass."

Nnoitra smirked, "Bitch."

It had been a few days since the library incident, and Nnoitra was looking for his mate. Even if they hadn't had sex, in Nnoitra's mind Shinji was his and his alone. Nothing could change that. The blonde haired hybrid came across as a punk with a vocabulary of a convict. He seemed to be a rather rough person, but Nnoitra knew he wasn't. Shinji had a heart of gold.

Nnoitra remembered when he'd first seen him. Right away he'd been in awe at the masculine beauty of the blond haired hybrid. Nnoitra couldn't help but make the connection that they were both cat hybrids, his instincts wanting him to assert himself over the blonde but to ensure safety. It had confused him, Nnoitra wasn't always one to listen to his hybrid instincts; believing more in the human ones he did have.

None the less, at dinner he had watched Shinji and seem how he'd tried to keep his comments to himself. It was amazing to see Shinji's outburst. In that single moment, Shinji had gained respect from everyone no matter how small said respect was. Nnoitra loved the passionate look Shinji had gotten in his blue eyes.

Those eyes had haunted his dreams since the first time they locked with his violet one. Since Shinji had been his mate, Nnoitra had taken him out on dates. At first Nnoitra had tricked the blonde to get him to follow him. When he went to ask before to spend time with him without his family breathing down his neck, he'd chickened out. By stealing Shinji's book one day, Nnoitra had managed to get the blonde to join him for a lunch he'd made.

Nnoitra could still remember Shinji's shocked face when he'd told him that he'd made all the food himself.

After that Shinji had allowed small dates to happen. They weren't planned together, but were surprises Nnoitra would give him randomly to make it more interesting. His family couldn't interfere then. Since Shinji had come along, family dinners weren't so bad and he was liked by everyone. Even Cirucci and Luppi liked him. Nnoitra had seen the respect in their eyes when Shinji had arrived at dinner in drag. Nnoitra himself had gotten the most painful hard-on in his life.

Soon after the dates Nnoitra had been allowed to tough Shinji casual, his touches no longer rejected or avoided. When Shinji had cuddles up to him in the library, Nnoitra had felt content.

However he wanted to ask Shinji if they could go for dinner tonight. Nnoitra felt now would be a good time to take the blonde out on a more intimate and formal setting. He wanted to do this right and had even gone so far as to ask Ichigo, Grimmjow's mate for help.

He knew him and his brother had many of the same personality traits so he wanted to know how he should go about 'courting' Shinji. The berry head had been helpful, suggesting he take Shinji to dinner and then for a walk. A present wouldn't hurt either.

Currently he was outside Shinji's room, gathering his courage, slightly mad at himself for being so nervous in the first place. Knocking on the door he waited for the call to come in or the shuffling of feet. When none came, Nnoitra inhaled thought his nose. Shinji was in there, he could smell the honey and chocolate musk the other hybrid had. Weird.

"Hay, I know yer in there. Open the damn door." Just cause he was going soft didn't mean he had to act like it right away. Again nothing, throwing caution to the wind, Nnoitra grabbed the handle and turned the knob. It was open.

The sight that greeted had worry cursing through Nnoitra's veins right away.

Shinji was sitting on the couch in his room, staring out at nothing and looking rather lost and upset. He hadn't seen the man like this before. He hadn't even looked up at Nnoitra's entrance into his room. Didn't make a noise or fuss, something was wrong.

He approached the blonde, not having a game plan and knelt down in front of him. "Shinji."

At his name the blonde finally looked up, eyes searching for Nnoitra's own violet one. Nnoitra almost flinched at the pained look in them. "You ok?"

For several minutes Shinji was silent, not looking away from Nnoitra. It was unnerving to the taller man. He didn't like seeing the man like this.

"Shinji?" his voice was softer than before and seemed to shake Shinji out of his trance all together.

Shinji looked around the room, not wanting Nnoitra to see his face, but when the man pulled his face towards him, Shinji knew he had to tell him.

"Nnoitra." His voice was horse from him not using it. Nnoitra grunted in question. "T-today's the anniversary of my mom's death, and I'm supposed to go to her grave to visit her."

Nnoitra frowned some more. He and his mother weren't close, but he suspected that Shinji and his own mom had been. "Ok so what's the problem?"

Shinji shook his head, lowering his face until Nnoitra couldn't see it. For a few tense moments Shinji didn't move and then his shoulders started shaking in repressed sobs. Nnoitra was alarmed at this, and could smell the salty from Shinji's tears in the air. Nnoitra decided right then and there that he never wanted to see Shinji cry again. He didn't care why, but he knew it bothered him. He didn't think about his actions, but swept Shinji into his arms, holding him tight.

Shinji seemed to let go once Nnoitra had his arm around him. All the angst he'd been holding in came out, all the years of holding back the tears for appearances sake came out in a flash flood. Shinji let out the first hard sob and then he couldn't stop.

Nnoitra simply held him, hushing in his ear when Shinji started to hyperventilate, rubbing his hands up and down Shinji's back. The comforting touches and hushes Nnoitra gave him, helped Shinji deal with what he was feeling.

When he'd calmed down enough Nnoitra pulled back and reached to the coffee table where a box od tissues sat waiting. Grabbing the whole thing he reattached himself to Shinji; handing him the box. After cleaning up his face some from the salt and snot, Shinji laid his head back down onto Nnoitra's shoulder.

"Sorry, I got snot on you."

Nnoitra smirked, not really caring, "So'kay. You gonna tell me what's wrong?"

"Yes." Shinji said after a moment's silence. And then he told Nnoitra about how his mother had died.

They'd been walking home from a trip to the park, mother and son hand in hand. Shinji had been babbling on about how much fun he had and his mother smiling down at him with love. They day had been slightly gloomy and the first beginnings of rain singled. Thankfully Shinji's mom had dressed them both for this kind of weather, not knowing if it was going to rain this afternoon or not when she'd been planning the trip.

The rain had started to come down some more, and his mom had started singing a song for the rain. There wasn't much traffic on the road they took, but when a car did come they were going very fast. Shinji hadn't been paying attention that day and it had cost him dearly.

He'd tripped on the side walk and had ended up in the middle of the road with a car's headlights racing towards him. The driver had seen Shinji but by then it was too late.

After the incident, when Shinji was replaying what had happened in his head, he remembered that his mom; in a burst of speed had grabbed Shinji and pushed him out of the way, but she hadn't been so lucky. The car hit her and sent her flying into the air, before she landed heavily on the ground.

She wasn't dead, Shinji had cried out as the ambulance was called, but she'd been bleeding. Shinji still had the nightmares of the blood all over his hands as he tried to help her. She'd only smiled and told him everything would be alright in the end. When the ambulance had arrived, they took Shinji's mom into the vehicle but Shinji was made to ride with one of the officers who had been called to the scene. At the hospital he was given a checkup and his father had arrived. Together they waited with Shinji sitting on his dad's lap; hoping the doctors would tell them what was going on.

When Shinji had seen the doctor walking towards him, he knew that his mother was gone. Even as a child he'd been rather perceptive, a trait his mother had loved. He'd cried and tried to go to her room, where she was but had been held back by his father.

At the funeral, his mother's relatives had blamed Shinji for her death, shouting at him that if he'd never been there or hadn't been born that she would still be there with them. Ever since then, every year when Shinji would visit her grave, his cursed relatives would hold a small get together in the church hall. Shinji always went, with prompting form his father. And he didn't want to make his mother sad.

All through his story, Nnoitra had been rather quiet, but when Shinji had stopped talking the man stirred.

"Bullshit." Shinji blinked, that was one was to put it. "They ain't got no right tuh say that. Fuckers."

Shinji snorted, drying his face with the Kleenex. "Ya, I know. I'm not looking forward to it either."

Nnoitra looked down at Shinji and had a look of concentration on his face as he frowned. It could work, Shinji would need it and Nnoitra wanted to oddly enough. Problem solved, in his mind.

"Go."

"What?"

Nnoitra rolled his eyes, "You get ready to go and visit her, I'll give you a ride."

Before Shinji could protest, Nnoitra had left his side but not before giving him a kiss on the forehead; that left Shinji's heart beating wildly. Maybe they did have a chance together.

An hour later, Shinji was walking outside moving down the dirt road to where Nnoitra usually parked his car. He'd dressed in a grey suite for the occasion and was planning on buying some flowers before he got there. Maybe he could convince Nnoitra to come with him for support. Shinji didn't really want to face his hatful relatives all on his own. Plus he took comfort from the man.

When Shinji had gotten to Nnoitra's car, he looked up and almost started crying again. Nnoitra was standing dressed in a black suit and next to him was his family.

Aizen and Gin had on black robes, as well as Starrk, Yammy, Luppi and Ulquiorra. Grimmjow and Szayel wore suits like Nnoitra, as did Ichigo and Ishida. Nelliel, Harribell, Cirucci, and Orihime all wore black dresses. Together they stood beside each other and Shinji couldn't stop his teary eyed question.

"Why?"

Nnoitra smirked, "Cause I told them and asked them to come."

"Also because your family." This was said by Cirucci, who Shinji thought hated him. He wouldn't have to face this all alone. Nnoitra would be at his side and the rest of his family would stand behind them. Shinji let a few happy tears loose and they all started filing into vehicles.

First they all made the stop to the flower shop and then followed Nnoitra as he listened to Shinji's instructions on how to get there. When they finally got to the grave yard, Shinji had told them all to make their way over to the church hall; he was going to pay a visit to his mom.

At the last second Shinji grabbed Nnoitra's arm and physically dragged the man with him. He wanted the bigger hybrid to meet his beloved mother. Shinji was happy when Nnoitra didn't protest but fell into step with him, walking beside him with Shinji's hand still wrapped around his wrist. Nnoitra didn't protest at all to Shinji dragging him where he was heading. They walked up a series of step steps that lead to the graves.

When they reached the top Shinji slowed his brisk walk to a slower one that almost had him dragging his feet, but Nnoitra's strong presence beside him stopped his legs from giving out on him. Just barely. The head stone to his mother's grave was in view and Shinji could see the flowers from his mom's family placed around the grave. It was then that Shinji let go of Nnoitra and walked up to the headstone to kneel down.

He felt the tears but didn't try to stop them. Shinji was always honest with his mother, even when he was sad. He placed his hand on her head stone, running his fingers over the rougher edge of it.

"Hi mama. I miss you. Life's been different since the last time I visited you. Dad finally let me in one his little bet with Aizen, you use to know him right? Well I'm mated to one of his son's. Dad's fault totally, but it isn't tha' bad. They all drive me insane, but I'm finding myself liking them. I love the house I'm living in. It's just like the ones from your stories mama. It' so old and big with a huge acre of forest around it. The forest and gardens go on for miles, you'd get lost. There's even a pound too, Nnoitra, my mate takes me there for picnics all the time." Shinji stopped to gaze fondly at the head stone picturing his mother's smiling face.

"Nnoitra's a hybrid too. He's nice I like him. Even if he's a total pig at dinner! He seriously has no manners! I swear one day I'm going to take him to a class or something. But- I really do like him mama, he's been really good to me, I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my time with him. You'd love him mama, I know it. We brought you some flowers too. I know how much you like the smell of flowers so I didn't get a vase, I'll just lay them here so you can smell them." Shinji placed the bundle of flowers on the gave under him. He could still feel tears falling down his face. Shinji sniffed sadly wishing she was still with him.

"I kiss you, mama, every day."

Shinji stood up, not seeing and stumbling when he tried to back up. Warm arms surrounded him, and Shinji collapsed into them, knowing Nnoitra would have him. Sure enough he was pulled deeper into the man's thin arms and was allowed to cry for his mother. All the while Nnoitra held him, rocking gently and not speaking.

When Shinji pulled away, still crying a little, Nnoitra wiped away the stray tears with his thumbs, "Stop crying, I hate it."

"I-I'm sorry." Shinji blubbered. Nnoitra only sighed and wrapped an arm around him, and turning to the grave surrounded by flowers. H was silent as he frowned and Shinji thought he was going to set the flowers on fire with his intense gaze.

"I'll take care of him." He suddenly said, leaving Shinji shocked and smiling at the statement before they both turned away and slowly walked back down the steps, Nnoitra's arm still around Shinji.

When the two hybrid's finally walked into the church, the room went silent. Shinji could feel the looks from his 'beloved family' on his mother's side. He hated how they looked at him, he already knew it was his fault they were all here!

Before Shinji could deviled into his depressing thoughts any more, Nnoitra was dragging him towards his own family. Shinji could see them all standing there by one of the walls, divided from the other people around them. They were all silent for the most part and somber. Grimmjow looked pissed and his mate, Ichigo had his signature frown on his face, one arm wrapped around Nell, who wasn't looking to happy with the people across the room from them. In fact, Nell, Harribell, Starrk, Luppi, Cirucci and Szayel were giving out death glares and looks of disapproval, while Aizen, Gin, Szayel's mate Uryu, Ulquiorra and his mate Orihime gave them either blank stares or simple looks of sadness.

Shinji felt better right away when he was once again surrounded by them all. Nnoitra sadly removed his arm but wrapped his fingers around Shinji's instead.

Aizen finally turned towards them, "Are you done?"

Shinji knew the man meant it in the nicest way, but could still see the anger hidden in his eyes. Gin must have as well because he placed his head under Aizen's chin as he pressed himself up against the brown haired man. "Yeah, I am. It was nice talking to her."

Just as Aizen was going to respond a voice interrupted just behind Shinji.

"What are you doing here?" it was hissed out, but may as well have been shouted with the rooms silence. Shinji turned around and was greeted with the sight of his grandmother, the bitch who gave birth to his own mother. She was slender with black hair but it was short and badly gelled. She wore insane amounts of makeup and her face was narrow and unattractive. He hated her.

Shinji wasn't given a chance to reply before she spoke again. "You have no business here, get out!"

Shinji bristled, "She was my mother!"

The bitch scoffed, "Well she was my daughter and I say what goes on. I'm telling you to leave."

"You have no right!" Shinji shouted, no doubt scaring everyone else.

"I have no right! I didn't get her killed!" the woman shrieked out. "You her trash hybrid son got her killed! It's your entire fault you stupid boy, you should be dead not her! It should have been you!"

Shinji was so hurt by those words he only lowered his head in shame, knowing the words to be true. It was his fault, all his fault. If he hadn't-.

"YOU FUCKIONG BITCH!" Shinji snapped his head to Nnoitra when the man roared out, "HE WAS JUST A FUCKING KID, HOW'S IT HIS FAULT?"

Shinji's grandmother was stunned but quickly recovered. "Of course it was his fault, he walked in front of that vehicle, and he should have died. And just who are you? His boyfriend or something? I certainly didn't invite you people." She said, casting a leer at Nnoitra's own family. They all bristled at the comment but before they could say anything, Nnoitra beat them to it.

"HE TRIPPED YOU COW! IT WAS RAINING, AND HE TRIPPED. DO YOU REALLY THINK SHINJI'S MOTHER WOULD HAVE WANTED HIM TO DIE? THEN SHE'D HAVE LOST HER ONLY SON AND WHOULD HAVE FELT LIKE IT WAS HER FAULT. WOULD YOU HAVE BLAMED HER? HE WAS A CHILD, ALL CHILDREN MAKE MISTAKES, JUST CAUSE YOUR GRIEVING DOESN'T MEAN YOU TAKE IT OUT ON A KID WHO JUST LOST HIS MOTHER!"

Nnoitra paused in his rant, pulling Shinji close, "AT LEAST MY FAMILY ISN'T AS SICK AS YOU ALL ARE, AND YEAH WE'RE MATES. GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT YOU POOMPOSS, STUCK UP, SNOT-NOSED, SLUTY CUNT!"

When the woman couldn't answer, Nnoitra picked Shinji up and started walking out. The rest of Aizen's small family followed and didn't look back, all glad to be leaving.

Shinji lowered himself deeper into the water, wanting to disappear completely into the bubbles. His whole body was sore and he just wanted to die right now. He'd cried himself out and was exhausted now. The day had been hard on him. Seeing his mother and dealing with the family had taken it out on him. At least the day was over now.

Shinji recalled the last hour. Nnoitra had driven them back to the house. Everyone had taken dinner in the main family room, all trying to make Shinji feel better. They'd done a good job. They'd all talked about each other, Cirucci and Luppi even getting into a fight. Yammy had even put in an effort, which Shinji thought to be sweet. Ulquiorra and Orihime had brought the kids and Shinji gushed over them, loving his niece and nephew.

Grimmjow Szayel and their mates challenged Shinji to a game of guitar hero, all of them failing, but having fun none the less. Over all, Shinji felt much better than he did.

The sound of the bathroom door opening had Shinji sitting up and looking over his shoulder to see Nnoitra walking in and re-shutting the door again. They started at each other for a few moments, Shinji's blue eyes locking with Nnoitra's one violet eye.

Then Nnoitra walked over to the tub and sat down beside it, still in his earlier clothes, but with the jacket gone and his shirt unbuttoned at the top. He'd pulled his hair back into a pony tail and had even gotten ride of his shoes. Shinji then remembered he was naked and sunk further into the bubbles around him.

Nnoitra noticing his movement smirked. "I've seen ya naked before."

Shinji blushed, "I-I know."

They were silent ponce again. Both lost in their thoughts and wondering what to say. Nnoitra broke first. Sighing he started pulling his sleeves back. "I'll wash yer back for ya."

"Y-you don't' have too!" Shinji spluttered.

Nnoitra narrowed his eye, "I know idiot." He flicked Shinji's forehead. "I want tuh."

"Ohh, ok." Shinji said turning away from him, and sitting up straight. The first touch of the cloth on his skin startled Shinji but it was gentle as it was dragged across Shinji back. He sighed and leaned into the soft ministrations. He let out a small groan that was barely audible when Nnoitra applied more pressure to it.

The water was becoming chilly and Shinji was starting to get cold. Luckily Nnoitra could feel the water becoming cold when he went to re-wet the cloth again. Placing it on the side of the tub, Nnoitra stood back up and walked towards the wall hander and grabbed Shinji's towel from it. Walking back over, Nnoitra used one hand to unplug the water and held out the towel for his blonde mate while the water drained. When Shinji blushed and looked away, he chuckled.

"I won't look." Then he closed his eye and held the towel in front of himself. His ears picked up Shinji's movements from when the other hybrid stood and exited the tub. He felt the other walk into his arms and the towel. He wrapped up the smaller male and turned around to walk back out into the suite, giving Shinji his privacy.

Nnoitra walked into the bedroom that was connected to Shinji's bathroom and grabbed the sleeping yuka that he'd bought Shinji a few months ago. It was a beautiful sandy color with swirls of blue and green on it. Nnoitra had thought of Shinji when he'd first seen it, it complemented Shinji when he wore it, and Nnoitra always found himself wanting to hold and kiss the other when he wore it. The yuka looked like the ocean and Shinji's eyes made Nnoitra think it true.

He laid it out on the gold and cream bedding and searched for the dark violet sash he'd gotten for the yuka. Nnoitra finally noticed it on the floor by the far side of the bed and picked it up, laying it next to the yuka.

Soft steps behind him alerted him to Shinji's presence. When he looked behind him, Nnoitra noticed how Shinji's thin frame made the towel look way too big for him. Shinji's long golden hair was still wet and dripped onto the carpet. Nnoitra snapped himself out of his trance, clearing his throat and looking away from the alluring sight of his naked and wet mate.

"I'll let ya get dressed." He said, turning to walk into the living room, closing the bedroom doors behind him and going to the small bar near the far wall. Nnoitra pored himself a drink and tried to slow down his heartbeat. Shinji always seemed to get under his skin. The Maui was simply beautiful in Nnoitra's opinion and he had a hard time lately not jumping the hybrid. He use to try and initiate sex between them, but lately Nnoitra hadn't felt like doing so. Sure he'd love nothing more than to have the Maui hybrid on his knees and sucking his cock, but he didn't see anything bad with taking things slow.

He heaved a sigh and took a sip of his drink, just in time for Shinji to walk in with the yuka on, sash tied and toweling his hair. Nnoitra almost choked on his drink at the sight. The yuka accented Shinji's figure and Nnoitra never got tired of seeing Shinji in it. He looked like sex right now. With his hair wet and all, framing his soft face and those blue eyes that left Nnoitra speechless. Damn he was getting soft.

Shinji noticed how Nnoitra looked at him, and couldn't stop the small blush from happening, but covered it up with the towel. He walked over to where the older hybrid was sitting, and, avoiding his tail, sat down next to him.

Together they sat in silence, with Shinji trying to dry his hair, but when he'd roughly rubbed at his own ears and hissed in slight pain, Nnoitra decided to intervene.

"Here." He said, taking the towel from Shinji, "Let me, yer only gonna hurt yerslf."

"I can do it." Shinji protested.

Nnoitra only shifted on the couch and turned Shinji around, ignoring the small yelp and hiss. "Shut up, Bitch, imam gonna do this, suck it up."

Shinji huffed and gave another protesting hiss, but allowed Nnoitra to dry his hair. Again he was gentle, just like he'd been with the cloth in the bathroom. Nnoitra would lift Shinji's hair up and dry it between the towel and his hands, careful not to pull on the silky strands. The scent of Shinji's shampoo wafted in the air and Nnoitra felt himself harden despite himself. The mixture of Shinji's natural scent and the shampoo was doing weird things to his limbo like always.

Once the bottom locks were dried, he moved onto the top of Shinji's hair. He was even more carious and careful due to the ears he knew to be sensitive. He'd never liked anyone touching his either. Shinji only hummed when Nnoitra dried the hair around his sensitive appendages. The atmosphere was soft and serene. Nnoitra was enchanted with how pliant Shinji was. The Maui only leaned into his touch and purred out when Nnoitra discarded the towel in favor of using his large hands to massage Shinji's scalp, neck and shoulders. Soon, Shinji was purring and moaning at the pleasurable feeling.

The scent around Shinji abruptly changed. It became heated and enticing. Nnoitra knew it to be the mating musk used by Beta's to entice their Alpha's to mate. Nnoitra himself was giving off his own mating musk in response but didn't differ from the massage he was giving, even when Shinji started squirming.

The blonde's tail wrapped itself around Nnoitra's wrist once more and halted his ministrations to his blonde mate. Shinji turned to face him, a heated look in his blue eyes that left Nnoitra breathless and leaning forward. Together they meet lips and groaned at the feel of it. They kissed slowly, only moving their closed lips together, applying pressure then moving away again; only to repeat the process.

Shinji changed the tempo by, shifting to sit in Nnoitra's lap and moaning softly when the bigger cat, grabbed at his slammer form and wrapped those strong arms around him. The pure musk of Nnoitra invaded his mind and he could have wept when Nnoitra opened his mouth to swipe his tongue against Shinji's lip.

Shinji opened his mouth and took in the long tongue of his Alpha, meekly trying to dominate the kiss, but backing down when Nnoitra grabbed the back of his head and tilted it upwards. He purred at the feel of his Alpha's body against his own. The strong male that was dominating the kiss and demanding him to submit to him. For months, Shinji had been running away from his Beta instincts to avoid his Alpha. They both knew Shinji was Nnoitra's but had yet to confirm it together. Now Shinji couldn't run away. His Alpha had stood up for him and besides him during his most horrifying secret pain. The Beta couldn't reject the Alpha anymore. Now it was time for Shinji to submit.

Nnoitra could feel how lax Shinji's body had gotten, and how the Maui Beta was curling against him to allow Nnoitra to assert his dominance. Without further thought, Nnoitra broke the kiss and lifted Shinji into his arms. The Beta only gave a soft hiss at the sudden change, but locked his limbs around Nnoitra and held on as the Alpha moved them to the bedroom.

Nnoitra could feel Shinji's readiness threw the thin yuka and could feel his own eagerness throb in response. Shinji shifted as Nnoitra crossed the threshold and licked at Nnoitra's neck, nibbling at the underside of his jaw. Nnoitra gently placed them on the bed, him hovering over Shinji and the Beta releasing Nnoitra in favor of curling his hands near his head and baring his neck.

Nnoitra swopped down and started claiming the untouched skin with his licks and nips of dominance and affection. The Beta mewled under the touch of his Alpha and pushed up his chest, tightening his legs around Nnoitra to thrust against his Alpha in want. He was ready.

Nnoitra understood and using his bigger body pinned Shinji down to thrust against him and bite at his neck. He laved at the abused skin when Shinji hissed in pain and leaned up to nuzzle the Maui's head. Shinji pushed against his Alpha until the man growled, but still tried to gain his attention. When Nnoitra granted him his attention, Shinji moved his hands to Nnoitra's shirt, trying to get it off. Understanding his Beta's wants, Nnoitra sat back as far as Shinji's locked legs would allow him, to pull it off, mindful of his ears. Shinji panted and pulled at his own yuka, but was stopped by Nnoitra's hands pinning his own.

Shinji struggled some, but stilled to enjoy the sight of his Alpha's chest bared to him in a dominating way, looming over him. Shinji found it hot and rubbed against his Alpha in appreciation. Nnoitra allowed it before releasing Shinji's hands to rid himself of his remaining clothes, having to stand up when it proved to be difficult.

The Beta pouted when his Alpha left him to undress but panted and untied his own violet sash to expose his body to Nnoitra's gaze. He bent his knees and spread them. Placing his hands, opened beside his head, Shinji mewled to his Alpha trying to arrear more enticing and submissive for the Alpha. He was rewarded by Nnoitra crawling back onto the bed and laying atop of him, their erections sliding together pleasurable. Shinji was stunned at how big Nnoitra was and could feel the apprehension of having it inside him as well as fear at the thought of tearing. His Alpha must have noticed this because he simple kissed Shinji and gentle rubbed against him.

Soon Shinji was releasing his mating musk again and panting from their kiss. Nnoitra took a moment to stare into Shinji's hooded eyes.

"Yer eyes are like the ocean." He growled out in a husky voice, strained from having held himself back. He lifted a hand and cupped Shinji's flushed face. "Ocean Eyes." He stated before leaning down for another kiss.

When Nnoitra rubbed against Shinji again, his erection rubbed under Shinji's balls and against his entrance, causing the Beta to start and try to get away, fearful his Alpha might take him dry. Even though he wouldn't really need to be prepared, Shinji didn't want to be taken dry.

Nnoitra only chuckled and licked Shinji's cheek. "Don't worry, Ocean Eyes, I ain't takin' ya dry. Where's yer lube?"

Shinji sighed and relaxed again. "Under my pillow." He said and watched as Nnoitra reached under the indicated pillow to grab the new bottle of lube Shinji had gotten from Gin three weeks ago. The fox hybrid saying he should have some in case he wanted to play with himself or something. Shinji ended up using it for his own needs an week ago after the library incident to relive the pressure, so the cap was opened and easy to use.

Nnoitra shifted at it and deeming it okay to use, pureed some onto his hand and tossed it to the pillow again. He stroked his length, groaning at the feel. Shinji, not wanting to be left out, added his hand to Nnoitra's slick on and felt himself twitch at the heavy feel of Nnoitra in his hand. Together they covered the Alpha's member and Shinji was delighted in the groan's Nnoitra gave off when he tugged faster on the man.

Nnoitra gripped Shinji with his slick hand and grinned at the startled mewl the Beta gave at the firm grip Nnoitra had on him and panted when his Alpha started moving his hand. Shinji twitched when Nnoitra rubbed against him and tightened his hand, swiping his thumb over the head of Shinji's hard arousal.

The smell of sex was heavy in the air and Shinji couldn't stand the suspense anymore. He wanted his Alpha to claim him, and he wanted it now!

"Please, mate me, Nnoitra!" he cried and bared his chest up to the man, his arms, still covered by the yuka, clawing at the sheets.

Nnoitra stopped his ministrations on Shinji and stared down at the Maui hybrid, taking note of how the smaller male was flush and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. His ears tilted forward in pleasure and the golden tail twitching next to his own. The Beta looked ravished with his tousled hair and swollen lips.

"Ya sure?" he asked wanting to know Shinji was ready for this, there would be no going back after this.

"Yes!" Shinji sobbed out.

Nnoitra nodded and got into position over Shinji. He could feel the Maui's exited tremors and pants. He lined up to Shinji's entrance and locked eyes with him. Before he claimed the Maui there was one more thing he needed to do. With one hand he pulled the eye patch away from his hidden eye and tossed it to the floor. Turning to look at Shinji he moved his hair out of his face and waited for his Beta's reaction.

Shinji's blue eyes widened at the sight of Nnoitra's scarred eye and he felt his own eyes welled with tears. Lifting his head, Shinji licked around the scarred flesh and felt Nnoitra's slight flinch. Kissing the flesh Shinji pored his love into his kisses and laid back down.

"Do it." He whispered and locked his hands around Nnoitra's own, spreading his legs more and pushing out his chest. With Shinji's consent Nnoitra pushed forward.

At first, Shinji only felt the pressure of Nnoitra's erection against his entrance, but soon he could feel the first push and stretch. It didn't hurt but Shinji could feel the burning stretch of his anal muscles accepting his Alpha's member inside him. Nnoitra trembled as her restrained himself, and Shinji pushed back ontot he member trying to get Nnoitra to put more into him. With a shiver and mightily thrust, Nnoitra buried himself into the Beta in one go, flinching at the laud cry of pain.

Shinji panted and cried out at the full feeling of Nnoitra inside him. Time stopped as they lay there, adjusting to one another and breathing in each other's scent.

Shinji was relieved to have the burning sensation go away and be replaced by the pleasure of being so full. Nnoitra was buried into him all the way and Shinji could feel the twitching of the hard member inside him. He started to rock against the cock inside him and was delighted when Nnoitra too, started rocking into him.

The push pull sensation was sending little zings of pleasure up their spines and the Alpha started to deepen the small movements, the time he spent in Shinji becoming longer as they rocked together. Shinji was panting at the feeling of Nnoitra moving in him and gave out soft cries of pleasure. Gin had been right. It was wonderful to have a his Alpha inside him. The fox hybrid had told Shinji what he felt when with Aizen and though the man wasn't a hybrid the feeling was still intense. Shinji could see why. He felt like he was on cloud nine. The pleasure had him rocking back sobbing when Nnoitra finally hit his prostate.

"God, Shin." Nnoitra gasped. The Beta was squeezing him and rocking against him creating a delicious friction. "Fuck, Shin."

"Yes." Shinji cried, "Fuck me."

Nnoitra grunted when Shinji aggressively thrusted back onto him. No he couldn't, not yet. "Wait, Shin, slowdown will ya. We have time tuh go fast later."

Shinji cried out in frustration at being slowed and stopped. "Why?"

"Cause we're makin love first, don't like it too bad." Nnoitra husked and started up their earlier rocking's. Shinji wanted to protest but knew it wouldn't get him anywhere, so he laid back and mewled at the slow buildup of pleasure.

"Tha's it." Nnoitra said, and lay on top of Shinji fully, only moving his hips.

He didn't =know how long they lay their rocking towards climax, but Shinji could feel the build of his pleasure going higher with each push against him and his prostate. He cried out softly at the pure pleasure he was feeling, standing on the brink of climax. Nnoitra too, was nearly there and wanted to end their slow pleasurable torture. He licked at Shinji's neck and then bite down hard, just as he rocked into the Beta's prostate once more.

The string holding Shinji back from his climax snapped and Shinji let out a wail of pleasure and came against their stomachs. Nnoitra growled against the flesh in his mouth and jerked against Shinji releasing inside him and rocked against him till he was spent.

They lay in their climatic bliss and Nnoitra licked at the mating mark till the blood stopped and settled down against Shinji covering the Beta with his bigger frame. Shinji reveled in the feel of his Alpha's body against his own and could still feel him inside as well as the cum that was dripping around Nnoitra's softened cock.

Shinji hummed in the back of his throat and twined their tails together. Nnoitra finally stirred against Shinji and pulled back to look down at the Maui. Shinji had in content and kissed Nnoitra, swirling their tongues around each other's mouths. They broke apart and Shinji rested his head under Nnoitra's chin.

"This mean I get tuh move in with ya?" Nnoitra said breaking the silence. Shinji snorted, of course he'd brake a romantic mood with a question like that.

"I think I like my space."

Nnoitra frowned; the Beta was being difficult again. "Oh really?"

"Yup, don't know if I wanna give it up just yet."

Nnoitra sneered, "Well then I'll just leave ya then.' And he made to move.

Shinji panicked when Nnoitra tried to pull away, he wrapped his limbs around the man and held on. "No."

Nnoitra raised his eyebrows. "No huh? Thought ya wanted me tuh leave?"

N-no I don't. I was just kidding. I like you here."

Nnoitra's scowl softened and he kissed Shinji's fore head. "So do I."

Shinji sighed in relief and snuggled against the bigger male, causing Nnoitra to rock into Shinji again. The Beta gasped in surprise, while Nnoitra grinned and thrusted against the Maui hybrid, chuckling at Shinji's pleased mewl. "Wanna go again?"

Shinji looked up into his Alpha's eyes and saw the lust. He did want to mate again. Nnoitra was hardening inside him again and Shinji fought not to squirm at the strange feeling. He wanted to mate again , but this time he wanted it to be a little faster than last time.

"Only if you can keep up." Shinji baited his Alpha, noticing how the man's pupil dilated and how he growled and started to thrust into Shinji more forcefully. Shinji only gasped and moved against the Alpha accepting the harsh thrusts and moving with the other hybrid.

They did end up going for five more rounds of intense mating that was both fast and slow. They collapsed when they'd released a final time, Shinji on his stomach and Nnoitra on his back thrusting into him roughly and biting at the back of Shinji's neck. They slept with Shinji using Nnoitra as a pillow.

The next morning, Shinji awoke to Nnoitra gently thrusting into him from behind and his Alpha's hand on his cock rubbing him just the right way. As he climaxed into Nnoitra's hand with a wail Shinji thought of how he could get use to waking up like this.

La Fin..

29 fuckin pages and, 736 words. Wow.

Holy fuck that took me so long. For months I've been trying to write and nothing would come out. Finally found my inspiration again so I should be updating more often. I have some new idea's brewing but I don't know when I'll have them up.

I apologies for the long wait but life intervenes sometimes. Sucks I know. If I had my choice I'd tell the world to fuck off and let me write.

I have a new …uhm…. Person who'll make me write. She's grand. Get's violent when I don't write. She's a peach Anyway, I'll be trying to update for ya'll but I am a senior this year and will be graduating soon, getting a job and well, gaming. ;)

LEFT 4 DEAD Rules!

Yes I have the game, and it's addicting. But stories. Will update when I can, so fear not.

Love you all and wish you a fantastic day. BTW I enjoy feedback and don't mind flames anymore. My response will be something like, "well I'm a Taurus, and I don't giva shit so HA!" yes lame sauce I know but I'm tired and hungry. Well ta ta!


	5. Betrayal and Earings

The promised next chapter. I'm pleased to finally get around to writing this. So please enjoy.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, if I did well-**__ *evil chuckle*_

**ZzZ.**

As the wind blew through the park it brought the rick scent of cherry blossoms to the sensitive noes of the Hybrid that sat on the bench; helping to sooth the hybrid's troubled mind and provide him with a more calm state of mind. The scent helped to stop the deep panic he'd been feeling since earlier that day. When he'd first entered the park, the hybrid had been close to a breakdown, but the thrall of the nature around him halted the flowing dame of his emotional distress.

He honestly couldn't understand why she had left him. He had always been with her, for the longest of times he'd given her everything he had been able to; constantly striving to make her happy while often forgoing his own happiness. Also, he loved her. More than anything. More than she seemed to care for him anyway.

He had been given to the noble woman as a servant when he had been younger and he'd been devoted to his duty. Slowly, but surely, the hybrid had come to love the noble woman; always at her beck and call. However now she'd abandoned him.

Byakuya Kuchiki sighed heavily, his black velvety years drooping downward and his downy tail stilled in his sad mourning. Ever since Hisana told (ordered) him to leave, Byakuya had become depressed; losing his ability to hide his own feelings that for so long, he had been able to keep under lock and key. Byakuya's heart had become heavy within his chest; seeming to drag him down deeper into the abyss of depression he'd been feeling since that morning. Sadly even the park around him wasn't helping anymore to calm him, only bringing to his depression to light compared to the happy and healthy environment. Byakuya could feeling himself sinking further into his regret, depression and desperation; when suddenly the peace of the park was shattered.

Said disturber of the peace came in the form of an aggravated yell.

"OF COURSE!"

The pure volume alone was startling in itself, but the person who had raised their voice was more intriguing to Byakuya than startling. Well except for the fact that the man who'd yelled out looked like a low level yukuza.

The man was only ten feet away from the bench the hybrid was sitting on and appeared to be desperately trying to juggle several brown bags filled with food in his arms. However one of the brown bags had already splattered to the ground and now rest at the man's feet, the food that survived going in all directions.

Byakuya took the time to quickly take an assessment of the man only ten feet away. The color of the man's hair was a bright crimson, which Byakuya had never seen before. It was bright against the fading sun but dark when hidden in shadow. The crimson mane was pulled back into a pony tail at the top of the man's head that created a flowing waterfall of red. A black bandana covered the top part of the man's forehead and contained stray locks that Byakuya assumed had fallen lose during his struggle with his bags.

The red haired man's legs were covered by plain baggy blue jeans that the hybrid could see had been worn passed its uses. A grey shirt with a skull on it ( at least that was what Byakuya assumed it was as he couldn't see with the brown bags covering it ) the grey shirt covered the top part of the jeans and had a corner tucked into said jeans. A green hoodie prevented Byakuya from being able to tell if the shirt was long sleeved or short. He could however, see that two belts hanging from the man's hips. One red and the other blue. Overall the man didn't have much of a fashion sense compared to Byakuya himself, but he didn't look overly idiotic. Just, very different.

While Byakuya had been observing the man's appearance, another brown bag joined the first on the ground. The contents of the bag scattered just like the first, leaving the bag empty. This would cause the red haired man to put the other bags he still held down in favor of picking up the one's he dropped, plus the scattered food items. The dark haired hybrid sighed, he knew it would take the other far too long to do this all on his own. Standing up, the hybrid walked over to the struggling red haired man, bending to pick up a stray apple.

"Do you require assistance?" At Byakuya's question, the red haired man stilled in his 'juggling' and turned his head to fix Byakuya with a sharp stare. Byakuya was slightly startled by the color of his eyes. They too were a red color, but instead of a bright red his eyes were rusted instead. They penetrated Byakuya's soul and the hybrid found himself rooted to the spot. They locked eyes and neither looked away.

After a brief staring contest, the intriguing man looked away to take in the hybrid's own appearance, no doubt noticing his black ears and tail. When Byakuya raised a fine brow once they made eye contact once again, did the man finally respond.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Byakuya shivered at the husky voice and also cringed at the butchered wording. He'd always been more of a stickler when it came to speech. However he would ignore that for the time being. Once Byakuya had gotten the food back in the bags, he picked them up in his own arms; holding them much more securely and steadily than the other male had.

"Thanks, didn't know what I'd 'ave done without help." The man flashed Byakuya a grin that made the hybrid see the tattoo's on the man's face. "Do ya think ya' could help me get 'em to my place? I really would appreciate it."

Byakuya paused and thought about what the man was asking. While he didn't know him, Byakuya didn't think he would be hurt if he did follow the man. Besides, what did Byakuya have left to lose? He still hesitated before answering. "Very well."

"Cool.' The man gave the hybrid another grin and started walking with Byakuya following him. A confortable silence fell between them that Byakuya was shocked came so easily. Usually people wanted to start up meaningless conversations to fill the silence around them, but the red haired man beside him didn't seem like he wanted to.

While they were walking towards the man's home, Byakuya stole glances of the man from the corner of his eyes. The man didn't seem at all bothered with Byakuya's appearance. Quite the opposite in fact. The man seemed to be comfortable with the hybrid walking next to him. Most people would have at least stared for a limited amount of time before accepting the fact he was a hybrid. Only then would they be more secretive about their staring.

However the red haired man caught Byakuya staring and flashed a grin. Quickly Byakuya turned his attention back to the scenery in front of him, finding the path suddenly more interesting. He felt the slow flush of embarrassment for being caught starring. When his companion started to chuckle, Byakuya looked back towards him, noticing how the man was smirking with mirth in his eyes.

"Never seen someone with red hair before or something?" the man teased lightly.

Byakuya scowled at the teaser and gave the man a share glare. "Not particularly. I apologize for staring, it was rude of me."

Again the man snickered at the Hybrid's wording. It wasn't often he met someone who talked like this, next to never actually. In fact his usual crowd of people talked rather uneducated. Much like him as a matter of fact. However he himself had finished school to the fullest and was even working on getting his degree in marketing. Hopefully he'd be able to finish his classes this time. He also really didn't want to have to retake his classes again. Only if his job got in the way of course. Kenpachi was sure a dick when it came to hours.

Noticing the hybrid still glaring at him, he decided to cut the poor delicate looking man some slack. Besides it wouldn't do any good to make him angry. He might drop his food. "S'kay, I've never seen such a pretty guy before. You look like a woman from far away."

With that comment Byakuya flushed in embarrassment a growl leaving his throat in anger at the red head's comment towards him. He was not a woman! Nor did he look like one, even from far away. This, Neanderthal, was sadly mistaken if he thought Byakuya was a woman. However the hiss he let out at the man's chuckles only caused him to laugh that much harder until he was full blown roaring with laughter, shaking the bags be was holding and threatening to drop them once more. He was obviously undeterred by Byakuya. The hybrid only huffed and glared at the pavement, walking a little faster.

Thankfully, they arrived at the man's apartment flat, and entered the building. Byakuya noticed that the building wasn't overly well off, but a little run down in appearance. There were a few people who looked like they were gang members and when they caught Byakuya staring, gave the man warning glares and growls. Byakuya almost dropped the two bags he was holding when he felt their pure hatred from those cold glares. However a strong dominant male presence beside him had the other males across from them cringing and turning away.

Turning to face him, Byakuya saw the look of malice and anger focused on the men. The red head had an aggressive stance and was blocking Byakuya with his own body. It was then that Byakuya noticed he was taller than him. A good foot in fact. Byakuya was stunned at how he hadn't noticed this man was so tall.

All of a sudden the red head, turned to look down at him and Byakuya could see the same amusement and mirth as before.

"Ya good?" he asked quirking a brow. When Byakuya nodded again, he started moving towards the elevators. When they'd gotten inside, the red head pushed the button to the sixth floor and the car started moving. Again an easy silence fell between them, and Byakuya shifted the bags in his arms. They were getting heavy and since he wasn't use to manual labor Byakuya was starting to get tired.

Once they reached the door the red haired man braced himself against the door to fish out his keys from his hoddie pocket. Once the door was open, they both walked in. For a moment Byakuya was blind, even with his hybrid senses he couldn't see more than two feet in front of him. But when the light was turned on, he could see the area around him. The flat wasn't all that big looking. The living room was ordinary and he could see the dining room and kitchen from where he stood at the door. The living room was messy, with opened bags of chips on the couch, soda cans on the coffee table and takeout floor on the dining room table. Games could be seen scattered around on the living room floor as well as a few CD cases.

In fact it was so messy that Byakuya had the sudden urge to clean. However he knew he wasn't allowed to simple put down the bags and start cleaning. He didn't think the red head would take it so well.

"Come in, an' don't worry 'bout the shoes." Regardless of the red heads words however, Byakuya paused in the doorway and toed off his shoes, before following the human into his kitchen, setting down the bags.

The kitchen itself was just as messy and untidy as the living room. There were dishes and uneaten food sitting either on the counters or in the sink. Byakuya felt the shiver of his OCD need to keep things clean. However he tried to contain himself. The red head, who needed to have a lesson in keeping things clean, put down his several big bags of food and groaned when his arms were once again empty. He stretched and cracked his back with a sigh, and sagged against the counter before huffing and pulling out the food items.

For a moment Byakuya stood off to the side and remained silent while he watched the red head pull out the condiments. He was about ready to leave when he was once again caught in the rusted stare of his companion.

"Uhm, ya don't mind helpin do ya?" the red head asked. Byakuya nodded and was granted a brilliant smile from the man. Together they unpacked and the hybrid, following his human companion's instructions put away the non-refrigerated items into the cupboards. They didn't bump into each other, due to the rather spacious set up of the room. Byakuya was somewhat glad to be helping again, but it did drive a small pin threw him.

Once the food items were put away the two men stood in the kitchen and stared at each other.

The red head started conversation first. "So what's yer name?"

The hybrid paused before answering. "Byakuya Kuchiki."

The man smiled, "My names Renji. Renji Abarai." He then extended his hand out to the hybrid. When Byakuya shock his hand it was strong and firm.

"Pleasure to meet you." Again Renji smirked at Byakuya's speech. He really did find the hybrid funny. They released hands and Renji continued to stare. "So, you wanna stay for dinner or something?"

Byakuya was startled at the question asked. Why would Renji want him to stay for dinner? He was just a hybrid not to mention a stranger to the man. So why in heaven's name would he be asking him to stay for dinner?

Renji must have noticed the unsure look the hybrids was giving him because he suddenly started waving his hands in panic and was stuttering like a fool. "Oh my god, not like that I swear. Seriously, I just though that since ya helped me an' all I should you know repay ya or somethin'. I really didn't mean tuh sound like a creep. I-I mean I like guys an' all but, I didn't mean to- Aw hell, I'm sorry ok?"

Renji started to rub the back of his head in embarrassment, feeling stupid for stuttering. Byakuya had a full blown blush that was engulfing his whole face. He wasn't use to people saying things like that. Plus the red head was still looking at him in embarrassment when really Byakuya was the one who had made things awkward. He looked away and cleared his throat.

'It's alright, I didn't think that. I was simple surprised you would ask."

"Ahh."

An awkward silence fell, the first they had in fact since they had met. Byakuya couldn't help but fix his gaze on the floor in an attempt to avoid looking into Renji's eyes. He wasn't use to giving out his opinion to anyone other than Hisana. Even then he was careful not to say anything that might anger her.

"So, do ya wanna stay or do'ya got somewhere ta be?" Renji asked, still donning a blush. Byakuya looked at him briefly before looking back down at the ground.

"No I do not have somewhere to, be." Byakuya said somberly. He didn't know where he would be going now that he was homeless.

Renji frowned at the hybrid's tone. He sounded so confused and hurt. Like he was all alone in the world and -. Fuck that was it. He didn't have a home did he? That explained why he was sitting in the park earlier and why he was acting the way he was now. "Ya don't have a home do ya?"

Byakuya was shocked that Renji had figured it out so quickly. He made eye contact and nodded his head in shame, looking away to save some of his remaining pride. When Renji didn't say anything else, Byakuya figured he must be thinking about how pitiful he was. Not having a home or anything else for that matter.

"No." he whispered gently. There was no use denying it.

Renji frowned, so Byakuya didn't have a home. Fuck that wasn't right. Looking at the hybrid, Renji knew how upset he was and how lonely he looked. Renji didn't like to see the look on the hybrid's face. He rubbed the back of his head trying to think of something to make the other feel better but knew he didn't have anything that was even remotely helpful to say. It wasn't like he could ask the other if he wanted to live with him or anything.

Renji froze when the thought crossed his mind. Wait he could! He had the money and the space for the hybrid. There wasn't any reason why Byakuya couldn't live with him. It was a far better alternative than the man becoming a hooker or something. Plus it would be safer. Renji looked at the black hair hybrid. Now all he had to do was convince the other it was a good idea.

"Hay, you could live here." Renji watched the hybrid stiffen in shock and meet his eyes. "I hav' the room an' money ain't an issue or notin'. So ya could stay here fer a while if ya like. I don't mind."

He couldn't speak he was so shocked. Renji was being honest with him and offering him a place to stay. He hadn't thought the human would be so kind or generous towards him. He could only blink and nod his head. While he didn't know why the human had even offered him a place to stay, Byakuya knew that if he were to stay here he would be teaching the red head a thing or two about keeping a clean house. Renji only grinned when he timidly accepted, and Byakuya gave a small smile in response.

It had been a year since Byakuya had meet Renji and accepted his invitation to live with him. In that time, 0both the hybrid and the human had gotten to know each other and were good friends. While Byakuya was still rather cold and proper in his manners and demeanor; Renji was still able to interact with him without any problems and seemed to enjoy bickering with him on several occasions.

Since Byakuya had come to live with Renji, the apartment had been much cleaner. Renji now remembered to put his dishes in the sink if he was done and wasn't going to wash them instead of leaving them lying around like he used to. Byakuya had also managed to get the human male to put his clothes in his room and keep them there. Plus the house was being cleaned every second day. No more mysterious smelling couch to sit on.

Byakuya, with the help of Renji, had gotten a job as a waiter at a local restaurant. He only worked part time, but always came back to the apartment with generous tips. As a hybrid be attracted attention already, but Byakuya was also very good looking and had a natural way with dealing with people in a polite and civil manner that made him quite popular in a short span of time.

Renji himself was a frequent costumer at the restaurant and had brought several people with him as well. Since Byakuya had been living with the red head, he'd come to know that Renji was an automotive mechanic and worked for a man called Kenpachi Zaraki.

Byakuya didn't mind the large giant of a man and enjoyed looking after his daughters when they needed babysitting. Yachiru and Nelliel were the adoptive children of Kenpachi and his partner Mayuri. Byakuya felt a small shiver of fear go up his spine as he re-called the man who lived with Kenpachi. Mayuri wasn't bad per say, but he defiantly induced fear in others with his scientific talk and creepy way of looking at people like he wanted them to drop dead so he could dissect them. However he was finding it easier to be around the man with each meeting. Now he barely felt any fear. It also helped when Mayuri had surprisingly backed him up when a costumer had gotten angry because of a mix up in his order. Mayuri had the power to stop people with a single look. Byakuya himself was trying to copy that look. So far it had worked on Renji when the larger man had refused to put away his clean clothes.

Currently Byakuya was balancing three plates on his arms while walking through the restaurant avoiding the few children running around. He'd long since given up on stopping them from their games of tag. Now he simply tried to avoid walking into them.

"Here are your orders, enjoy your meal." He smiled at the little girl who waved back and giggled. Children were cute when they were little, but then they grew up and were little terrors. Nell and Yachiru were living proof of this statement. He cringed at the memory of the last time he and Renji had taken the girls for the night. He'd been forced to endure the embarrassment of having his hair braided and make up placed on his person. His only consolation was that Renji was subjected to this treatment as well.

"Speak of the devil." He whispered, Renji had just walked in the doors, looking tired and exhausted from the day's work. He nodded his head at Byakuya, who returned the gesture, and went to sit down in the hybrids section. When Byakuya got closer to the table Renji was seated at he could see just how tired Byakuya really was. Something was wrong.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned something bad had happened. People tended to harm themselves sometimes while working in the garage. In response Renji put his elbows on the table [Byakuya had to reframe from scolding him] and put his head in his hands.

"When's your brake?" Renji mumbled.

Byakuya frowned deeply, "I'm off in fifteen minutes. What's wrong Renji?"

"I'll tell you when yer off okay? Mind if we 'ave dinner here while we talk?"

Byakuya felt a chill of dread go up his spine. "Alright, you'll have your usual then?"

"Yeah, oh could I 'ave some coffee too?"

Byakuya nodded and wrote down Renji's order and walked into the kitchen. It was busy inside and Byakuya could hear the head chief yelling at her underlings. Hiyori was brutal socially, but she was a brilliant cook. Handing her both their orders, Byakuya picked up the finished ones for the other tables he was waiting on.

"Do I fucking look like yer slave Neco-chan!" Hiyori yelled after him. Oh how he detested that horrid nickname she'd come up with for him. Perhaps he shouldn't have corrected her on her speech.

"Here you are, I apologize for the wait." He was still worried about what Renji wanted to talk about, but he had a job to do right now, he couldn't afford to have any distractions.

When the end of his shift came, Byakuya clocked out, changed his clothes and picked up their dinner before walking back over to Renji, who was currently frowning at his cup of coffee like it was the source of all his problems. The red head was obviously stressed with his tense shoulders hunched over and tight. Byakuya cleared his throat.

Renji startled out of his thoughts and jerked where he sat. "Oh, hey done work already?"

Byakuya barely held in the urge to roll his eyes. "It was only ten minutes, Renji."

The man looked down sheepishly and moved so Byakuya could place the plates down on the table. He stayed silent even after Byakuya sat down, instead twiddling his thumbs in thought. Several times he tried to open his mouth to speak but each time no sound came out. Finally Byakuya intervened.

"Eat your food, Renji. You can tell me after we eat. You look hungry; did you not eat the lunch I packed for you?" Byakuya asked, raising his eyebrow already knowing the answer he would get. After knowing Renji for the length of time that he had, it had become apparent that when the man was stressed, he wouldn't eat. Thankfully it didn't happen often, but Byakuya needed to go to the market more often than he needed to.

Renji rubbed the back of his head, not looking at the hybrid. "Uhm, naw, I wasn't hungry."

Again the urge to roll his eyes, Byakuya only shook his head and began eating his pasta. Renji too, started eating his steak and potatoes, although he did so without his usual enthusiasm. What could be troubling the man?

They eat in silence that was only cut when they both had finished their food. Renji cleared his throat and shifted in the booth. Byakuya himself braced himself for the bad news that Renji was no doubt going to bestow upon him. Maybe he was no longer welcome to live with the red head.

"Okay so ya know my boss an' Mayuri right?"

That was a stupid question to ask, but Byakuya would play along. "Yes Renji, I do." Well, a little sarcasm never hurt, but Renji just rolled his eyes at him. Thankfully he relaxed in the process.

"Smart ass, anyway, They kinda got into a row, and well-" Renji broke off and began looking rather uncomfortable.

"They had a fight." Byakuya stated, hoping this would help his companion to finish. He really didn't like getting only half of the story, and this one sounded important.

"Well, they got into a fight 'cause Kenpachi…..he cheated on Mayuri, with a woman."

Byakuya was stunned. He was aware of the many fights the giant man and Mayuri got into, having witnessed a few themselves, but never about cheating. Kenpachi loved his partner too much to cheat on him, and Mayuri saw cheating to be below him. This was defiantly not what he was expecting to talk about with Renji.

"I'm stunned."

Renji smirked, "Yeah, I was too. They argued this morning at the office, we all kinda heard it. Anyway they split up and Mayuri needs a place to stay."

Renji looked back up at the hybrid. Byakuya didn't understand what the problem was with that. "Then he may stay with us, correct?"

"Well yeah, but he 'as the girls and …look I wouldn't be askin' if there was another choice, but they need a place to stay where the girls are confortable and Mayuri can think 'bout what happened. I only 'ave one other bedroom, and that's yours-"

Oh, now he saw where Renji was going with this. It was true though. There was only one extra bedroom, his room. If Mayuri and the girls were to stay for an extended period of time then they would need a room to stay in then. He could deal with sleeping on the couch for a while he supposed. The only thing he would need to really move was a few of his possessions he'd recently acquired and his clothes to another closet. Other than that he saw no reason to fuss over having them staying.

Judging by the look on Renji's face, he'd been thinking for a long time and the red head was obviously thinking he was going to say no. Foolish man.

"I see no problem with giving them my room; I would only need to move a few of my things and my clothes. I have no problem with sleeping on the couch."

"Really! Ya'd be okay with that?" Renji exclaimed.

This time Byakuya did roll his eyes. "Of course, I understand where Mayuri is coming from. Having a person you love most betray you is something that can take a long time to heal."

Renji froze when Byakuya said that. He'd almost forgotten what had caused the pale hybrid to come live with him. He nodded his head in understanding. This all worked out perfectly, Mayuri and the girls could have the bedroom and Byakuya would sleep on the-. Wait a fucking second.

"Yer not sleeping on the couch!"

"I see no other place where I can sleep." Byakuya replied.

Renji closed his mouth at that. True. After thinking for a few seconds, he came up with a solution. There was no reason Byakuya should be forced to sleep on the couch. His bed was a king and the was more than enough room for two people to sleep on it. Sure he was attracted to the male in front of him, how could anyone not be? His dark hair looked like silk and shone like onyx in the light. Byakuya's smoky grey eyes always seemed to beckon people towards him, speaking of hidden secrets that lay beneath them. His slim muscular figure was enticing and sexy. However, even though he was sexually attracted to the other male, he wouldn't take advantage of him. He would never stoop that low as to have an unwilling partner.

"Ya can' sleep in my room. Ma' beds big enough fer two people to sleep on and I 'ave extra closet space too." He didn't have that many clothes in his closet. Most of them were located in his dresser anyways. He'd just have to empty out one for Byakuya.

Byakuya was silent. He didn't even think to mention that, nor ask. Renji truly was a saint. A messy one though, and he needed lessons on how to speak properly but still, a saint. "I suppose that could work."

Renji beamed, happy his idea was met with no complaints like he knew would have been voiced a year ago. "Cool, I just need to call Mayuri an' tell him."

When the blue haired man and his adoptive daughters did arrive at their house that evening, Byakuya was suddenly very glad he had consented to them living with him and Renji. The poor man looked distraught and on his last thin line of sanity. Byakuya himself knew how Mayuri was feeling, but that didn't lessen the sting his memories provided. The girls, thankfully seemed unaware of what was happening, thinking that their house needed work done on it to make it livable again. It was half true, Mayuri and Kenpachi's home did need some electrical work done, as well as some pluming.

It was a weak story, but the girls didn't know any better. Nell and Yachiru thought Kenpachi was helping, and that they were sleeping over until the house was finished. Byakuya was glad for their child minds. They would remain ignorant as to what was really happening.

"Uncle Byakuya." Looking down from were he stood in the kitchen, he could see Nell, but not her face. She was looking down at the floor rather than up at him.

"Yes Nell, do you need something?" He asked hoping the little girl would tell him what was wrong.

She didn't reply right away, appearing to be thinking about what she was going to say. "Did Papa leave Daddy?"

Then again, children were more perceptive that he gave them credit for. He knew she was talking about Kenpachi and Mayuri. Kenpachi was called Papa, and Mayuri Daddy since the blue haired male spent the most time with the little girls. Though they attended school, and were in grade one, Mayuri still was the one to get them from school and bring them home with him. Byakuya had heard from Renji that Mayuri and Kenpachi had had many fights about who would work part time once the girls arrived.

A couple of times, Kenpachi had been sleeping on their couch since he'd been banished from the house. If Byakuya was honest he was a little terrified of Kenpachi. Thankfully, Mayuri had managed to find dependable lad assistants who would be able to watch over his lab while he was away. They knew how Mayuri worked and didn't require him to look after them. If they needed help all they needed to do was call him or talk with him over his lap top, which was currently sitting on the coffee table.

"Why do you ask Nell?" He really hoped he wouldn't have to be the one to tell her.

"Well, Daddy's sad and I heard Papa saying mean things to him while we were packing our toys. Daddy was crying in the car too." It seemed that as soon as she remembered Mayuri had been crying she started crying as well. "Are they no longer gonna live together? Are we gonna have to move away?"

Nell was bawling by the time she stopped talking and was trying to whip away her tears with her still chubby hands. Byakuya kneeled down next to the small girl and wrapped his arms around her, pulling the crying child into his arms like he'd seen Renji do. His shirt would get wet, but she needed someone to hold her.

"Shh, it's okay Nell. I'm sure your parents will be fine in a few days. You'll be moving back into your rooms in no time." Despite his words Nell continued to cry into his shirt and cling desperately to him. He honestly didn't know what to say or do in this situation. He wasn't all that good with children, so when Renji rounded the corner, Byakuya sighed in relief. Perhaps he will be able to calm down the little girl better.

A flash of worry passed over Renji's face before it was replaced with understanding.

"Heya Nell, yer dad needs ya to get ready fer bed okay?"

Nell looked up from Byakuya's tear stained shirt and nodded. She sniffed a few more times before walking away from Byakuya's arms, but before she followed after Renji, Nell gave Byakuya one last hug. Renji smiled at the little girl who held the proud hybrid. The little girl stroked Byakuya's tail as it passed her by, giggling when it flicked her back. Renji only shook his head.

Byakuya went back to cleaning the kitchen from dinner now that Nell was getting ready for bed. He knew Renji would be helping Mayuri put the girls to bed, leaving him to clean up after the mess that was called the kitchen. The girls would occasionally throw their food at each other, thou he'd brought that particular habit down to a minimum. He wasn't going to allow himself to be caught in the crossfire, thank you very much. Mayuri hadn't really been all that helpful when it came to stopping the girls from their bad habits, but that was understandable given the circumstances.

Once the kitchen was back to its perfectly clean condition, and everything was in its rightful place, Byakuya walked towards the bedrooms, drawn by laughter and Renji's deep voice. Looking around the doorframe, he could see Renji and Mayuri tucking the girl's into the large queen bed. Mayuri still looked as though he wanted to crawl into a deep and dark hole, but he still put on a smile for his daughters: kissing them good night.

Renji walked out of the room just as Mayuri pulled out a book at the last second to read to Nell and Yachiru as the girl's squealed. Byakuya gave a soft smile and followed Renji down the hall when the red head man beckoned him to follow with a jerk of his head.

"How is Mayuri?" he asked sitting down beside Renji after the man had flopped onto the couch.

"I think he'll be okay, but I ain't great with seeing what people 're thinkin'. All I know is that he's hurtin, an' I can't do a thing 'bout it." Renji huffed out an angry breath and sunk lower in his seat. The man was obviously upset about the turn of events and Byakuya couldn't blame him. He too, was angry about what Kenpachi had done, even if the man had been drunk, it was no excuse for cheating on his lover and partner.

"Fuck." Renji hunched over, putting his elbows on his knees and grabbing at his head in frustration. "Why would boss do somethin' like tha'? Mayuri loves em, and I know boss care for em' deeply too, so why?" Byakuya shook his head.

"There is no point stressing yourself over this Renji. It is not our place to say anything. All we can do is be there for Mayuri and help him look after Nell and Yachiru."

"Yeah I know, but still." Renji's voice was still angry, but it was softer than before. Byakuya could see the stress in his shoulders. If this obsessing continued, Renji would be up all night thinking about it. Time to rectify that. Standing up from his seat, Byakuya walked around the couch until he was behind Renji with his back facing him.

"Renji, lean back." He commanded, rolling up the sleeves of his white dress shirt.

"Wha-?" Renji looked behind him, confused, but obeyed his dark hair companion none the less. Byakuya waited until Renji's back was flush with the couch before placing his hands on the larger man's shoulders. A deep groan sounded from Renji's throat when he dug his thumbs into the tense muscles of Renji's shoulders. He was far more tense than Byakuya had assumed.

Renji was in heaven. Byakuya's hands were sinful, digging in just the right places to be both pleasurable and hurtful. It had been ages since he's gotten a back rub. His last lover had indulged him a couple of times. Byakuya's hands were warm against him, and the pressure felt good. Slowly he could feel himself starting to relax with the hybrid's hands guiding him.

Byakuya's sharp hearing picked up each and every groan that Renji let escape his throat and even when he held them in, Byakuya's enhanced hearing could still pick them up. His ears were swiveled forward and erect to help him pick up Renji's groaning voice better. Obviously this man needed to have a back rub more often. Too much stress in his life had cause for his back and shoulder's to be unusually tight. Perhaps he should give back rubs to Renji more often.

"A little lower." Renji grunted leaning forward to give the hybrid more room to work and sighing in pleasure at having that particular not in his back pressed into and soothed out. The warm hands moved lower on his back, gaining grunts and groans of pleasure from Renji with each push from Byakuya. He should ask the hybrid to do this more often. It was working wonders on his stressed muscles.

"Were'd ya learn this?" He groaned out threw clenched teeth when Byakuya started to rub out another tight muscle. For a moment those magic hand paused from where they pressed into his back, but were back a moment later with just as much pressure. Byakuya didn't answer right away, letting the silence continue while he worked Renji's back muscles.

"Hisana, my old—owner demanded that I learn for when she required a back rub after a long day. I'm just as able as any other masseuse." Renji winced as Byakuya pressed hard on his back, damn that one hurt like a bitch.

"Sorry.' He mumbled.

Byakuya only hummed as he went over Renji's back once more, looking for any missed spots, before gently rubbing his hands over the large mass of muscles concealed by Renji's grey long sleeved shirt. He allowed his hands to remain on Renji's shoulders though, reluctant to cut the contact between them. Renji was unusually warm for a human.

"Are you more relaxed now?" He asked, slightly rubbing Renji's shoulders, gently willing all the man's stress away.

"Yeah, thanks. I feel a lot better now" Renji rolled his back and shoulders, not dislodging Byakuya's hands, instead sighing as they remained. He smirked at a stray thought. "You'll make a good wife someday."

There was no stopping the flaming blush that enveloped his face, burning with embarrassment at Renji's snarky comment. "I will not." He protested.

"Ha-ha, sure ya will. Yer good at cleanin, washin clothes. Ya cook like a god, and ya know how to make somebody feel better. I'd say you'd make the perfect little wife." Renji teased, looking over his shoulder at his blushing companion. He loved getting a rise out of the hybrid. He watched as anger surged in those steal grey eyes, and those black ears flatten against Byakuya's skull as he flacked his hands and dug in his claws. The sting made Renji laugh.

Byakuya couldn't believe the audacity of this man. How dare he call him a 'perfect little wife'? There was no way in hell he would allow someone to have say over him the way a wife did. Only Hisana had come close to that, and she had abused her power then thrown him away like a used rag. No, no one would ever hold that kind of power over him again.

"Silence." He hissed when Renji continued chuckling. "I will _not_ be anyone's wife."

Renji hissed when Byakuya dug in his claws deeper. Okay that did hurt. "You'll just be mine then?"

Byakuya halted in his 'punishment', of the human who teased him. Renji couldn't possible mean what he was implying. There was no way this human could mean his words.

"What?" Renji asked, a small smile on his tattooed face. "Don't wanna be my 'little wife' anymore?"

Byakuya frowned, his ears coming forward in defense as his tail fur bristled. _This man-_

"I'm not your 'wife' Renji. Nor will I ever be such a thing." He scoffed in distain. Just as he was lifting his hands from where they had laid on Renji's shoulders, a calloused hand grasped his wrist, gently but firmly.

Renji's face softened. "That's not what I meant, an' you know it. You ain't a wife to me Byakuya."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and just what I'm I to you then _Renji_?"

The read haired man chuckled, pulling Byakuya's wrist closer to him. He leaned in and placed a small kiss to the pale skin of the hybrid, staying a moment to take in the smell of the other, before releasing him. He looked up into surprised grey eyes. "Someone I care about and deeply trust."

Curious, Byakuya thought. Apparently Renji was able to talk properly. He didn't know what to think about the man's words however. _Renji cares about me? Trusts me even._ He wasn't expecting Renji to be so truthful towards him. They may have lived with one another for a year now. It wasn't like everything had been sunshine and roses. They had had their share of fights about meaningless matters that could have been avoided. How Renji was able to trust him as much as he was claiming to scared Byakuya. He did trust Renji, but to a point. However, perhaps he should open himself to this human and learn to trust him just as much.

"I-I, Renji, I don't, _sigh, _I just-." Byakuya scolded himself. Now he couldn't even form words it appeared.

Renji just smiled. "You don't have to answer Byakuya. I know it'll take you some time for me to have your trust. I'm okay with that. I won't disappoint you, I promise."

Byakuya could only nod in response.

"Come on, I have to get up early tomorrow, an' I'll need a good sleep. Ya comin' with?" Renji asked, standing and offering Byakuya a hand.

Byakuya rolled his eye. _And the improper speech is back. I knew it was too god to be true._ She shook hi head. "I'll be along in a moment."

"Gotcha'." Renji left the room, walking back down to the hallway to their now shared bedroom. For how long he didn't know.

Byakuya sighed, leaning against the couch for support. He had a lot to think about.

"He isn't lying to you." Byakuya sharply looked behind him to see Mayuri seemingly appear from the shadows.

"What do you mean?"

Mayuri jerked his chin in the direction of the hallway. "Renji. He wasn't lying when he said he trusted you."

"How do you know?" Byakuya asked. _Just what did Mayuri know?_

Mayuri smirked at the hybrid. "He doesn't usually allow others to touch him like you just did. He's very cautious of who he lets near him."

Mayuri walked into the room and sat down in one of the recliners. He gestured for Byakuya to do the same. After getting comfortable, Mayuri continued.

"When I first met him, Renji had been dating a man called Shuhei Hisagi for two year prior. I didn't know the man personally, but I did know Renji cared deeply for him. This was years later. K-Ken-, _he_ and I had already been together for almost sixteen years." Byakuya could tell that even Kenpachi's name seemed to be hard for Mayuri to say. Byakuya still felt a sting when he mentioned Hisana himself. "Anyway, Shuhei ended up having an affair with another man-"

"What?" Byakuya exclaimed. "Renji was with another male?"

Mayuri sighed impatiently. "Yes, he leans more towards men. Always has as I'm told. Does this bother you?"

"No, it doesn't. I am merely surprised."

"May I finish now?" and that was part of the reason, Byakuya found Mayuri to be annoying at times. The man was occasionally arrogant, but Renji said that came from Mayuri being a genius and dealing with people less than his current, intellectual, level.

"Yes." Byakuya sighed.

Mayuri smirked. "_Anyway_, Shuhei cheated with another man called Kensei Muguruma. Renji found out about Shuhei's less than truthful interactions with Kensei, who he told Renji was just a friend. They broke up after Renji and Muguruma fought, which resulted in wounds I was forced to clean." Mayuri huffed out, but Byakuya could see the pride in his eyes as he talked, "Shuhei left Renji for that trash Muguruma and Renji became distant afterwards. Even after Yachiru and Nell entered his life, he was cautious of them. I suppose it was due to the betrayal Shuhei branded into his brain and memories."

Mayuri's voice grew bitter, and Byakuya could see it wasn't just Renji he was talking about anymore.

"I see." Byakuya glanced at Mayuri's face, seeing the pain and betrayal reflected there. "Will you ever trust _him_ again?"

Mayuri sucked in a breath through clenched teeth. He swallowed and wetted his lips. "I- I don't know yet. With time perhaps, but that could take a very long time. He's never acted like he has before."

Mayuri's voice was soft. Like a wounded animal seeking answers.

"Would you like to talk about it?" he asked, not really expecting Mayuri to answer. Yet the blue haired man nodded.

"He was so angry when he told me. I've never seen him like that before. Not even when we fought, he was _frightening_, and to be truthful I was afraid. He's never hit me before you see." Mayuri gulped in more air. "But for a moment, I thought he just might."

Byakuya was silent. He'd never seen Kenpachi hit anyone, intimidate them maybe, but never raise a hand against anyone. Mayuri was continuing.

"When we were in high school, he use to protect me from others. They use to _bully_ me due to my appearance. It was never my fault my mother had dangerous chemicals spilled in her drink while she was pregnant with me. Yet they still ganged up on me. He stopped all the humiliation, protecting me. Never leaving me alone, constantly following me everywhere. It went on for two and a half years before I kissed him."

Byakuya must have shown his shock, because Mayuri laugh at him. "Yes I was the one to kiss him. It was during the summer. My parents had gone on vacation while I choose to stay home. He'd been sleeping over since I'd come to accept him in my life. We were watching some silly movie he'd brought over when I leaned over and kissed him. At first I thought I would be on the receiving end of his fist for once, but he simply turned silent and stone like. We didn't talk for the rest of the movie, but that night he crawled into my bed and returned my previous kiss with such passion."

Mayuri had a faraway look on his face and Byakuya could see the love and adoration Mayuri felt for his lover.

"He demanded I be his boyfriend the next morning and he even told my parents that I was his boyfriend. Surprisingly they accepted him in my life easily. They were used to him and his behavior by then I suppose. When school started up again, it was our senior year, he declared his feelings for me by staking his claim and kissing me in front of the student body. The rumors were entertaining, as were the administrations attempts to separate us by _informing_ our parents. His didn't care and mine stated they approved. After that all we suffered were the occasionally rude comments and rumors. We took each other virginity that winter while my parents were at a Christmas trip with their friends."

Mayuri had a delicate blush on his face as he spoke. He looked so lost yet happy in his memories of their first time together. Byakuya himself was a virgin, he was curious about what sex was between two men, but knew now was not the time to ask. Mayuri cleared his throat.

"We moved in together after high school. I went to collage while he took online courses in business management to get a degree to open up his own shop. When he opened the shop, I helped him look for employees and gave him customers from both my collage classmates, and later my colleagues. I met Renji ten years later when he came looking for a job. I interviewed him, but he made the final decision to hire Renji. A year later the drama with Shuhei happened. After six months, we decided we wanted children, so we started looking into adopting. We met with several mothers who didn't want their children. I ended up meting a teen mother who was looking to give up her child to finish school and become a lawyer. She knew she wouldn't be able to give her child a proper life and I made the decision to adopt her unborn child. Nell's mother would live with us for some time until her birth."

"Funny enough he met with a different woman while I was at work and Yachiru's mother was also going to be joining us. Since we couldn't just turn either woman away once we realized our mistake, we adopted both babies. It was hell those months until the women went into labor. Pure hell, but worth it in the end. We named the girls and took them home while their mothers left numbers we could contact them with. They still have visitation rights but choose not to see the girls. However they have stated that when the girls are older and wish to met them they can."

Mayuri looked over at Byakuya, silent in his thoughts.

"When Renji told us that he'd taken in a hybrid and was going to allow the man to stay with him: I almost hit the idiot. That is until I met you. Surprisingly you are able to make that fool down the hall clean up his depressing act, continue his schooling and finally get some form of balance back into his life. He's more open now. He really does care for you Byakuya."

For the first time in a while, Byakuya spoke. "I understand. However it will take me some time before I can come to trust him fully. I'm sorry."

Mayuri only chuckled. "Don't be, he will wait for you."

Before Byakuya could reply, Mayuri had stood and began walking down the hall, but turned around at the last second. "Thank you for listening, I needed that."

Byakuya nodded, and watched as Mayuri disappeared down the hall.

Now he knew how Kenpachi and Mayuri met and become a couple, as well as part of Renji's story. His red head companion appeared to be fairly scarred himself. Maybe they did have hope together. Not that he would roll over and become a 'good little wife' should that happen. He did have his pride after all. Renji would still be an idiot to him no matter how much he came to care for him.

_And_, he thought as he walked towards his and Renji's room, _now I know who to go to for information on how men have sex should Renji and I become a couple._

When he came out of the bathroom ready for bed, Renji was already in bed and appeared to be asleep. When he pulled back the covers on his side and got under the sheets, Renji rolled over onto his side facing him. For a moment they stared into each other's eyes.

"Mayuri tell ya?"

"Yes, he told me part of the story between you and your past-_lover_. He also told me of his and Kenpachi's history. It's beautiful, I think. How could Kenpachi do something like cheat on the man who's been with him for so long?"

Renji shrugged. "Who knows why people betray the one's they love. All I know is that Kenpachi's an' idiot who's gonna get the cold shoulder for a while."

He smirked. "I take it you disapprove of how he has acted lately." He asked sarcastically.

Renji snorted and glared at the wall passed his shoulder. "What was yer first clue?"

"He will come to his senses and when he does we will make it difficult for him to forget what he has done. I know very well how to make him suffer. I won't allow him to simply ask Mayuri for forgiveness. He may see the girls but will need to court Mayuri properly before I allow for Kenpachi to take Mayuri back with him."

"Wow, protective much."

He raised an eyebrow. "And you are not?"

"Oh, I am too." Renji snorted, "But I'll let you deal out his punishment instead. Its much better than anything I could have come up with. Besides-"

Renji shifter closer, until they shared they shared the same breath. Byakuya's heart stuttered in his chest and his eyes lowered to Renji's lips as they ghosted over his in a mock kiss. "Kenpachi needs to realize how deeply he hurt Mayuri. It isn't somethin' that can go away with a 'I'm sorry'."

Renji's breath fanned over his face, and Byakuya couldn't move from where he lay. Renji was all he could focus on, his intense hearing picking up on Renji's breaths as he breathed deeply through his nose. Renji didn't close the space between them, but lowered his head to his shoulder and breathed in deeply before backing off and lying back down on his side.

Byakuya listened to Renji breath as they lay side by side, and rolled over into Renji's side when he was sure the human would least expect it. Renji startled, but didn't comment or move away and for that Byakuya was grateful. He may not love this human, but he could learn to, with time.

**And this is the end of this fan fiction, pretty great huh? **

**Just kidding, don't kill me. I wouldn't leave it here, but it would make a good ending huh? How'd you all like Mayuri and Kenpachi's history? At some point in life I may write a fan fiction for them about their history together, but that could be a long while in the future. **

**Any way one with the rest of the story. XD Enjoy.**

A knock on the door made Byakuya pause in his cutting of the vegetables in front of him. He looked at the clock and smiled. It was five thirty, which meant Kenpachi was here to get Mayuri for their date.

It had only been seven months since Kenpachi cheated on Mayuri and they were just getting serious again. Mayuri would usually go out with Kenpachi and come back sometime in the morning or afternoon sometimes. He didn't think Kenpachi deserved to have Mayuri at his side, but he promised Mayuri he wouldn't get involved anymore. For the past six and a half months he'd been the barrier between the two, stopping Kenpachi from getting closer to Mayuri until he deemed it okay.

Mayuri had asked him to stop three weeks ago once afternoon, when they had gone out to buy more food while Renji baby-sat. He wanted to try and get closer with his once lover, and maybe continue where they had left off. Byakuya could see how much his blue haired friend wanted to be with the giant man and had promised to stop his intervening in their 'love life'.

Renji walked past the kitchen with a smirk and went to open the door. Byakuya could hear them talking with one another from where he stood, but didn't hear what they were saying when Mayuri walked into the kitchen with a worried look on his face.

"Do I look alright?" he asked, gesturing to his clothes and shifting from one foot to the other as he waited.

Byakuya looked over what he was wearing. A dark green suit with a navy blue dress shirt the shade of his hair and the purple tie that was messy.

"Besides the tie, you look debonair. Much too good for Kenpachi." He said, dropping the knife and walking over to Mayuri to straighten his tie out_. Really this man needed to be taught how to tie a tie properly,_ he thought, re-tying the purple silk.

"Arg- this stupid thing infuriates me. I hate these damned things. They are no use what-so-ever." He groused, leaning his heads back so Byakuya could fix it himself.

"It completes the outfit Mayuri." He said as he finished, smoothing out the tie. "There now you are ready. Where is he taking you by the way?"

Mayuri shrugged, 'I have no idea, he only said to dress formally tonight."

Byakuya watched as Mayuri checked over himself once more, making sure everything was perfect. "Are you sure you can watch the girls tonight?"

"Of course Mayuri, we have before."

Mayuri smirked and waggled his eyebrows. "Without any illicit displays of affection?"

Byakuya couldn't stop the blush that burned his checks. In the past seven months, he and Renji had become closer, a couple now officially. They had done nothing more that kiss and cuddle in bed, though he would deny such a thing when asked. Renji had yet to press him for more, and Byakuya was happy they they could share their mutual feelings for one another without actually having sex yet. He didn't feel like he was ready for such acts yet. He still could barely deal with Renji's morning erections that were pressed into him before the man woke fully.

"J-just, be gone with you! You know we won't." He hissed, the fur on his tail rising while his ears flattened. "I wouldn't allow Renji to do such things like that in front of the girls."

Mayuri cackled and walked away.

That infuriating man. How dare he think those things? Renji and he haven't even see each other naked yet. Byakuya took out his frustrations on the food in front of him, savagely cutting into them and putting them in the pot on the stove, moving on to the meat already cooking in a pan.

"Wow, Mayuri say something?" Renji's voice teased lightly from behind him.

"He suggested we would expose the girls to displays of affection. I would not allow such a thing to happen." Byakuya hissed.

Renji chuckled and walked forwards until he was directly behind the man he'd come to love. "Why not? Kissing should be fine, and we can hold each other without them asking questions."

"I think not, Renji. I refuse to have to explain to Yachiru and Nell about the 'birds and the bees'. That is one discussion I will not be having with either of them."

However, Byakuya didn't object to Renji winding his thick arms around his torso and resting his chin on his shoulder while he cooked. Renji chuckled and tightened his hold, inhaling the hybrid's scent. He was using that cherry blossom shampoo again. His hair smelled like the flower his love adored so much. Renji had even come home with a miniature cherry blossom tree for him. He'd asked and begged Mayuri to make a smaller version of the tree.

"When's dinner gonna be done?" he asked, still nuzzling Byakuya's neck.

"In a few minutes I believe. You should get the girls washed up. I'll set the table."

"Gotcha'." Renji said. He released Byakuya and made his way down the hallway into what use to be the hybrid's bedroom. Inside, Yachiru and Nell were playing Barbie and were doing their dolls hair. Renji knew from experience that the girls were good at braiding. Both he and Byakuya had had their hair braided before by the two tiny girls.

"Hey ladies. Time to wash up." Renji watched as they squealed in surprise. He loved doing that.

"Uncle! That was mean!" Yachiru shouted, running towards him and hugging his legs while scowling up at him.

"Yeah, not nice." Nell said, pouting cutely.

Renji chuckled, "Okay you terrors, let's get you washed up, dinners done."

Before nine o'clock rolled around, Byakuya had given the girls a bath, brushed their hair and was waiting for them to pick out a bed time story for Renji to read to them. He could hear Renji finishing cleaning up the kitchen from dinner and impromptu desert.

"Beauty and the Beast!" Nell shouted, with Yachiru clapping her hands next to her sister.

"Alright, calm down or you won't get a bed time story." He threatened, pulling the book from the small shelf above the dresser.

"What!" the girls said, looking at him with horror.

"He's kidin' ladies." Renji said, walking into the room and taking the book Byakuya handed him. "I wouldn't let the mean old hybrid take away from yer story time. Promise'."

Byakuya shook his head and left the room as Renji began reading from the chosen book. Now he had time to get ready for bed himself. He wouldn't need a shower, as Nell and Yachiru had gotten him wet with their bath water. No point in that.

He undressed and pulled on a loose pair of pants and a shirt. However the shirt was too big on him, falling down his frame at the shoulder, exposing it to the air. Looking down, he realized he was wearing one of Renji's nigh shirts. Shrugging he placed his dirty clothes into the hamper and pulled back the covers on the bed. He walked into the small bathroom that was connected to the main bedroom and picked up his brush. While brushing his hair he thought about Renji and his relationship.

They'd only kissed and cuddled since they'd become a couple, but Byakuya found himself suddenly wanting more form his partner. Perhaps it had something to do with what Mayuri had said earlier, but he knew that he wanted more than kissing and cuddling. For some time now, he'd been feeling the same arousal as Renji in the mornings, and it was hard to keep taking care of it himself. He'd heard Renji doing so in the shower once while he'd been getting dressed. The human had called out his name softly and had been panting while giving soft groans of pleasure.

Putting the brush back down, Byakuya entered the bedroom again only to run into Renji in the doorway.

"Oof." He said, stumbling slightly while Renji's arms caught him around his waist.

"Sorry, thought ya saw me." Renji said sheepishly. Byakuya looked up at the man about to scold him when he noticed the blush on Renji's face. His maroon colored eyes were fixated on his exposed shoulder and Byakuya could hear Renji's breathing and heart rate spike as a subtle musk of arousal hit his nose.

"Uhm, I-I just need in the bathroom, to-uhg-shower." Renji stuttered out still looking at Byakuya's shoulder.

He smirked; maybe he could use this to his advantage to get Renji to touch him. "Very well."

He quickly stepped out of Renji's loose embrace and walked over to the bed. He raised one leg and placed it on the bed before looking back over his shoulder to the human standing in a stupor by the door.

"Be quick about it, _Renji_." He husked out. He heard Renji suck in a breath threw his teeth and the abrupt sound of him grabbing a change of clothes before shutting the door to the bathroom.

While Renji showered, Byakuya thought about how he would instigate intimacy between them: it wouldn't be hard, knowing Renji. If just exposing some of his skin aroused him, then surely he wouldn't have any trouble arousing Renji and hinting what he wanted.

The shower shut off and Byakuya could hear Renji drying off and putting on his night clothes. He didn't have to wait long for Renji to emerge from the steamy bathroom, clothed in a white shirt like the one he wore and black sweat pants. He was toweling his long red hair as he walked around to his side of the bed and sat down. They didn't say anything, but Byakuya pulled the covers away from himself to move to where Renji was sitting. He took the towel from Renji's long fingers and took to drying the crimson locks himself.

He applied pressure to Renji's scalp when the hair was dry enough for him to fall asleep without wetting the pillow. He knew Renji liked his head massaged just as much as he liked his back rubbed. _Speaking of which_, he thought.

Renji groaned softly when Byakuya pressed into his back, rubbing at the hard muscles that moved as he massaged them. He started at the shoulders and moved down slowly, loving each noise Renji let out. His tail was swaying contently behind him while he worked out the kinks in Renji's broad back. When he arrived at the flesh above Renji's pants line however, Renji suddenly stood up from where he had slouched on the bed.

He grabbed the towel and tossed it into the hamper and locked his eyes with Byakuya's own grey ones. Byakuya swallowed thickly at the lust in those maroon eyes, shivering when Renji towered over him. He trusted Renji not to abuse that power he held.

Renji said nothing as he crawled back onto the bed, not looking away from Byakuya's eyes as he moved closer to him. Byakuya leaned back as Renji moved forward, until his back was flush with the mattresses and Renji was crouched over him.

"You sure Byakuya?" was the gentle question.

"Yes." Renji closed his eyes briefly before re-opening them and lowering himself over Byakuya.

His heart was pounding as Renji came closer, he knew Renji would feel it once they joined chests, but he couldn't slow down his breathing or his heart rate. Anticipation had him shivering slightly. Renji finally rested on top of him and Byakuya shivered at the heat he felt from the other. This time it was different, he could feel Renji's arousal against him and he didn't shy away from the contact like he usually did. Instead he returned the arousal with his own.

Renji had been careful to note where Byakuya's vulnerable tail was before resting his weight against him. He'd crushed the tail under him before and wasn't looking forward to a repeat of Byakuya's scolding again. He didn't want to hurt the other.

He felt the tremors Byakuya had, but didn't stop from leaning down to kiss him. Byakuya's lips were full and soft against his own, wet with saliva that Byakuya had wet them with when his tongue had run over them. He closed his eyes and shifted his head to the side to press deeper against the other. A soft groan sounded from Byakuya's closed mouth and Renji wanted to put his tongue into that moist orifice.

He briefly pulled away to speak, "Open your mouth."

Byakuya sighed at Renji's soft command, obeying with a moan when Renji's hot tongue entered his mouth, immediately tangling with his own. When Reni had first French kissed him, Byakuya had been hesitant, but now he pushed back against Renji's probing tongue. A hand in his hair distracted Byakuya from the lip lock enough for him to gasp.

Renji grinned against his lips and pulled away, "How far are we doin' this?"

Byakuya shifted from where he lay, "I'm not ready to-I think just a little-"

Renji kissed him again before he could finish. "I understand, touching maybe some petting but nothing else?"

Byakuya nodded.

"Gotcha'."

"R-Renji!" he moaned out into the bedroom. Renji grunted and rocked back against him. Renji was between Byakuya's thighs and rutting against him as he ran his fingers over Byakuya's nipples threw the too big shirt he wore. They hadn't taken off their clothes, so far only petting and rutting through the material.

"Shit. Byakuya, I'm sorry." Renji panted out, stopping his ministrations and pulling away from Byakuya's exposed shoulder and neck. "I'm going too far aren't I?"

Byakuya huffed and lifted his hips off the mattress, running his hands down Renji's back. "N-no it's all fine. I don't mind this."

"Y-you sure?" Renji grunted as Byakuya rubbed their cores together, gasping at the pleasure he felt.

Byakuya pulled Renji's head back down for a deep kiss, running his fingers through the red hair framing his and Renji's face. It was one of those times it wasn't pulled back into a pony tail and bandana. He hooked a leg over Renji's just below his ass as Renji harshly ground into him.

"Renji!" he cried softly. They couldn't be too loud. Nell and Yachiru might hear. He clung to the human as a hand rubbed at his ears and scalp, hips rutting together desperately.

Renji growled into Byakuya's neck, he was so hard right now. Byakuya wasn't making it any easier either. He was gasping out and giving soft cries that made Renji want to forgo keeping their clothes on and just suck Byakuya into his mouth. But as much as he wanted to give the hybrid pleasure, he wanted to honor the dark haired males request more. He wouldn't do anything Byakuya didn't want.

Byakuya clung to Renji's shoulders as they rutted together, shifting his legs wider so Renji could come closer to him and grind harder. He wanted to cum, but couldn't yet. It wasn't enough for him to. Byakuya could only hold on as Renji directed where their dance went. He couldn't hold back his vocalization of his pleasure when Renji placed a hand on his thigh and grip it hard. He gasped at Renji lifter the leg not curled around his ass higher up in the air, holding it there as he grinded against the hybrid.

Renji gritted his teeth, holding the leg up and pressing against the other. They were both close, there was no doubt. They'd been going at it for at least an hour now, and Renji was reaching his end. He needed to end this soon, or they'd be going farther than discussed.

He grunted and licked at the neck in front of him, pressing the body beneath him deep into the bed. Byakuya shuddered against him and keened softly when he bit softly at the pale neck. He rolled his hips in small circles against Byakuya's erection, moving the hand that had been petting the soft ears back to Byakuya's chest to rub those hard nipples through the fabric of the borrowed shirt.

Byakuya's cries changed pitch and Renji started seeing white in his vision. He jabbed his erection into Byakuya's with small, hard thrusts that brought them both closer to the edge. He sealed his mouth over Byakuya's just in time to catch the raw cry that let his lover's mouth as he climaxed. Renji kept thrusting against his partner, and finally felt the edge drop him off into the sea of pleasure Byakuya was swimming in.

He grinded against Byakuya a few more times as they calmed down and for a finishing touch pressed their clothed, sensitive members together, **hard** and echoed Byakuya's yell of intense pleasure.

They lay there, tangled up in each other as they calmed down their breathing. Renji panted against Byakuya's open mouth as he felt his heart rate slow. Opening his eyes, he looked down that the hybrid. The black ears were pressed so close to his head that they disappeared in Byakuya's hair. He felt the velvet fur of Byakuya's tail curled around the arms still holding his leg up. Slowly he lowered Byakuya's appendage and smiled at Byakuya's soft moan at the movement.

He could feel cum from his release sticking to his underwear and shivered at the feel of it. He needed to clean himself up, as should Renji, but he didn't want to move. He was relaxed from where he lay underneath Renji. He felt intense satisfaction from what he and Renji did. He never expected Renji to be so intense or dominating. It felt nice to be pressed into the bed. He knew he should feel some soreness from where their hip bones ground against each other, but he only felt the aftershocks of pleasure.

Renji shifter above him and Byakuya finally opened his eyes to Renji's satisfied smiling face. They kissed for a few minutes, Renji softly moving his mouth over Byakuya's and gently sucking on his tongue. After a few chaste kissed, Renji moved off him and groaned.

"Damn, that felt good." He glanced over at Byakuya. "Was that okay?'

Byakuya chuckled and rolled over onto his side to lift himself up. "I am deeply satisfied and wouldn't mind a repeat performance."

Renji grinned stupidly and helped Byakuya stand up. The hybrid grabbed a change of underwear and pants, doing the same for Renji and placing them on the bed while he walked into the bathroom, purring softly as he went. Happy that Byakuya was satisfied, Renji grabbed a few tissues and wiped himself off before changing into fresh cloths.

He was already under the covers when Byakuya walked back into the room, freshly changed, but still wearing his shirt. If he hadn't already cum a few minutes ago, he would have been ready to go all over again, but for now, he simple watched das Byakuya joined him in bed.

Byakuya sighed as he lay down and relaxed against the bed. After such an intense orgasm, he was happily sleepy. In fact he pressed into the arm Renji threw around him and rested his head on the red head's chest.

"Night Byakuya."

"Good night Renji."

Renji placed a gentle kiss on his lips and curled around him before his breath evened out. Byakuya joined him shortly after.

The next morning Byakuya woke up before Renji, as always, and found himself unable to move. His face was pressed against Renji's chest and the red head's arms were locked tightly around his frame holding him hostage against Renji's side. He couldn't even move his legs, as they were tangled with Renji's. The only part of his body he could move was his black tail. _Hmm_, he thought, _How to wake him up?_

He smiled deviously while curling his tail up to his mouth to give it a few licks, wetting the fur and shifted it in the direction of Renji's head. His ear to be exact. IT was hard to find with Renji's hair all over the place and covering half his face with the crimson locks. Once he did locate the vulnerable opening, he skillfully sticks his wetted appendage into Renji's ear. Effectively giving him a 'wet willy'.

"GAHH!" Renji bolted up right, causing Byakuya to roll away from him. Immediately after seeing Renji's reaction, Byakuya went into a fit of laughter. He didn't think it would work as well as Yachiru had said it would. He owed the small pink haired girl a treat.

Renji turned sleepy accusing eyes towards him. "Did you just do tha'?"

"Yes." He chuckled. "How else was I to get my freedom?"

Renji sighed and flopped back down. "Could 'ave asked, ya know."

"Yes but this was more entertaining."

Renji pulled the covers higher up under his chin and rolled onto his side facing Byakuya. "Evil hybrid, so deceiving. Handsome, but ruthless."

Byakuya smiled at the complements and scooted over to Renji's curled up form. He pried the blankets away from Renji's fingers and pulled them around himself. He lay flush against Renji's front and placed his head under Renji's chin in apology. Renji accepted by wrapping his arms around Byakuya protectively.

They lay contently against each other until Renji started to shift around, and give aggravated huffs of air that moved Byakuya's hair and caused him to fold his ears away from the air. He strongly disliked that feeling of having air pushed into his ears. Just as he was about to _ask_ Renji to halt his movements or at least stop blowing air into his ears, Renji shifted enough for Byakuya to _feel_ exactly what was bothering the red head.

Renji froze and held his breath when he brushed against Byakuya. He hadn't meant to, but the erection that was currently straining in his pants had been getting uncomfortable and he was trying to find a position in which he could relax and wait till it subsided.

"Sorry." He mumbled against Byakuya's hair.

Renji's words jolted Byakuya out of his musings. "It's alright."

"I'll go take a shower." Renji said rising from the covers and Byakuya's side, but was stopped when Byakuya's tail wrapped around on of his arms. Looking into Byakuya's shy face, he grinned when he saw the hidden lust in those grey orbs. "I can take care of it."

Byakuya bit his lip, "L-lay back down, please?"

Renji's eyes widened in shock, was Byakuya saying what he was hoping he was? When he was tugged down, Renji swallowed his suddenly dry throat. Guess Byakuya wanted to try, not that he was going to complain, but maybe he shouldn't pressure the hybrid. "You really don't 'ave to do this Byakuya, I can-"

"I want to." Was the mumbled reply as Byakuya shifted and rolled over until he could sit up. "Let me-?"

Renji was silent as he looked into Byakuya's eyes, he couldn't see anything that resembled doubt. He nodded and allowed Byakuya to push him back against the bed.

Byakuya took in a deep breath and lifted his legs to straddle Renji's waist, placing his core over Renji's hot and hard erection. He gasped softly as Renji's head feel back and he groaned deep in his throat. Renji's big hands suddenly grasped his hips, and Byakuya rested all his weight onto Renji.

"Uuhh." Renji gently moved Byakuya from when he was perched until they were rocking together. Byakuya picked up on what he wanted and after placing his hands against Renji's stomach; moved with him.

Byakuya watched as Renji became more lost in his pleasure, and felt the stirrings of arousal in his own groin. Giving Renji pleasure wasn't as hard or difficult as he thought it would have been. He'd felt some fear that he wouldn't be able to, but so far Renji seemed to be deeply enjoying how they rocked together.

"Ahh." Byakuya felt Renji's hands stray towards his ass and shivered when they squeezed him. God it felt good. "R-Renji."

Byakuya suddenly got an idea. He remembered when he'd asked Mayuri what Kenpachi liked him to do without actually having sex, and he'd told Byakuya how he could mimic the feelings of sex without actually have intercourse.

He braced his hands on Renji's taught stomach and lifted himself up a few centimeters before dropping his full weight back onto Renji.

"Fuck!" Renji cursed. The sharp zing of pleasure hit them both, and Byakuya felt himself fully harden against Renji's own erection. Mayuri was right, it did feel amazing. Gathering his blank mind once more, he rose and fell against Renji, mimicking the motions of sex against their cores. Renji responded by helping him rise each time and thrusting his own hips up when Byakuya fell. They both cried out at the sharp waves of pleasure that were slowly wiping their minds of thought.

Renji grabbed at Byakuya's ass and squeezed as he raised Byakuya up, jolting the other when their cores connected once again. God this was going to send him over the edge faster than last night. He could tell.

Suddenly on a particularly hard downward thrust, Byakuya tipped forwards until their chests were pressed against each other, and Byakuya's hands were placed over Renji's lungs, moving with his each heaving breath. The change in position added to their mutual pleasure, and Renji wrapped on arm around Byakuya's waist to hold him against his chest. The rise and fall motions didn't stop, but Byakuya's cries did come out more feline like. He was giving almost inaudible yowls of pleasure that Renji barely picked up on. His own vocalizations of pleasure had been reduced to grunts.

Byakuya could feel each breath Renji had, and bared his teeth in pleasure at their rutting. His ears were pitched forward as he took in Renji's face. His features were scrunched up and snarls were coming from the human's throat that spurred Byakuya into rutting against Renji harder and lifting up his tail.

Even in his virgin, pleasure induced brain, Byakuya knew what that meant. He was ready to have sex and was moving his tail up and away in invitation to mate. Had Renji been behind him or not so focused on thrusting against him, he may have seen what Byakuya was offering. Thankfully Renji didn't seem to see. Which was good. Byakuya wasn't ready for that type of intimacy quiet yet.

Unknown to Byakuya, Renji did see his tail lift in invitation, but choose to ignore the natural reaction the hybrid was having in favor of bring pleasure to the other without taking him up on an unconscious reaction. He didn't think it would be welcomed.

Instead he captured Byakuya's mouth with his own, their cries mingling together as they kissed. They were both ready to cum and were waiting. He could feel his balls lifting and Byakuya's wild thrusts were a clear indication he was ready. Renji bent his knees and raised them, forcing all of Byakuya's weight onto him. The hybrid bent his own knees until they were pressed against Renji's side, only then did Renji abruptly sit up, while still keeping their fevered pace.

Byakuya jolted in surprise at the sudden changes but allowed Renji to hold him up as they rubbed against each other. He was almost there, just a little more. The change in position helped bring them close and allowed him to wrap his arms around Renji for support as he bounced on Renji's lap.

Renji grunted as Byakuya's movements and helped him balance his weight. Now! He thought. They were still lip locked and Renji left Byakuya's lips just enough to talk against the hybrid's lips.

"Cum for me, love." He whispered. "Let go."

Byakuya was helpless and obeyed with a yowl of pleasure that Renji was quick to muffle with his lips. They continued to rock as Byakuya came, and when he was finally spent, Byakuya whispered back at Renji.

"**Cum**!" he hissed. Renji roared into Byakuya's mouth and thrusted hard against him before going ridged and pressed against Byakuya's spent member. For several minutes Renji jerked against Byakuya until, finally, he relaxed and gently released his grip on Byakuya's frame. He lowered then back onto the bed and panted along with the hybrid as they caught their breath.

"I'm suddenly glad my walls are think." Renji mumbled.

Byakuya started laughing. He was too; they were louder than last night. Byakuya still felt the flush of pleasure and heat on his checks, and snuggled into Renji's embrace. Their breathing returned to normal, but they didn't move, simply enjoying each other's body heat and presence.

"Thank you Renji." Byakuya said lifting his head to capture Renji's lips with his own. "I needed that."

Renji smirked, "Nah, I think I needed it more, babe."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, "Babe?"

Renji smiled and nuzzled Byakuya's chin with his nose. "Don't like?"

Byakuya thought, "I will allow it."

Renji chuckled and shifted from where they lay. "I think we should get up now."

"Agreed."

"You want the shower first?'

"Please."

"It's all yours Babe." Renji said helping Byakuya stand and kissing his temple. Byakuya disappeared into the bathroom, and Renji made the bed listening until the water started to leave the room.

Half way through breakfast, Mayuri walked into the kitchen/dining room. He looked tired but happy. The girls didn't see him until he walked up behind them and blew in their ears.

"Daddy!" they cried, turning to hug him. Byakuya watched with amusement as the girls interrogated their Dad, asking him question after question. Once they were happy with the answers Mayuri gave them, Nell launched into a story of what they had done the night before, with Yachiru ending the tale with talk of the story Uncle Renji had read to them.

"You had fun then?" Mayuri asked, taking a sip from the mug filled with coffee that Renji had placed in front of him.

"Yeah, Uncle Byakuya was mean thou!" Nell said, sticking her tongue out at the hybrid in question.

"Oh, how so?" Mayuri asked, smirking at Byakuya.

"He said we had to be real good or we won' get a story." Yachiru said proudly. They were still working on her speaking skills.

"Well then, you'll both just have to be real good now won't you?" Mayuri said, "No getting into trouble you too. Or no more sweets."

"But Daddy!" the girls cried.

Mayuri chuckled, "Go play." He shooed them off with a wave of his hand.

Once they could hear the bedroom door slam and the peals of laughter from the two little girls, Mayuri turned towards Renji and Byakuya with a serious look on his face.

"Kenpachi asked me to marry him." He blurted out.

Renji chocked on his coffee and started coughing up the liquid. Byakuya, though shocked, placed a hand on his back and rubbed trying to help his lover. That wasn't expected in the least. Byakuya could see the dark flush on Mayuri's checks. At least he looked embarrassed for saying it so abruptly.

"He what?" Renji asked his voice ruff from coughing.

Mayuri huffed, "He asked me to marry him."

Silence. You could reach a hand out and touch it.

"What did you say?" Byakuya asked, sitting down besides Renji.

"I said yes- that I would marry him."

Renji appeared to have gone into shook. Byakuya rolled his eyes at his lover's systems shut down. Apparently he would have to do all the talking with Mayuri.

"When will you be having the wedding? Are you planning on telling Nell and Yachiru?"

Mayuri placed his arms on the table and rested his chin on them, not looking at them while he answered the questions. "We don't know yet, but it will be sometime this year, hopefully in the fall. That'll give us five months to plan it. And yes I'll be telling the girls today, at some point or another."

"How big will you have the wedding?"

"Just family and friends, noting big. I hate being around so many people for too long." Mayuri said, sitting back up to sip the coffee he was nursing. "I think we'll be moving back in soon, but I don't know yet. We're working it out."

"Fair enough. Perhaps no would be a good time to tell the girls. Renji and I will clean up while you tell them." Byakuya suggested.

Mayuri nodded, looking happy but reluctant. "I suppose I should tell them."

Even after Mayuri had left the kitchen, Renji had yet to move. Byakuya tried calling the idiots name but it was proving to be difficult to get the man to respond. Really, did this silly man plan to stay a statue forever? Flicking his ears didn't do anything, as Byakuya tried something else he'd once seem a pair of Hisana's servant's do when they thought no one was looking.

With a blush, Byakuya stood behind the human and pulled gently at the man's shirt until a section of his neck and shoulder were exposed. He licked his lips nervously before placing his lips against Renji's neck and gently sucking on the skin provided.

At first nothing happened, but then Renji jerked and gasped when Byakuya sucked harder at the flesh underneath his lips. He soothed the agitated flesh with his tongue and nuzzled Renji's neck as a hand wrapped around his head holding him there. He let go and backed away blushing red from his own boldness.

Renji didn't say anything regarding the hickey Byakuya had given him, instead giving his lover a deep kiss. This hybrid was worth falling in love with.

**ZzZ.**

"Hold still Mayuri, I'm almost done."

Whine. "Hurry up Byakuya; I'm going to be late."

"Nonsense, the bride is never late. The groom is simple to impatient."

Chuckled. "As true as that is Byakuya, I think we've made them all wait long enough don't you?"

"Impossible, time is needed to create perfection; I will not have you walking down that isle looking less than perfect. Kenpachi may not deserve you, but I will see to it that this day is perfect."

Mayuri could only role his eyes at his friend and 'bridesmaid/best friend'. The man had an obsession with perfection when it came to clothes. Renji himself was even reaping the 'benefits' of that reward. Although the red hair man did look better dressed lately. Mayuri held himself still as Byakuya finished tying the belts of his kimono.

Kenpachi had wanted him to wear a dress, but there was no way in hell he would be wearing such a thing in public. He glared at his fiancé anytime it was brought up. No dresses. At least not until the honey-moon that is. Mayuri smirked at that thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Byakuya asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing," Mayuri said pinning Byakuya with a leer. "Just thinking of those _clothes_ you and I went and bought. You remember the ones."

Right away Byakuya's face was cherry red. "_cough, _I don't know what you're talking about."

"Denial~!" Mayuri said in a sing-song voice while waggling his eyebrows.

"You know, the sheer dress you bought for Renji to _tear_ right off you."

Byakuya looked at Mayuri in horror; he knew shopping with this man was a mistake. He'd forced Byakuya to go with him shopping for a honey-moon outfit to wear for Kenpachi and somehow Byakuya had been forced to try things on as well. Hence the very dress Mayuri was talking about. It wasn't that bad. See-threw and feminine but not overly so.

It was a strapless dress that was tight enough not to fall down. It zipped up on the side and had several small chains sewn and hooked into the fabric around the bust to give the illusion that Byakuya had a chest. The chains also fell around his waist, making it seem smaller too. Ankle bracelets and slave arm wraps were an added bonus according to Mayuri. For added affect, there were ear piercings that Mayuri had forced Byakuya to get put in, as well as a golden chain tail accessory. Two straps of pliable metal would be secured to the end of his tail and near the base leaving three inches left on either end that showed Byakuya's black fur. The middle section between the gold bands is where Byakuya would have to hook about 20 smaller gold chains like the ones on the dress. This way his tail was mostly gold chains and some peaks of fur. Over all it was very sexual.

"And the slave jewels to add to your debauched look when he walks into the bedroom and you're lying there on the covers with candles flickering light off of your twitching form, Renji will positively _devour_ you." Mayuri hissed out, leering at Byakuya's flushed and horrified face.

"Not a word more Mayuri or I'll take longer to do this." Byakuya weakly threatened.

Mayuri cackled, "Fair enough."

A few moments passed in which both men were lost in their thoughts.

"Say Byakuya."

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you showing off your pierced ears?"

Byakuya flushed once more. "I'm wearing black studs in for now, no one will notice. I want it to be a surprise for Renji tonight."

"Oh yeah tonight's your big night too. I forgot about that with the wedding and all."

Byakuya nodded. He'd almost forgotten what he planned for Renji. They hadn't had sex yet, he had been postponing for a special occasion. Instead they'd finally bathed together and had started oral sex between the two.

However, tonight was when his heat was going to kick in. Usually it wasn't a problem for him to go through his heats, but this time he wanted Renji to participate. Before they'd become sexual involved, he'd taken care of himself alone and at night, with Renji sleeping a few feet away not knowing what Byakuya was doing.

Plus it was a night to remember with Kenpachi and Mayuri getting married. Thankfully, Mayuri's parents were taking the girls. Mayuri had arranged for it, so Renji and he could have some time alone, to experiment with his heat.

"There done."

Mayuri went to the mirror and looked himself over. It was a simple white kimono with blue and pink streaks of color that stood out. Mayuri's hair was longer than before. Byakuya had the girls help him braid it the night before, leaving it wavy today and easy to pin back his bangs. The kimono's obi was a brilliant gold and yellow color that had been loosely tied around Mayuri's wait. It wouldn't fall down, but Mayuri was doing to be changing later anyway.

Underneath was a long green tunic that went down to Mayuri's thighs, stopping just before his knees. It was fitted and didn't require a tie. For pants he had a loose black hakama that had little flecks of gold stitched in.

Mayuri looked pleased with his appearance and turned around to face Byakuya. "Now may we go?"

Byakuya chuckled at Mayuri's impatience. "Yes, Nell and Yachiru are already there."

"Good, I can't wait to get out of this kimono, it's bothersome." Byakuya only shook his head.

**ZzZ.**

The ceremony had been wonderful. Renji had walked down the aisle first with Yachiru as her escort, holding the little girls arm and afterwards taking his place next to Kenpachi. Renji wore a simple black suit with a gold flower over his left breast. Yachiru and Nell both had teal and pink colored dresses that went to the floor and pooled out like they wanted. True princesses.

Next Byakuya and Nell walked down the aisle. He had been wearing a white suit the same shade as Mayuri's kimono. He'd gone to stand where Mayuri would be in a moment. Renji sent him a wink.

Mayuri had been walked down the aisle by his mother, with his father laughing quietly along with the rest of the guests. Unusual, but touching all the same. The vows were short and before long the wedding guests were cheering as the newly married couple kissed passionately.

Currently Byakuya was sitting at his and Renji's table watching as his lover danced with Nell, twirling her around. Two other people had also rented out the large building to have their parties in separate ends. A few times Byakuya had seen bridesmaids walk in to look around before leaving in fits of giggles.

Mayuri didn't seem to care, and Kenpachi was too focused on Mayuri and his outfit to notice anything else. Yachiru was now joining them in their dance, giggling as they held her. Renji abruptly walked over to him while Nell went to join her family dancing.

"Wanna dance?' Renji asked with a grin on his face.

"As long as you refrain from stepping on my toes, I see no reason why not." Renji rolled his eyes and took ahold of Byakuya's hand, dragging him along until they were joining the other dancers.

He pulled Byakuya into a slow dance, holding him gently within his arms and Byakuya only smiled when Renji started to sing along with a love song playing. A song by Nate King Cole if he was correct and Renji was singing alone in tune, dipping Byakuya back and swaying along with him.

For once since Hisana had sent him away Byakuya was truly happy, here in Renji's arms dancing with him and listening to Renji sing to him, Byakuya was happy Hisana had gotten tired of him. If she had not he would never have met the man he loved more than anything.

"I love you Renji." He whispered against Renji's neck. Renji stiffened but continued in their dance shortly after drawing Byakuya back to look into his eyes.

"I love you too, Byakuya. More than anything Babe." Renji said, placing a chaste kiss on his lips and twirling him around with more enthusiasm.

The evening passed with dancing, drinks, food, stories and love filled kisses. Byakuya was totally focused on Renji for the rest of the night, but laughing along with the other wedding guest at the embarrassing stories of Kenpachi and Mayuri's school days. Before long, people started leaving. Mayuri's parents talking the sleepy Nell and Yachiru home with them . He and Reni left shortly after.

**ZzZ.**

Renji was taking a shower and Byakuya was starting to panic.

He'd put out candles, rose petals decorated the floor and a scent of chocolate filled the air. A soft romantic mood was in place. The sheets were no longer the plain grey Renji had changed them to a few days ago. Byakuya had changed them into a deep plum color and had changed into his outfit for the night.

His heat had started around the time they left the wedding party, and now Byakuya was highly aroused and nervous about seducing Renji. He didn't want to make any mistakes tonight. He'd changed the black studs in his ears, and replaced them with the gold pair that Mayuri had purchased for him as a gift.

"For losing your virginity." He had teased.

The tail ornament had been difficult to put on, but it was snugly in place and offered no pain when he moved it around. The sheer fabric he wore was pure white and shifted when he moved, the chains making soft tingling sounds as they brushed together. He'd made sure the bracelets on his fore arms were confortable before purchasing them together with the dress. Now they gleamed in the candle light.

The ankle bracelets jingled softly as he paced the room. There were small bells that had been chained on them, and added to the length down his foot. It matched a similar gold necklace Mayuri had given him before they'd left. On it were three small red ruby's that dangled from three smaller chains. Essentially it was a chocker, but more expensive than most. Mayuri had been given it as a wedding gift from his mom, but would never wear such a thing. Hence he'd given it to Byakuya instead of Nell or Yachiru.

His hair was down around his shoulders, framing his face. He'd taken a shower before Renji and had brushed his hair several times to try and cool his nerves. Renji was taking far longer than usual. Just when he thought about entering the bathroom to see if he was still alive, the water shut off, signaling Renji was done.

Byakuya felt his heart hammer in his chest and he crawled onto the fresh plum sheets. He nervously played with the chains on his belt as he waited for Renji to exit the bathroom. Finally he heard the door open and looked up in time to see Renji exit the bathroom wearing only a pair of sweat pants and toweling his hair. He abruptly stopped in his tracks upon seeing Byakuya.

Byakuya watched as Renji's mouth opened and closed several times and felt a blush when Renji started talking in his appearance. He wasn't wearing anything under the sheer fabric and knew Renji could see his arousal with no problem.

Renji's Adam apple bobbed a few times as he swallowed. Finally Renji's wandering eyes locked with Byakuya's. Pure lust and adoration were reflected in those dark eyes. Renji was slowly moving from his spot near the bathroom and was walking towards the bed were Byakuya was sitting. He let the towel fall from his hands and for once Byakuya didn't scold him on not putting it in the hamper or hanging it up.

"Babe, what-"

Byakuya cut off Renji, wanting to explain himself. "I'm ready for this Renji. I want this to happen, tonight works best for me. It's a special occasion with the wedding and my heat on the same night."

"Wha-your heat?" Renji questioned as he stood in from of his lover.

Byakuya swallowed, "Yes I've been going into heat since age 17. I'm 24 now. I've been experiencing it for some time now."

Renji looked bewildered, "While you've been here?"

"Yes." Renji seemed to be thinking about his words and Byakuya looked away. He felt nervous about what he was asking. He didn't know if Renji even wanted to go further in their relationship.

"You look hot in that by the way." Renji husked out, his voice dropping in tone and pitch. "Like a virgin sacrifice waiting for their lord to sully them with pleasure and turn them into a sexed lover."

Byakuya shivered. "T-that's the idea Renji. Tonight I'm yours, to do what you want with."

Renji knew how much trust was being placed on his shoulders right now. Byakuya had created a romantic atmosphere while he'd been in the shower and had slipped into a sexy dress that Renji wanted to tear right threw. He could see Byakuya's arousal, and felt his own throb in response. The gold chains and jewelry that were hanging off the sexy hybrid added to his want, and when he looked up at those soft ears, he saw the piercings that had been placed into them. Byakuya had even pierced his ears for this.

"I won't disappoint ya." He promised, dropping to his knees in front of Byakuya. "Scoot closer please."

Byakuya sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Renji toyed with the chains on his ankles, before moving further up his legs and wrapping his arms loosely around him. Renji leaned up and slowly engaged Byakuya in a kiss, sucking on his bottom lip and drinking in Byakuya's low moan.

They kissed with passion, lips molded together and tongues tangling. Renji lifted his hands from around Byakuya's waist and cradled his face; cupping both flushed checks and deepening their kiss.

Pulling away, Renji stood back up and gesture for Byakuya to move to the center of the bed. Once the hybrid was where he wanted him, Renji joined him on the bed and went back to the soft lips of his partner, running his hands over Byakuya's sides and feeling the warm flesh separated by the sheer material Byakuya wore. Twice he ghosted over the zipper that held Byakuya's dress together, but didn't unzip the article of clothing. He wanted to enjoy this for a little while longer.

Byakuya could only pant as Renji teased his sides and started licking at his jaw and neck, giving soft nips with his teeth which were smoothed over with a hot tongue. He tilted his head back to give Renji more room to work and lifted his jeweled arms to run his hands through Renji's red hair. It was still slightly damp, but he could easily run his fingers through the soft and silky tresses.

When Renji moved his mouth away, Byakuya glanced down to see Renji looking at the chocker. Moments later he trailed soft kisses over Byakuya's exposed shoulders, moving the black hair out of his way to have more access. Byakuya's skin was soft and creamy. Renji ran his tongue over the warm flesh a couple times before focusing on the skin just above the dress line, Byakuya's collar bone.

He placed nips and soft bits on the flesh, liking the quiet moans he received in response. He gently grasped Byakuya's hips with his hands and lifted him into kneeling on his knees, putting his height about Renji's own from where the red haired man sat on the bed. Once Byakuya was in position, Renji started playing with the chains on Byakuya's waist/.

He wanted to coast into sex, not rush head on like Byakuya seemed to be thinking he would. No, he could tell how nervous Byakuya was. Even with his heat, Renji knew he needed to treat Byakuya like the sacrifice he was. Virginity was a precious thing, and Renji wouldn't taint Byakuya's first time with fear and pain. He loved him too much to allow that.

Taking the link that held the belt together, Renji unhooked it and allowed it to fall onto the bed. He'd move it later. He looked up at the nipples that were directly in front of his face and licked his lips. Byakuya gave a harsh gasp when he aggressively covered the nub with his mouth, uncaring of the material in his way. He sucked and used his other hand to rub against Byakuya's other nipple, smirking when Byakuya's hands cradled his head to his chest.

Byakuya rocked slightly, holding Renji's mouth against him, and biting his lip when Renji rubbed harder against his other nipple. He'd never paid much attention to them himself, but Renji seemed to have an intense obsession with them. He always paid them lots of attention.

The sucking through the material was starting to become uncomfortable, but Renji switched to gentle licking without Byakuya needing to say anything. He switched and took the other into his mouth, but used his free hand to rub at Byakuya's back.

With both nipples hard and red, Renji moved on to the zipper of the dress.

Byakuya sighed as Renji unzipped him from the dress, careful not to catch his skin and gently coxing the garment from Byakuya's frame. He peeled the white fabric away from Byakuya exposing the creamy skin he so wanted to lick. He allowed the fabric to bunch up around Byakuya's waist and started mouthing the torso of his lover.

Byakuya gasped in pleasure as Renji teased his sides with his mouth. The lips against his chest and lower abdomen licked and sucked all over, covering Byakuya's torso in a light sheen of saliva.

"Ohh, feels good." Byakuya said, petting the hair on Renji's head as he rocked against the other. He pulled on the strands when Renji bit gently at his side. He wanted more. Renji sensed this and pulled the rest of the dress off Byakuya's body and flung the forgotten material onto the floor. Now, Byakuya was naked and panting from Renji's ministrations. He kissed Byakuya's stomach before moving down to the erection demanding his attention.

Byakuya cried out when Renji licked at his man hood. "Renji please~!"

Renji grunted. They needed a change of position and he needed to get out of his pants. He released Byakuya, pulling the sweats form his hips, feeling Byakuya's eyes on him as he did so. He pulled them off completely and leaned back against the pillows. Getting confortable he locked eyes with his lover. "Come an' sit on my chest."

Byakuya didn't understand what Renji was getting at, but moved to do as he ordered, blushing when he came to realize just why Renji had wanted him to sit there.

"In my side draw is a bottle, can ya reach it?" Renji asked, as Byakuya settled. They were close enough that Byakuya could reach it without problem. Handing the bottle to Renji he leaned back waiting for Renji to take the lead.

Renji didn't say anything, just grinned before pulling Byakuya's hips towards his head until his breath ghosted over the bobbing erection in front of him. He didn't allow Byakuya any other warning, just opened his mouth and sucked Byakuya in.

"**Uhhg~!**" Byakuya jerked in Renji's hold and tensed.

He didn't start sucking, allowing Byakuya time to get use to the feeling. He bobbed his head a few times to test the waters and when Byakuya started moaning and crying out, he added more pressure to the cock in his mouth. He knew the sucking would set Byakuya off fastest, and settled for bobbing his head taking in the cock deeply. He didn't want to set the other off by deep throating him just yet.

While Byakuya was so focused on Renji's mouth, he slipped his hand away to apply more lube to his fingers, rubbing them together to warm the liquid. He placed his hand against Byakuya's ass bellow the decorated tail and rubbed against the checks. The tail soon, lifted in invitation and Renji slipped his fingers against Byakuya's crack ignoring the startled jerk from the hybrid.

He rubbed against the entrance of the other and waited until he was relaxed enough to gently apply pressure. The tip of his index finger slipped in and Renji gagged slightly when Byakuya thrust forward.

Renji was careful, and pushed his slicked finger in deeper. Once he had his finger in as deep as it could go, he started moving it around. Pulling in and out of Byakuya's entrance to get him use to the feeling. After several minutes, he added another finger to the one already in Byakuya.

Sucking hard on his cock, Renji distracted Byakuya from the feeling of another finger pushing into him, until it was fully in. the he moved them both in and out in time with the bobbing of his head. Byakuya was moaning above him and moving with Renji's mouth and fingers: accepting them and rolling his hips into them. Byakuya's hands joined Renji's, holding the humans wrists, gripping onto him as he rode the pleasure Renji was giving to him.

Renji started to notice Byakuya's entrance was becoming moist without the addition of lube and for a few moments thought he'd hurt and tiered Byakuya's lining, but when the sweet scent started to waft into Renji's nose, he knew Byakuya was fine. He'd heard of hybrid's having a natural wetness during their heats.

The added slickness helped Renji to thrust his fingers into the other without risk of hurting him. He added a third finger but stopped when Byakuya cried out. Looking up into the grey eyes of his lover he could see pleasure and lust but no pain on his features. Carefully he continued adding the net finger and thrusting it in with the others.

Byakuya was panting harshly. He could feel Renji's slick fingers moving around in him and the moist heat around his length was distracting. He wanted more, but couldn't bring himself to more. He felt so good right now. At the manor, he'd heard the first time hurt, but he wasn't experiencing any pain, only mild discomfort and pleasure.

"Please, no more Renji." Byakuya pleaded, rocking against Renji's chest. "Please ."

Renji allowed Byakuya's erection to slip from his mouth and pulled in a few deep breaths. He didn't remove his fingers but continued to thrust them into the hybrid. "I don't wanna hurt you."

"I-I know~." Byakuya cried, "But I don't feel any pain. Please~"

Nodding Renji removed his fingers, kissing Byakuya's hip when he whined softly. He maneuvered Byakuya off of his chest and laid him down onto the bed, watching as his sweat slicked chest rose and fell.

As he caught his breath, Byakuya took the time to ogle his lovers tattooed chest. He loved the black lines that littered the man's body. The one's on his back were Byakuya's favorite. Renji was flushed above him, and his own thick erection was bobbing with each beat of his heart.

They stared at each other, before Renji leaned down to kiss his lover, and rock their erections against each other. He groaned deeply into Byakuya's mouth as the hybrid echoed his pleasure. He thrusted against Byakuya mimicking what they would be doing in a few moments.

"Are you ready?" he asked the hybrid when he pulled away. Byakuya's legs were on either side on his own, allowing Renji to move in between the creamy thighs and settle against Byakuya's lower body. He watched as Byakuya nodded slowly and leaned back fully.

Byakuya rested against the sheets and bent his legs to lift them higher against Renji's hips. He arched into Renji and instigated another kiss. While they tangled tongues, Byakuya could feel Renji grab the bottle he'd been using earlier. Renji poured some into his palm and brought his hand down to his erection to rub the liquid against himself: hissing at the coldness of it.

It was the moment of truth for them both and Byakuya could only close his eyes and feel as Renji shifted against him until he was placed at his entrance. He knew he was slick with his body's arousal and was saliently glad for the added wetness.

Renji waited, and then pushed in.

At first Byakuya didn't feel anything, and then Renji was inside him. He opened his mouth in a wordless cry and his ears flattened against his head in pleasure. There was pain, but only form the sudden stretch. It burned as Renji went further in, but Byakuya felt full, and cried out as Renji bottomed out inside him.

Renji panted into Byakuya's hair when his balled pressed against Byakuya's ass. He was fully in the other. Looking up into his lovers face, Renji could see Byakuya's mouth opened in a silent cry. A stray tear slid down Byakuya's check, but the hybrid only gasped and squeezed around Renji tighter. He'd never been with a virgin before, and could now see why people often had sex with them. Byakuya was _tight_ and Renji had a hard time holding still.

His control, as thin as it was, snapped when Byakuya arched his back and rolled his hips, forcing Renji to move inside. After that Renji started a series of small thrusts into Byakuya while the hybrid cried out and licked at Renji's chin. Instinct was running Byakuya now since his brain had stopped thinking logically ages ago. It felt better that Mayuri had ever said it did. What they did before together paled in comparison.

Reni grunted and pulled almost all the way out and then rammed into Byakuya with force. He was losing his ability to be gentle and hoped Byakuya was okay with him being more forceful. Byakuya keened out and clawed at Renji's back when he repeated the harsh thrusts into him, striking that spot deep in him that had him gasping for breath and tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

They rutted together and Renji bared his teeth when Byakuya nipped at his chin and cried out each time he roughly thrusted into the hybrid. Renji felt the natural liquid from Byakuya coat his erection and his thrust became smoother. He continued his pace, in and out, piercing into Byakuya, each time striking his prostate.

It could have been hours or minutes since they started and Byakuya knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He was in too much pleasure to last long. Renji was driving into him so deeply, and all he could do was hold on and cry out each time that hard erection reentered him.

Renji abruptly rolled over onto his back, staying in Byakuya. The change in position changed where his erection rested with in Byakuya. Now it rested fully against his prostate, adding the deliciously painful pleasure and leaving Byakuya a shaking mess on top of Renji.

The erection thrusting into him was still drilling hard into his prostate, and Byakuya yowled each time Renji bottomed out, his balls slapping against Byakuya's. In and out that hot length went. He was full and loved every second. The jingling of his chains added to the sounds of Renji's growls and grunts against Byakuya's cries and yowls.

Renji wrapped his hand around the base of Byakuya's tail and held on as Byakuya jerked hard against him. He tightened his grip and pulled on the soft appendage as he lost the rhythm of his thrusts, wildly ramming into Byakuya's soft entrance.

"FUCK!" He shouted as Byakuya squeezed him. Byakuya was close to coming. His walls were tightening and fluttering against his cock and he was getting more and more vocal.

"**Auuuhh**~! Oh Renji!" Byakuya cried, rolling his hips harshly as Renji's pace turned wild and desperate: plowing into him deeply. "A-almost-_there~!_"

Renji bared his teeth to the ceiling, "Fuck, me too."

"Renji- Renji-_**RENJI~~!"**_

"GAHHHH~~!"

Byakuya came, pushed over the edge and fluttering around Renji, an inhuman cry pulled from his throat as he spurted against Renji's stomach. Renji continued to thrust into him as he rode out his orgasm, and he could feel the semen shot into him. Renji didn't stop until he was completely spent and only then did his body relax with Byakuya boneless atop him.

Byakuya heaved air into his lungs, feeling the aftershocks of pleasure as he lay atop a sweaty Renji. He tried to speak but couldn't form words yet. He felt the mixture of cum and his natural slickness seep out around Renji's softening erection.

"Are ya okay?" Renji asked his voice horse. His arms wear still holding Byakuya to him, with one hand still wrapped around the base of his tail. Even his tail was limp.

"Y-yes." He whispered into Renji's chest.

They lay there in silence after that. It took ten minutes before their hearts had returned to a normal beat, and for their bodies to fully relax. Byakuya was content to stay on top of Renji until morning but he needed to clean up and remove the gold jewelry that had stayed on. The chocker had come off some time ago and was lying a top of the covers.

Byakuya moved first, sitting up and echoing Renji's groan when the movement caused Renji's spent member to slip out of him. He was sore, but pleasantly so. Renji leaned up to place a chaste kiss on his lips and rubbed the base of his tail affectionately.

They finally moved from the dirty sheets and cleaned up; changed again before returning to blow out the candles and remove Byakuya's remaining jewels.

"I like these." Renji commented as he unclipped the bracelets on Renji's fore arms. He fingered the gold earrings in Byakuya's pointed and fury ears. "Looks hot."

Byakuya blushed as he moved into bed and under the covers. "Mayuri made me get them. I'm thinking of keeping them in."

Renji kissed his nose as they settled down. "I'll buy ya some more if you like. How 'bout some red ones?"

Byakuya shifted until he was pressed right up against Renji, laying his head onto Renji's shirt covered chest. "I'd like that."

Byakuya closed his eyes and relaxed into Renji's embrace, He was content and happy. A little sore and raw around and in his entrance, but he would he fine in a few days, and now that they had the flat to themselves, Byakuya intended to encourage mating between Renji and himself more often.

DONE! Thank god, I was about to run out of muse and steam. My fingers hurt so bad, been typing for two days on and off to finish this.

Page count: 38

Word count : 20, 176

Wow life is good. Okay so next time will be *goes to look* Grimmjow and Ulquiorra~!

I love those two, feel free to review, and who ever guesses who's the hybrid and what _specific_ hybrid, gets a choice in the making of the sex scene and consideration of the plot. PM message me with the guesses. See yeah!


End file.
